Untitled
by Laeka.014
Summary: Chapter BARU : 13 APDET Oii ! Ciel dan kawan kawan sudah sampai di VILLA milik Sebastian. Awal awalnya semua terlihat normal, namun, saat malam menjelang, jeritan Grell membuat semua menjadi abnormal di Villa tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Cek ki dot! RnR please! HIATUS sampai feel dapet lagi
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! XD

Chi datang dengan fic kuroshitsuji!

Ini fic pertama Chi, jadi salah gapapa kan? /slap/

oke, saya ga akan panjang x lebar lagi kalo gitu...

just...ENJOY it :3

* * *

Title : Untitled

Fic by C'Citruz

Disclaim : Yana-kaasan /taboked/

Genre : Gore nanti! Mistery, romance, de-el-el

Rate : T aja dulu, M nya nyusul

Warn : Typo berterbangan (?) BL ntar, bahasa ngaco.

Ini prologue nya dulu

* * *

**Untitled : Prologue**

Langit mendung lagi. Jalanan juga sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dedaunan yang bergesekkan. Sesekali langit mencerah lalu diikuti debuman kecil. Kaca jendelaku berembun. Seperti yang sudah sudah. Cuaca yang tak bersahabat ini membuat kamarku Nampak pengap.

Lagu sedih yang kuputar dilaptopku terdengar sangat keras karena tak ada suara lain yang dapat meredamnya. Cahaya remang remang dari monitornya menjadi satu satunya cahayayang ada di kamar apartemen kecilku ini. Lampu biasa kumatikan jika belum ini masih sore. Jam 03 : 39 PM.

Kepulan asap keluar dari mulut cangkir yang kupegang. Sesekali kuhirup aromanya lalu ku tegak secukupnya. Kembali ke fokusku. Menatap mendung. Entah sejak kapan ini jadi sangat menarik. Tanganku menumpu wajah yang menghadap tepat di kaca jendela kamar. Mataku menerobos keluar. Jalanan Nampak sepi. Mungkin orang orang enggan keluar karenacuacanya yang sedikit 'menakutkan'.

Kilatan kecil lagi lagi membuat kamarku cerah lalu meredup. Dan kemudian suara memkakan telinga itu menganggetkanku. Hampir saja cangkir yang ku pegang jatuh. Akhirnya air dari langit itu turun. Secara keroyokkan.

'Kling' -anggap saja ada pesanmasuk-

**Chatt hari ini :**

Dari : Claude

_Bagaimana disana? Nyaman kah? Apa apartemennya bocor?_

Dikirim oleh : Claude ( 03 : 47PM)

Aku menoleh. Lalu segera menghampiri laptopku yang ada di ranjang. Tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Segaris senyum terlukis di wajahku. Lalu dengan cekatan jari jemari ku menari mengetikkan kalimat yang pas untuk membalasnya.

**Chatt hari ini :**

Untuk : Claude

_Baik. Yah..lumayan nyaman ketimbang apartemen lamaku. Tidak. _

Dikirim oleh : Ciel ( 03 : 48 PM)

'ah…di peduli padaku rupanya'batinku agak senang. Eh…apa ini? Hanya di pedulikan segitu saja aku sudah merasa aneh.

'Kling'

**Chatt hari ini :**

Dari : Claude

_Syukurlah. Apa kau sudah makan?_

Dikirim oleh : Claude ( 03 : 49PM )

**Chatt hari ini :**

Untuk : Claude

_Sudah. Kau sendiri?_

Dikirim oleh : Ciel ( 03 : 49 PM)

'Kling'

**Chatt hari ini :**

Dari : Claude

_Yaa….karena ayah tadi jadi tak bisa menikmati sushi di kedai Lau. _

Dikirim oleh : Claude ( 03 : 50PM )

**Chatt hari ini :**

Untuk : Claude

_Kesimpulannya?_

Dikirim oleh : Ciel ( 03 : 51 PM)

'Kling'

**Chatt hari ini :**

Dari : Claude

_Ck! Kesimpulannya. Aku belum makan!_

Dikirim oleh : Claude ( 03 : 52PM)

**Chatt hari ini :**

Untuk : Claude

_Ohh...begitu..._

Dikirim oleh : Ciel ( 03 : 53 PM)

'Kling'

**Chatt hari ini :**

Dari : Claude

_Eh...Ciel! ayo makan kesana! _

Dikirim oleh : Claude ( 03 : 54 PM)

**Chatt hari ini :**

Untuk : Claude

_Sekarang Hujan, senpai_

Dikirim oleh : Ciel ( 03 : 55 PM)

'Kling'

**Chatt hari ini :**

Dari : Claude

_Akan kujemput dan kau harus mau!_

Dikirim oleh : Claude ( 03 : 56 PM) [Now Offline]

"Che! memotong pembicaraan orang seenaknya" gumamku jengkel. Kututup aplikasi chatting yang baru saja kugunakan untuk mengobrol dengan senpai-ku, Claude Faustus. Setelah aplikasi itu hilang dari monitor. jariku beralih ke aplikasi pemutar musik lalu mematikanya.

"Hehehe..memang tidak enak kalau mendengar musik sedih di tempat seperti ini " celetukku seraya mematikan laptop lalu menaruhnya di atas meja belajar.

Kini kembali aku di depan jendela kamar. namun tak lagi dengan secangkir teh hangat. Teh yang tinggal sedikit itu kuletakkan di dekat ranjang. aku malas unutk menghabiskannya. Itulah kebiasaan burukku. selalu malas menghabiskan apa yang aku buat. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada pinggiran jendela. kedua kakiku pun ikut ikutan.

Air hujan turun perlahan di permukaan kaca. meninggalkan jejak bening yang terasa mencembungkan pengelihatanku.  
Ku ikuti jalur air itu dengan jari mungilku. setelah jejak pertama tercipta, dan bulir air itu menghilang, kualihkan jari ku ke bulir yang lain. dan begitu seterusnya.

**_"haru ga kuru koro kono koi wa donna hana wo sakasete kimi ni mai oriru_**  
**_hana saku koto wa niai sou mo nai watashi da keredo hakanaki yume miru_**  
**_hitomi no naka kaze..."_**

belum sempat lagu yang di nyanyikan penyanyi jepang bernama Alan itu berakhir_, _tanganku sudah mengangkat telepon yang membuat ponsel di sakuku bergetar. tanpa melihat nama yang ada di layarnya, langsung saja aku menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

"Che! Claude-senpai! tak usah menjaili ku!"

"..." hening. tak ada jawaban.

"Hoi?! kau mau membuang buang pulsamu , eh?"

"..." hanya deru nafas berat yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Senpai? Oke! ini tak lucu! kau membuatku takut!" seru ku agak memekik.

"...Ciel?" Suara berat yang ada di seberang telepon menjawab dengan nada dingin. bulu kudukku meremang. entah kenapa, tapi...aku yakin ini bukan suara senpai.

"...y-ya?" lidah ku kelu sesaat.

"...kau mau sushi? aku sudah antarkan di depan pintu apartemenmu..." [tuut...tuut...tuut...]

"Hah? halo? halo?!" Aku mendecih kesal. kulempar ponselku yang sudah tak ada hubungan telepon itu ke atas kasur. "apa dia mau menjahiliku? yang benar saja?! halloween kan sudah jauh" desisku marah. tak menghiraukan kalimat terakhir.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Kepalaku berputar kearah pintu. Dari bawah celah pintu ada bayangan seseorang yg berdiri. tak sendiri. ada bayangan yang lain disana. mungkin 2 orang? ah..pasti itu Claude-senpai sedang mengajak temannya.

"Claude-senpai? itu kau?" ujarku agak keras seraya turun dari pinggiran jendela. namun tak ada jawaban. hanya suara sesuatu yang di seret paksa. mataku mengikuti bayangan itu.

"Senpai?" ulangku mulai agak bergidik.

Kaki ku melangkah pelan. Saat aku hampir menyentuh handel pintu, bayangan itu hilang. tapi bayangan yang satunya maish disana.

"Che! mau mengerjaiku rupanya! Kau-"

Mataku membola. Tanganku yang memutar handel dan membuka pintu apartemenku membeku, begitu juga tubuhku. Mulutku menganga. tak percaya sekaligus tercekat melihat apa yang ada di depan pintu apartemenku.

Tubuh seorang pria tergeletak di depan pintu apartemenku. Perutnya terurai mengeluarkan organ dalam. Matanya di congkel dan di potong potong membentuk kubus. Hati dan jantungnya juga di potong persegi panjang dan di letakkan di sebuah piring datar penuh darah.

Dia….Mayat itu…Claude-senpai.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Prologue : END

* * *

Itulah prologue super pendek buatan saya buat ngawalin fic ini ^0^

RnR minna-san. Buat para senpai, bantu saya dengan cara Ketik : Review [space] (isi Saran/Kritik) kirim ke saya XD

Jaaa~

**From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	2. Chapter 1

Ohayoo~ minna-san!

Chi kembali dengan fic Kuroshitsuji!

ini chap pertama lho! karena yang kemaren itu masih prologue /plak/

oh ya, ada sedikit info. di chapter awal, saya pake chara yang agak gak-terkenal /ditonjok/  
jadi kalau belom kenal chara yang ada di fic ini please visit :  **_google : kuroshitsuji characters list  
_**

OK! Enjoy, minna! ^w^/

* * *

**Title : Untitled**

**Fic by C'Citruz**

**Disclaim : Yana-kaasan /taboked/**

**Genre : Gore nanti! Mistery, romance, de-el-el**

**Rate : T aja dulu, M nya nyusul**

**Warn : Typo berterbangan (?) BL ntar, bahasa ngaco.**

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Hei! aku dapat nilai berapa?"  
" Wah! nilai bagus!"

"Ha~h, kenapa aku dapat jelek sih?"  
"Tak apa, kau 'kan sudah berusaha"

"Gyaaa! Aku dapat 9 di bidang Bahasa Inggris! Uh! Senangnya~"  
"Waah! selamat ya!"

Mataku melirik kerumunan yang berada di depan papan pengumuman. Sebagian besar terdiri dari anak kelas 3. Dari raut wajah mereka, ada yang sedih, ada pula yang senang bukan main. Hari ini hari pengumuman hasil ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi tak heran lagi kalau papan pengumuman jadi tempat pelabuhan pertama bagi murid kelas 3.

Tapi, aku yang notabene juga seorang murid kelas 3, tidak ikut ikut dalam acara itu. Heh? Siapa yang mau berdesakkan seperti itu? Aku lebih memilih mengalah dan melihat hasilnya nanti saat tempat itu agak sepi. Namun, lama juga ya. Aku mendesah. Sudah hampir 30 menit aku duduk di sini. Novel yang kubawa sudah habis kubaca sejak tadi. Kini hanya tinggal aku dan rasa bosan yang mulai singgah.

Khusus kelas 3, kami tidak dapat pelajaran atau acara apa pun hari ini. Kami hanya datang untuk melihat pengumuman nilai, mengambil beberapa dokumen siswa yang mungkin dibutuhkan untuk mendaftar ke sekolah selanjutnya, dan mengikuti upacara pelepasan yang mungkin tak sampai menghabiskan waktu 20 menit.

Mata ku beralih ke sebuah benda mungil di atas novel. Ponselku.  
" Ck! bisa bisa aku mati karena bosan kalau begini terus!" rutukku. tangan kecilku meraih Ponsel. Lalu menancapkan headset ke tempatnya. Jari jemari ku tengah asik 'berselancar' di atas layar sentuh yang ada di ponselku. Memilih aplikasi pemutar musik.  
_Für Elise_ - Beethoven . 'tak jelek' batinku dalam hati. Tombol 'play' sudah ku tekan beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan cepat kusambar kedua ujung headset lalu menempelkannya di telinga.  
Dentingan piano mengawali musik klasik itu. Jenis musik yang sangat kusuka. Entah bagaimana aku mulai suka musik klasik. Mungkin mewarisi sifat orang tuaku yang juga suka musik klasik. Pikiranku luruh bersama dentingan piano yang makin keras dan makin menciptakan nada yang indah. Mataku terpejam menikmati musik lama itu.

"...el?"  
"...iel?"  
"Ciel?...Ciel?"  
"HOI! CIEL!"

Mata ku terbuka lebar setelah merasakan sentakkan yang tiba tiba mendarat di bahuku. Aku mendongak. Menatap sang pelaku 'pemukulan' yang berdiri di depanku. Ah... Peter?  
"Ada apa?" tanyaku mencabut kedua ujung headset dari telinga.  
"Kenapa kau disini sendirian, eh?" tanya nya lalu duduk di sampingku tanpa disuruh. Meraih Novelku lalu membuka buka halamannya secara sembarang.

Aku menatapnya " Tak ada. Hanya menunggu orang orang itu selesai" ujarku tanpa memperhatikan papan pengumuman.  
"Orang orang?" kali ini Peter menyambar ponsel yang ku genggam, -setelah meletakkan novel yang sepertinya tak membuat dia tertarik. Tak sopan? Memang. Aku berjenggit. Lalu mendecih kecil.  
"Mere-" mataku membulat. "Hei? dimana mereka?" seruku setelah melihat area papan penguman terlihat sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua orang yang masih berdiri disana.  
"Siapa? kelas 3? Bukankah mereka harus ikut upacara pelepasan hari ini?" ujar Peter dengan wajah polos yang sukses membuatku kaget setengah mati.  
'Benar juga! hari ini ada upacara pelepasan! Gyah! kenapa aku lupa!' pekikku dalam hati. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Semua benda yang ada di sana, kusambar cepat cepat. Novel, Ponsel, Headset, kripik kentang yang tadi kubeli...eh- biarkan saja disitu!  
Setelah semuanya sudah bersemayam di tas cekolat bludru milikku, aku langsung bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Peter yang pastinya sedang memandangku penuh tanya.  
"Ciel! kau meninggalkan krip-"  
"Makan saja!" pekikku sebelum tertelan di tikungan koridor.

* * *

"...semuanya berkat murid muridku tercinta yang..."  
"Sial! Sudah dimulai" rutukku berlari ke barisan murid paling belakang. Kulihat Kepala sekolah **Lawrence Anderson** sudah berpidato panjang lebar dengan muka masam tak mengenakkannya. Tanganku menyentuh dada, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang dari tadi tak beraturan karena berlari dari koridor kelas 3 sampai aula sekolah yang jaraknya -sangat- jauh. Nafasku juga agak tersengal.

"Ciel! Pssstt!" aku menoleh ke kiri. Murid murid tengah berdiri tegap mendengarkan pidato sang Kepsek. Eh? lalu, siapa yang memanggilku tadi?  
"Woi! Ciel!" kali ini aku menoleh ke kanan. tapi tetap saja yang kulihat hanya murid berbaris.  
"Woi!" Tiba tiba tangan jahil menyentil tengkukku. Aku menoleh tajam ke arah belakang. Seorang Anak lelaki berambut pirang pucat tengah tersenyum kearahku dengan sangat manis sambil melambai lambaikan tangan kirinya. Che...Finnian.  
"Apa?" tanyaku datar kembali fokus kedepan.  
"Kau terlambat eh?" tanya Finnian.  
"Sedikit." ujarku agak bohong. terlambat 10 menit itu lama, dan aku tahu itu. sayangnya rasa gengsi ku selalu membuat kebohongan.  
" 13 menit itu lama lho, Ciel" ujarnya memberitahu.  
"10 menit!" Ralatku dengan penekanan yang membuatnya kaget.  
"Hehehe, maaf..." sekali lagi. Senyuman itu tersungging di wajahnya. Senyuman polos yang sejujurnya membuatku marah. Yah..bisa dibilang dia tersenyum seakan ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Hello? Dia itu murid kelas 3 yang sering membuat kekacauan!  
"Tapi artinya kan sama" sambungnya.  
Ck! aku mendecih kesal lalu fokus pada Mr. **Lawrence** yang tengah berpidato panjang lebar.

"...Saya selaku Kepala Sekolah mengucapkan selamat yang setinggi - tingginya kepada semua siswa kelas 3 yang telah berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Terutama kepada **Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford **yang berhasil menjadi siswa dengan Nilai tertinggi .." Mendengar kata kata kepala sekolah, semua murid langsung bertepuk tangan dan memandang Lizzie penuh kagum, tak terkecuali aku sendiri yang memang sudah mengangguminya sejak dulu. Sedangkan Lizzie hanya tersenyum manis kearah teman teman dan guru guru yang bertepuk tangan.  
"...Siswa kelas 3 yang saya cintai, harap untuk diingat bahwa perjuangan kalian tidak hanya berakhir sampai disini saja. Namun masa depan kalian masih sangat panjang sehingga jangan pernah puas dengan apa yang telah kalian raih hari ini. Kembangkan terus bakat dan kemampuan kalian karena tantangan ke depan semakin berat. Jadilah pribadi yang unik serta memiliki kemampuan yang menonjol diantara yang lain..."

'Unik katanya?' desisku menahan tawa.  
"...Hanya dengan bermodal kemampuan tersebut maka kalian semua akan tetap sanggup bersaing dimasa yang akan datang. Demikian lah, pesan pesan saya untuk murid muridku tercinta, semoga kalian mendapat masa depan cerah" Dengan itu selesai sudah pidato Mr. **Lawrence **. Aku bertepuk tangan mengikuti anak anak lain.

"...Sekarang, Acara pengumuman juara yang di pimpin oleh Mr. **Henry Barrymore" **ujar sang MC mempersilahkan seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berkumis tebal. Orang yang di tunjuk itu maju perlahan. membawa secarik kertas.  
"Ya, pertama tama, saya sangat terhormat untuk mengumumakan juara dengan nilai ujian tertinggi yang telah diraih oleh murid murid kelas 3 tahun ini. Saya juga mengucapkan selamat atas hasil kerja keras kalian yang membuahkan hasil manis... dan..."  
"Huuuu! Cepat umumkan!"  
"Ya! Cepat!"  
Sorak semua murid dengan nada tak suka yang sukses membuat Henry selaku Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang menyebalkan itu kaget. Aku ikut menyoraki. Dasar cerewet! Langsung to the point saja kenapa sih!

"Baik! Baik!" ujarnya agak marah. mungkin dia tak suka kalau ada orang yang menginterupsi kata katanya. hah! siapa peduli! toh tak akan ada yang menggubris perkataan Pak Tua itu.  
"Saya akan membacakan juara nya dari peringkat ke-5" Jeda "Yang menduduki Peringkat ke-5 adalah…"

"... **Finnian** dari kelas 3-3!" seru Mr. Henry membuyarkan rasa tegang semua murid. Sontak, semua kepala berputar ke arah orang yang disebutkan. Anak laki laki yang berdiri tepat di belakangku itu menjerit kegirangan sambil menutup mulutnya. Rambut pirang pucat miliknya bergoyang saat ia melonjak lonjak senang. Berlebihan? Sangat.

"Selamat ya!" ujarku agak berbisik. Tak lupa sedikit senyuman ku tunjukan padanya. Walau pun dia sangat menyusahkan, tapi dia temanku juga. Finnian membalas senyumku.

Semua murid plus guru bertepuk tangan. Aku pun begitu. Finnian berjalan kearah panggung tanpa mengurangi senyum bahagianya. Sesekali menengok kebelakang hanya untuk tersenyum pada teman temannya yang memberi selamat.  
"Selamat, Finnian. Kamu mendapat nilai yang cukup bagus. Yaitu dengan jumlah nilai **46.70** " Ujar Mr. Henry seraya memberi selamat pada Finnian . Diikuti tepuk tangan dari semua penghuni aula tersebut. Finniantersenyum senang seraya menerima sertifikat yang di beri kan oleh Pria gendut berkacamata yaitu Mr. Carter.

"Selanjutnya, murid yang menduduki peringkat ke 4 adalah..." Mr. Henry memberi jeda.

"... **Clayton** dari kelas 3-1 !" Sesaat setelah di umumkannya si juara, Sambutan berupa tepuk tangan yang meriah memenuhi ruangan 20x15 meter yang di padati oleh murid kelas 3 dan beberapa guru. [A/N : Ukurannya itu ngaco, jgn anggep serius,bayangin aja Aula sekolah yang standart /plak/]  
Orang yang di sebut hanya ber-dehem sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Cih! orang itu selalu saja sok. Dengan agak berat hati aku bertepuk tangan. Ia berjalan ke arah panggung. berdiri di samping kanan Finnian.

"Selamat Clayton!" ujar Mr. Henry yang tiba tiba suara nya merendah.

"Hm" ujar Clayton datar.  
"Clayton berhasil lulus dari tes dengan nilai ... " Entah kenapa Mr. Henry menggantungkan kalimat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Clayton mendongak. Memandang wajah guru-nya itu keheranan.  
"...**47.00**..." sambung Mr. Henry sambil menghela nafas panjang. Tiba tiba semua murid terlihat menahan tawa. Tidak seperti Finnian tadi yang masih mendapat tepuk tangan saat nilainya di umumkan, kali ini Clayton malah di tertawai. Mungkin aku tahu alasannya. Clayton kan murid kesayangan Mr. Henry, yang katanya GENIUS. Akhirnya aku menahan tawa juga. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Mr. Henry yang menahan malu sedangkan si Clayton malah terlihat tenang tenang saja.

"Cepat Teruskan!" pekik salah satu murid.

"Iya! Cepat!" seru yang lain. Beberapa detik kemudian, ruangan jadi gaduh karena para murid tak sabar menunggu dan tidak tahan melihat wajah kecewa sang wakepsek yang semakin lama semakin tak enak di pandang itu.

"TENANG!"

Seperti yang di perintahkan, semua murid kembali terdiam. Aku tercekat mendengar Mr. Henry yang baru saja berteriak. Kini semua kembali tenang dan...serius.

"Juara ke 3...**Mey-Rin** dari kelas 3-3!"

Semua pandangan kembali terfokus pada orang yang telah di sebutkan namanya. Mey-Rin, orang yang di panggil malah terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Tangannya gemetaran. Dan mulut yang komat kamit tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

Siapa yang tak kenal dia? "Miss Unconfident" begitulah orang orang memeanggilnya, karena sifatnya yang kikuk, ceroboh, dan kurang percaya diri. Jadi, maklum saja kalau dia terlihat shock saat namanya dipanggil. Mungkin murid murid lain akan berteriak kegirangan atau melonjak lonjak tak jelas. Tapi itu lah dia, Mey-Rin gadis yang berbeda.

Akhirnya setelah menyiapkan mentalnya kembali, Mey-Rin berani berjalan maju. Wajah merahnya itu tak kunjung kembali normal. Selama 'perjalanan' ke altar, beberapa insiden 'kecil' terus terjadi. Entah dia yang kesandung, atau tiba tiba dia limbung atau hal hal aneh yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Selama itu juga, beberapa siswa sedikit kaget saat hal hal yang Aneh itu menimpa Mey-Rin. entah teriak atau memakinya. Karena Spontanitas, aku pun sempat kaget saat tiba tiba Mey-Rin kesandung kerikil yang besarnya tak seberapa.

"Selamat, Mey-Rin, kamu lulus dengan...nilai **47.35**..." ujar Mr. Henry setelah Mey-Rin tiba di atas panggung.

"Terima..Ka-Kasih" ujar Mey-Rin sembari menerima sertifikat dari Mr. Carter.  
Setelah menyalami Mr. Carter, Mey-Rin berjalan mendekati Finnian. Berdiri menurut peringkat.

' Oke, kali ini pasti aku! ' batinku penuh percaya diri. Sebenarnya hati ku agak mencelos saaat mendengar bahwa Lizzie lah yang menyandang sebagai juara 1, tapi...mungkin demi dia, kali ini aku akan mengalah. Jadi, pasti juara 2 adalah aku!

"Sekarang , Saat mengumumkan juara runner-up kita...dia adalah..." Jantungku berdegub kencang. Mulutku komat kamit berdoa. Salahku juga yang tadi tidak mampir ke papan pengumuman, tapi, ah...yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Toh ini malah menambah adrenalinku.

"...E..." huruf pertama yang kutangkap saat Mr. Henry membuka mulut. Eh? E? tapi...namaku Ciel, yang di awali huruf C, bukan E! Tiba tiba rasanya badanku Drop. Semua rasa percaya diriku hilang. Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku kalah! Tidak mungkin aku tak masuk dalam 5 besar. Tak mungkin aku kalah dengan Mey-Rin yang kikuk itu, apalagi si Clyton yang jelas jelas hanya mementingkan uang dan imej. [baca : image]  
TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Semua hal yang tak mungkin kini memenuhi relung otakku. tak mungkin jiika aku kalah dari mereka bertiga. Mengingat IQ ku yang bisa di bilang diatas rata rata. Semua ini tak mungkin! Tak mungkin jika orang lain lah yang mendapat peringkat 2!

"Dia adalah….."

Kalimatyang menggantung itu seperti bom waktu yang sewaktu waktu bisa meledakkanjantungku yang kini sudah berdetak tak karuan. Kedua tanganku terkepal terasa mengeras karena terlalu serius. Berusaha menangkap sepenggalkata yang akan keluar dari mulut Mr. Henry.

"…..**Edward Midford**!" Ujar Mr. Henry akhirnya.

Bom waktu telah seluruh harapanku. Tubuhku melemas seketika. Seakan tak ada satu pun tulang yang menumpu badanku. Mataku tertutup. Tertutup rapat. Berharap saat aku membuka mata, keadaan sekarang tak pernah terjadi. Tapi, saat aku membuka mata,keadaannya masih sama. Tepuk tangan semua murid menggema di seluruh ruangan dansemua bagian telingaku.

Oh tidak. Kenapa ini benar benar terjadi. ?!

Tangan mungilku menyentuh wajah. Mencoba menutupnya perlahan. Sungguh, aku merasa malu. Aku tak masuk dalam 5 besar. Padahal, aku anak yang ber-IQ tinggi! Sesaat aku merasa ini tak adil. Bagaimana bisa, Si Edward kuning itu menang dari ku!

Disela sela jari jemariku yang sudah menutup sebagian wajah, kulihat Edward berjalan ke panggung. Wajahnya mengembang senyum. Walau wajah stoic-nya masih mendominasi. Dengan penuh kesabaran, ku dongakkan kepala. Mencoba menghadapi kenyataan yang meski terlampau pahit.

"Selamat,Edward. Kau berhasil menduduki peringkat ke-2 dengan nilai, **48.50**" Kata sembari menyalami Edward.

Aku tersenyum pahit. 'Seharusnya, aku yang berdiri disana. Seharusnya aku yang di salami oleh wakepsek itu. Seharusnya aku yang mendapat sertifikat dan piala itu.' rutukku dalam hati saat Edward menerima sertifikat dan piala yang dikhususkan untuk Juara II dan I.

Sebenarnya apa salahku? Seingatku, aku sudah mengerjakan semua soal dengan baik. Mungkin 2-3 nomor saja yang salah. Tapi kenapa Edward malah yangjadi juaranya?

"Baik! Sebelum saya mengumumkan juara I, ada sedikit pengumuman yang ingin saya sampaikan." Mata shappire-ku tertuju pada Mr. Henry yang berjalan kearah Mr. **Lawrence** . Bisa kulihat nampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan barisan para murid mulai terdengar bisikan bisikan yang tengah membicarakan pasangan wakepsek-kepsek itu. (bahasa mana ini?!)

Mr. Henry kembali ketempatnya semula. Membuka sebuah amplop putih yang masih tersegel rapi. Pria berumur sekitar 47-an itu membuka surat yang ada didalam amplop hati hati.

"Sebelumnya, Saya, selaku wakepsek ingin menyampaikan pengumuman yang mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkan kalian. Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar sebelumnya pada pidato Mr. **Lawrence**, Bahwa, murid yang menduduki juara I adalah gadis cantik kita, Lady Elizabeth Ethel CordeliaMidford, atau yang akrab kita panggil Lizzie." Mr. Henry menoleh pada Lizzie yang berdiri di barisan paling depan. Sekali lagi, semua mata tertuju padanya. Tapi, tidak denganku. Mungkin mood-ku sudah hilang.

"Yang lulus dengan nilai 49.05" sambung Mr. Henry yang sukses membuat murid murid bertepuk tangan, LAGI. Mr. Henry member isyarat agar Lizzie maju kepanggung. Yang langsung di respon oleh gadis yang kusuka itu.

"Namun, Juara per-I kita, bukan hanya Lizzie. Ada murid lain yang sama beruntungnya dengan Lizzie" Ucap Mr. Henry setelah Lizzie berdiri di tiba mimic Lizzie, Clayton dan Edward berubah mengernyitkan alis.

Semua diam. Kaget. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mr. Henry sebelum mengumumkan pengumuman tambahan ini. Seperti murid lainnya, aku juga ikut terdiam. Menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

Kini jantungku yang beberapa menit lalu berdetak agak normal,kembali tegang dan terpompa lebih kencang. Yah….layaknya seorang atlit marathon yang memburu garis finish. Tapi, kali ini lebih menegangkan bagi ku.

"Dia adalah murid pintar yang sangat sopan. Dan selalu mendapat juara disetiap lomba yang pernah ia ikuti." Sambung Mr. Henry.

Bibirku melengkung keatas mendengarnya.

"Dialah anak yang mendapat nilai ujian tertinggi seperti Lizzie,….**Ciel Phantomhive**"Sesaat setelah namaku di sebut. Semua mata para murid dan guru terpaku lama kemudian, sorak sorai, tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat ditujukan padaku.

Wajahku yang tadinya menegang,sekarang melemas. Tak ragu, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahku. Teman teman yang ada di sekitarku, tak jarang menepuk bahu, menyalamiku, dan baru yang kusebut keadilan. Aku tarik semua umpatan yang ku ucapkan , sebenarnya aku agak menyesal. Tak kusangka, ternyata kepala sekolah masih menyadari kepintaran dan keberadaanku.

Dengan langkah tegap, aku maju menuju panggung. Ku acuhkan tatapan Clayton dan Edward yang agak kaget. Che! Apa mereka tak pernah sadar akan kepintaranku? Hanya karena aku tak disebut sebelumnya, tak berarti aku kalah dari mereka, kan? Tapi aku tetap menoleh kearah Lizzie dan memberinya senyuman terbaik dariku. Yah,walau Lizzie secara blak blak-an mengacuhkan ku.

"Selamat, Ciel." Ujar Mr. Henry menyalamiku dengan wajah datar. Aku tahu,dia sudah sejak lama membenciku.

"Selamat, kami….." Sambung Mr. **Lawrence**.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya tahu kenapa ..err….dia bisa satu peringkat dengansaya, Mr. Henry?" tiba tiba suara Lizzie menginterupsi percakapanku dengan .

"Ah, benar. Aku hampir lupa memberi alasannya" Mr. Henry tersenyumcanggung.

"Mungkin kita jodoh, Liz" ucapku menggodanya. [A/N : che! Ciel OOC banget!]

Lizzie mendecih lalu berpaling dariku. Aku tersenyum simpul. Dia imut saat marah.

"Alasan kenapa mereka bisa satu peringkat, dikarena kan, nilai ujian mereka yang sama. Namun, karena kami bingung untuk menentukkan yang mana yang akan menjadi juara I, kami memilih untuk membandingkan data raport yang kami bandingkan adalah nilai di kehidupan sekolah, dan ternyata Lizzie-lah yang mendapat nilai kehidupan sekolah lebih tinggi daripada Ciel" ucap Mr. Henry panjang lebar. "Maka dari itu, kami lebih memilih Lizzie sebagai juara I, tapi kami juga menganggap Ciel sebagai juara I karena dia berhasil meraih nilai yang hampir sempurna itu."

'Aku kalah dalam nilai kehidupan sekolah? Persetan. Bagaimana pun juga,nilai KS-ku akan kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan seorang gadis bangsawan sepertinya' batinku . Aku melirik Lizzie yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi,aku melawannya dengan senyuman manisku yang bisa membuat wanita maupun lelaki takluk -tentu saja tidak berpengaruh untuk makhluk kuning yang satu ini-.

"Lihat? Kita memang jodoh, Liz" ujarku setengah berbisik.

Lizzie mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan menautkan kedua alis, pertanda ia tengah kesal.

"Baiklah, beri tepuk tangan untuk kedua juara hebat kita!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Diiringi soundbackground sorak sorai muridkelas 3, aku dan Lizzie secara bergantian menerima penghargaan dari kepalasekolah. Tak lupa kami bersalam lagi dengannya. Lalu, acara terakhir, berfoto bersama.

* * *

"Selamat ya, Ciel" untuk kesekiankalinya, seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Terima kasih" sahutku. Kedua anaklaki laki yang menepukku itu tersenyum lalu melenggang menjauh dariku.

15 menit yang lalu, upacara pelepasan dan acara fot-foto sudah usai. Sekarang waktunya murid kelas 3 untuk pulang. Sepeda _'goes'_ berlalu lalang di depanku. Melewati gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar. Tak jarang, beberapa anak menyapaku dan mengajak pulang bersama. Tapi, aku selalu menolak ajakan mereka dengan halus. Aku lebih suka pulang dengan _'dia'_.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengangkat tangan kiriku untuk melirik jam tangan biru tua yang kupakai. Pukul11.25. Aku sudah menunggu-_nya_ hampir 20 menit disini, di depan gerbang sekolah. Area sekolah juga mulai sepi. Hanya anak kelas 1 dan 2 saja yang Nampak berlalu lalang. Ck! Inilah kenapa aku benci menunggu.

Kepalaku berpaling ke kanan, lalu kekiri. Tak ada satu pun pria berambut perak yang lewat. Yang ada hanya ibu ibuyang tengah membawa belanjaannya dan…err…preman di gang kecil ujung trotoar sekolah. Sialnya, saat aku menoleh kearah mereka, mereka juga tengah seringaian muncul dari ketiga wajah bengis itu.

Tak ingin cari masalah, aku langsung membuang muka. Berusaha tak bertatapan langsung dengan mereka lagi.

"Lihat saja! Kalau kau tak datang 5 menit lagi, aku tak akan membagi kue mochi buatan nenek dengan _mu_!" ujarku setengah bergumam. Kepalaku menunduk. Menatap kaki kiriku yang sedang menendang nendang debu tak tertangkap pengelihatan. Telingakku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah padaku. Preman preman itu kah?

Saat aku mendongakkan wajahku, tiba tiba sebuah telapak tangan besar menutup kedua mataku. Dan saat itu sebuah deru nafas menempel di belakang telingaku.

"Menunggu siapa, manis?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Review?

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Untitled**

**Fic by C'Citruz**

**Disclaim : Kalau kuroshitsuji punya saya, bakal saya jadiin genre Shounen-ai dah XD**

**Genre : Masih romance and slice of life aja (?)**  
**Kalo soal Gore ama Suspense or Mistery, di chapter lain. entah itu chapter berapa**

**Rate : T aja dulu, M nya nyusul**

**Warn : Typo berterbangan (?) Boy's Love. De-el-el**

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER TWO**

"Menunggu siapa, manis?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua tanganku meraih sepasang telapak tangan yang menutupi pengelihatanku. Tangannya besar. Hampir menutupi seluruh wajah mungilku. Aku masih tak yakin dengan siapa yang tengah menutup mataku. Preman itu kah? Ha? Itu tak mungkin. Kalau pun orang ini preman, dia pasti sudah me-malag-ku tanpa basa basi seperti ini.

"Hm? Menunggu seseorang, eh?" ulang orang yang makin menutup mataku tanpa celah. Sebuah aroma khas menyeruak dari mulutnya yang berada di belakang kepalaku. Eh? Aku kenal aroma ini. Suara ini juga, walau agak terdengar lebih serak.

Bibirku melengkung melukiskan senyuman. Lalu menarik paksa kedua telapak itu dari mataku. Kuputar kepalaku kebelakang, diikuti sebagian tubuhku.

Aku bisa melihatnya kini. Orang yang tadi menutup kedua mataku. Orang berambut perak dengan aroma khas citrus dan senyuman menawan. Dia berdiri di belakangku. Mengenakan kaos hitam bertuliskan "I'm the fallen angel" dengan ditutupi rompi putih tanpa lengan serta jeans biru panjang agak ketat.

"Ash…" ujarku memanggil namanya. Ash tersenyum.

"Menunggu lama?" tanyanya berjalanke sampingku.

"Ya! Sangat!" bentakku marah. Ash berjenggit kaget lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Ahh…maaf, tadi sedikit ada urusan" Ash menggaruk kepalanya yang-aku yakin- tak gatal. Aku menatapnya tajam. Lalu membuang muka "Ayo pulang! Hampir hujan! Nanti nenek marah!" ujarku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Eh? Ciel! Tunggu!" Ash berlari lalu berhenti disampingku. Selama perjalanan pulang, kami terdiam. Tak ada topic yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan soal peringkat yang aku dapat, tapi itu akan terkesan sombong. Lagipula aku ingin menjadikannya kejutan.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, langit makin menghitam. Diikuti suara gemuruh yang saling bersahutan. Angin dingin juga mulai menerpa tubuhku dengan kasar. Ash terlihat merapatkan rompinya. Aku pun begitu, tak tahan akan udara yang mengelilingiku.

Daun daun kering yang berserakkan di trotoar Nampak terangkat beberapa cm dari tanah. Lalu jatuh ke tanah lagi. Angin mempermainkan daun daun tak berdaya itu. Detik berikutnya, daun daun tersebut terangkat tinggi. Menghilang dari tanah dan terbang entah kemana. Angin makin kencang rupanya.

"Ciel. Mau hujan. Kita harus berteduh. Aku tak bawa payung" ujar Ash dengan wajah posesifnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setuju dengan omongan pria yangberbeda usia 2 tahun denganku.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah toko roti di seberang jalan. Sebelum kami menyebrang saja, sudah banyak orang yang beridiri di depan toko. Berteduh. Ternyata gerimis mulai turun. Titik titik air yang jatuh dari langit itu membentuk sebuah seni abstrak di jalan raya.

Kendaraan yang awalnya berlalu lalang di jalan, kini mulai hilang satu demi satu. Orang orang yang tengah beraktifitas di luar rumah, mengembangkan payung payung mereka. Mencipakan bulatan bulatan yang unik.

Lampu hijau kini berubah jadi merah. Saatnya pejalan kaki menyebrang. Tanpa di komando lagi, Aku dan Ash segera menyebrang. Menyatu dengan padatnya orang orang di jalanan yang bernasip sama seperti kami. Tangan kecilku mempererat tas yang kubawa. Agar tidak jatuh saatorang orang sibuk itu menyenggolku.

Langkah lari kecil kami terhenti disebrang jalan. Di bawah naungan atap toko roti yang lumayan luas. Banyak orang orang yang tengah bersandar di kaca dan dinding toko. Dan ada juga yang masuk ke toko tersebut. Sekalian mengganjal perut mungkin, karena dilihat dari awan yang bergumul di langit, nampaknya hujan rintik dengan angin kencang ini akan berlangsung agak lama.

Kulihat Ash tengah mengelap rambut dan rompi putihnya yang agak basah. Sambil meracau tak jelas. "Hujan sialan! Padahal aku punya rencana dengan Paula!" racaunya-yang lebih mirip seperti umpatan meluncur dengan sukses dari mulut Pemuda 17 tahun itu.

"Oh, jadi kau terlambat menjemputku hanya karena kau ada urusan dengan Paula si gadis SMP itu?!" sindirku to the point. Ash tersentak.

"Hah? Bu-bukan, Ciel. Yang tadi itu,…. Angela menyuruku mengantar bunga ke panti jompo yang ada di pinggiran kota. jadi, aku butuh waktu untuk mengantarnya. Lagipula, jaraknya kan jauh" ujar Ash tersenyum canggung.

"Che! Tak usah berbohong! Fakta nya memang kau lebih memilih Paula daripada adik mu sendiri" ucapku ketus memalingkan wajah.

"Hah? Ti-Tidak, Ciel! Kau hanyasalah paham" Ash Nampak salah tingkah sendiri. Malah membuatku yakin kalau diatadi berkencan dulu dengan Paula gadis SMP tak jelas itu, sebelum menjemputku. Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

Bukannya cemburu-eh? CEMBURU?! What the…?! Aku? Cemburu dengan Ash?!Demi janggut Dumbeldore si kepsek Hogwarts yang suka menceramahi Harry! Ini KIAMAT! Tapi, aku bukan cemburu padanya! Aku hanya tak suka gaya nya saat bersama Paula. Mereka seolah sedang….memanas manasiku. Oke, memang wajar kalau mereka membuatku iri, mengingat aku masih jomblo, single, sindiri. Tapi, lihat saja nanti! Saat aku sudah mendapatkan Lizzie! Akan ku panas panasi mereka! Kalau bisa sekalian saja dibakar!

Kruyyuuukk~!

Suara gemuruh muncul dari balik merona. Malu dengan suara yang tak mau kompromi denganku. Sejak pagi tadi aku memang belum makan. Uang saku ketinggalan, walhasil, aku hanya mengisi perut dengan kripik kentang yang bahkan tidak membuatku merasa kenyang. Dan kini, perutku minta diisi!

Ash menahan tawa saat mendengar suara perut kosongku. Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menahan tawa. Sedangkan aku, hanya terdiam merutukki nasibku hari ini.

Hujan deras mulai turun dan angin berhembus normal. Tidak terlalu kencang juga tak terlalu lambat. Jalanan kiniagak sepi, karena orang orang tengah berteduh di toko toko pinggiran dingin menyerangku. Kuusap usap kedua lenganku yang hanya dibaluti kainseragam tipis. Bahkan titik titik hujan tadi membuatnya agak lembab.

Tiba tiba kepulan asap keluar dari fentilasi toko. Membumbung tinggi dari celah paralon samping bangunan toko tersebut. Hembusan angin membawa bau asap itu sampai di depan indra penciumanku untuk menghirupnya sedikit. Manusia reflex menghirup udara, bukan? Begitu lah aku, tak sengaja menghirup asap yang sebenarnya belum kuketahui kedatangannya. Harum. Dan, lezat.

Mataku melirik kekanan dan ke kiri. Lalu menghirup dalam dalam aroma yangmenjadi satu dengan asap itu sampai habis. Hirupan yang kedua kalinya, hidungkutak menunjukkan aroma apapun. Ternyata asap itu sudah hilang, habis aku hanya bisa mendesah. Dan mencoba mengacuhkan _Orchestra_ yangtengah menggema di perutku.

Mata deep-blue miliku melirik nama toko yang kusinggahi untuk berteduh ini.

**_ "La degâteau "_**

Tulisan bergaya latin itu terpampang di kaca dengan huruf besar yang dapat menarik mata. Tulisan berwarna merah keoranye-an tersebut bersanding dengan sebuah tokoh kartun amerika, Garfield, yang bergaya a la koki dengan kue tart ditangannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatku lapar.

Sudah 10 menit kami berdiri disini. Hujan tak kunjung reda, malah semakin deras dengan mengundang beberapa kawannya ; angin, petir, dan Guntur. Apalagi, perutku semakin mengamuk karena aku tak kunjung mengisinya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Duduk di emperan toko *itu bahasa mana?!* memasang wajah melas yangbelum aku tunjukkan pada siapa pun-kecuali nenek.

"Haaa~h"Ash merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil setengah menguap. Rupanya bukan akusaja yang bosan.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?" sahutku malas.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya mendekat padaku.

Aku melirik Ash dari ekor mata "Ya"

Ash mengangguk anggukan kepala, lalu kembali focus pada jalan raya yangtergenang air. Sudut siku siku langsung muncul di dahiku. Dia hanya menanyakanpertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?! Seharusnya dia tahu kalau aku lapar sejak 5 menit yang lalu! Kukira dia bertanya karena ingin meneraktirku atau apalah!

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda" seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu kacatoko. Mempersilahkan dua orang-yang sepertinya sepasang kekasih yangbaru saja berkunjung ke toko tersebut. Sang pengunjung tersenyum kanannya tampak bungkusan cokelat dengan tulisan "La de gâteau ".Sedangkan si pria mengembangkan payung besar. Sepasang kekasih itu berjalanmenjauhi toko.

"Ah! Membuat aku iri saja" desisku.

Toko itu kembali ditutup pintu kacanya. Beberapa orang yang bereduh juga satu per satu mulai meninggalkan toko karena sudah di jemput atau memanggil kendaraan umum yang kebetulan lewat. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin segera pulang, naik Taxi,tapi Ash bilang lebih baik berteduh dulu. Hanya decihan yang bisa kukeluarkan.

"Hm…Ciel?"

"Apa? Mau menanyaiku hal bodoh lagi?" ucapku kasar tanpa menoleh padanya.

"hah? Kejamnya…Tadi itu aku hanya ingin tahu" sergah Ash. Aku tak menjawab.

"Hei, Ciel. Apa kau mau makan?" tanya Ash setelah beberapa detik diam. "Akuyang traktir"

Kepalaku seketika mendongak. Memandang wajah Ash yang rupawan itu. Menatapmatanya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan kebohongan. Langsung saja, akuberdiri. Lalu mengangguk mantab.

"Kau seriuskan, Ash?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Serius!" balasnya tersenyum.

Oh Tuhan!Kau memang memilihkan aku kakak yang baik-walau terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Ash meraih tangan kecilku. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Ok!" balasku ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gaje kah? maaf, ini masih permulaan. rencananya sih buat ampe chapter 20-an /what the.../

m(_ _)m

Disini Ciel OOC banget dah! Maaf kalau minna ga suka *nangis bombay*

Eh, Tadi Pas Chi tahu cara ngapdet fic, Chi seneng banget lho ! *nari kecak (?)*

soalnya Chi kan lagi junior, jadi belum ngerti banget w /wajah polos/

oke, mungkin sampe disitu Chi curhatnya. jangan lupa, Ripiew minna  
#lambai lambai Gaje

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : Untitled**

**Disc : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Suspense, Crime in the last chapter little bit humor**

**Warn : typo(s), BL, tata bahasa yang salah, author ngelantur ga jelas, alur cerita melambat, kasus pembunuhan abal.**

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hujan sudah reda beberapa waktu lalu. Yang tersisa kini hanya titik titik hujan dan hawa dingin. Kilauan bulir air yang menggantung di ujung daun menjadi hiasan yang menarik mata. Matahari mulai mengintip dari celah celah mendung yang tersisa. Sesaat memamerkan cahayanya, tapi sesaat kemudian, cahayanya kembali tenggelam oleh mendung yang bergerak, lalu mentari kembali bersina lagi.

Di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana terlihat dua orang ; wanita dan lelaki tengah duduk berhadapan di lantai dengan sebuah meja persegi yang membatasi mereka. Tiga cangkir berisi teh hijau tersaji diatas meja beserta beberapa butir buah jeruk yang diletakkan di piring. Sang pemuda yang sepertinya masih remaja mengerutkan alisnya ke arah samping. Sedangkan sang wanita perpenampilan 'tua' tengah sibuk menikmati segarnya buah Jeruk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, Nek?" tanya pemuda berambut grayish tersebut dengan nada tak suka.

Si wanita, yang ternyata nenek dari pemuda tersebut mendongak lalu menoleh kesamping. Dimana terlihat seorang pemuda lagi namun dengan penampilan berbeda dari pemuda pertama, yang sedang menungging tak jelas di belakang TV . "Ash sedang memperbaiki TV. Katanya ada kabel yang putus" terangnya.

Pemuda pertama mengerucutkan mulutnya, pertanda tak suka "Cari perhatian" dengusnya lirih.

Pemuda bernama Ash merangkak mundur dari belakang meja yang digunakan untuk menopang TV, "Sudah selesai!" ujar pemuda berambut perak tersebut sembari tersenyum senang dan menepukkan kedua telapak tangan agar debu dan sarang laba-laba yang ada di tangannya hilang.

"Terima kasih, Ash" ucap Nenek "Akirnya nenek bisa menonton drama lagi"

Ash tertawa renyah "Ya, aku tahu kalau nenek suka Drama" Jari telunjuk Ash menekan tombol POWER pada bagian bawah TV. Dan, usahanya tak sia sia. TV itu menyala. Menampilkan sebuah acara Reality-Show.

"Ah, kau hebat, Ash" puji Nenek seraya menepuk pundak Ash. Ash tersenyum senang.

"Hei, ganti channelnya, nenek mau menonton Drama"

"Ah, baik" sahut Ash mengganti channel yang diminta.

Nenek tertawa senang saat menonton drama yang ia suka. Maklumlah, sudah 4 hari ini TV di rumahnya tak bisa di gunakan. Kalau pun di nyalakan pasti malah pelangi yang keluar. Ingin memanggil tukang reparasi TV, dia tak punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, nenek dan Ciel-nama pemuda pertama sekaligus cucu dari nenek itu, harus bersabar.

Ciel hanya diam, tak tertarik dengan Drama yang ditonton kedua orang yang duduk di hadapan dan disampingnya. Dari tadi ia hanya makan buah jeruk sedangkan teh hijau-nya masih utuh tak tersentuh. Dia masih marah pada Ash. Gara gara 'kecelakaan kecil' di toko roti tadi yang Ciel tak mau ingat lagi. Kecelakaan apa? Apa kalian ingin tahu? Well, okay. Aku akan beritahu sedikit. Salah satu pelayan ditoko itu, menyebut mereka sepasang kekasih. Konyol, 'kan? Maka dari itu, Ciel tak ingin mengingat hal yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Kriiing! Kriiing!

Ketiga orang yang bersantai di dalam ruang keluarga tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah meja kecil dekat pintu. Dimana sebuah alat komunikasi sedang berdering tak karuan karena ingin segera diangkat.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Ciel meletakkan buah Jeruknya keatas meja lalu bangkit menghampiri telepon rumah.

"Halo? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Ciel pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Ah, apa ini Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya seorang pria.

"Ya. Saya sendiri"

"Ah, Ciel. Ini Bapak, Lawrence Anderson" ujar pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Bapak Lawrence. Ada perlu apa menelepon saya?" sahut Ciel berusaha sopan karena sedang berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolah.

"Begini, Bapak ingin menawarkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Ya?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kau menduduki peringkat pertama dalam nilai ujian, begitu juga dengan Lizzie. Semua guru dan Bapak sendiri sudah sepakat akan menawarkanmu masa depan yang lebih baik, Ciel" jeda "Kami ingin memberimu beasiswa sekolah dan memasukkanmu ke sekolah yang kau mau secara gratis"

Deg!

Mata Ciel membulat sempurna. Mulut kecil nan tipisnya menganga. Ia benar benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. "Ma-Maksud Bapak?"

"Begini Ciel, Pihak sekolah ingin memberimu beasiswa, karena kau sudah meraih nilai ujian tertinggi. Kami juga akan mendukungmu masuk ke SMA favorit dengan mengratiskan seluruh biaya masuk dan administrasi awal, dengan begitu, kau tak akan terbebani. Bagaimana? Kau berminat? Tapi Bapak harap kau mau, Ciel. Kau ini anak cerdas dan berbakat. Akan sia sia kalau kau tak mengasah bakatmu itu" jelas Bapak Lawrence panjang lebar.

Tangan Ciel bergetar mendengar penjelasan Bapak Lawrence barusan. Ia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Kalau begini dia tak harus putus sekolah. Ia tak harus ke pasar dan menjajakan kue mochi. Ia tak harus berkeliling kota agar dapat uang. Dan yang terbaik adalah, ia bisa meneruskan sekolah dan menjadikan cita citanya nyata!

"Ciel? Kau masih disana?" suara bapak Lawrence mengagetkan Ciel. Buru buru Ciel menjawab "Ya, saya masih disini"

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya pak Lawrence meyakinkan Ciel.

"Saya…Saya mau, Pak" ucap Ciel mantab. Ia sangat senang sekali bisa mendapat beasiswa dan bisa masuk kesekolah favoritnya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, besok datanglah kesekolah. Kau harus menandatangani beberapa surat pernyataan"

"Baik! Saya akan datang!" sahut Ciel girang bukan main. Ash dan nenek yang daritadi memperhatikkannya hanya diam keheranan.

"Kalau begitu bapak tutup dulu" ujar Pak Lawrence sebelum memutus hubungan telepon. Ciel menutup telepon perlahan. Senyuman terus terkembang di kedua belah bibirnya. Senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

Ciel melangkah menghampiri dua sosok berbeda gender yang duduk di depan TV. Wajahnya senang bukan main.

"Nenek!" seru Ciel membuat Nenek dan Ash hampir kehilangan jantung.

"Kau ini apa apaan sih?!" bentak Ash mengelus dada.

"Ciel, tak usah berteriak begitu. Seperti meneriaki pencuri saja" gerutu nenek menatap Ciel marah.

"Nenek, coba tebak" ucap Ciel penuh senyum.

"Apa?"

"Tebaklah…" pinta Ciel dengan nada manja-nya. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Ciel, karena jurus andalannya sudah ia kerahkan.

"Kau dapat kupon makan cake gratis" ujar nenek sembarang karena kembali focus pada Dramanya.

"Bukan! Tebak lagi…"

"Kau ditelepon pacarmu" sahut Ash tanpa menoleh kearah Ciel. Ciel menatap Ash tak suak.

"Baka! Tentu bukan!" pekik Ciel menahan marah.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Kau kan masih single" celetuk Ash yang membuat Ciel makin naik darah.

"Rggghh! Lupakan!" Ciel berpaling dari Ash lalu menoleh kearah nenek-nya. "Tebaklah, Nek"

"Apa ya? Mungkin sama dengan Ash" sahut Nenek dengan menahan tawa.

"Bukan, Nek!" Wajah Ciel langsung mengkerut tak suka. Ia benci kalau diejek soal pacar. Mengingat dia memang belum punya belahan jiwa. [A/N : sama aku aja Ciel, aku mau kok /plak/]

"Aku menyerah" Ash mengangkat tangannya tapi tak menoleh ke Ciel. Matanya masih focus pada layar televisi

Ciel mendengus "Aku tak bertanya padamu"

"Um, kau dapat juara lagi" Wajah Ciel mencerah mendengar kata 'juara' yang terlontar dari mulut neneknya. Well, itu hampir benar.

"Sedikit lagi" ujar Ciel memancing jawaban nenek selanjutnya.

"Entahlah, Ciel. Nenek tak tahu" akhirnya nenek menyerah.

"Aku-"

"Eh, Ciel, ngomong-ngomong soal 'juara', kenapa kau tak memberitahu Nenekmu?"sela Ash membalikkan badan menatap Ciel. Mata Ciel memincing.

'apa dia dengar pembicaraanku dengan Kepsek?' batin Ciel. Dia bahkan belum mengatakkan apa pun soal 'juara' pada Ash, tapi bagaimana dia tahu?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel menyelidik.

"Etto…juara yang kau raih di sekolahan. Kudengar kau dapat juara 1" terang Ash.

'ah, itu…kukira soal beasiswa' batin Ciel agak lega. Dia tak mau berita membahagiakan itu diketahui siapa pun sebelum ia memberitahunya sendiri.

"Juara? Ciel dapat juara lagi?" ujar nenek dengan nada senang. Ash mengangguk "Dia dapat juara 1 dalam nilai kelulusan. Sama seperti gadis kaya raya bernama Lizzie itu"

"Oh, cucu nenek memang hebat" puji nenek seraya menghampiri Ciel lalu memeluknya. "Nenek, aku bukan anak kecil" protes Ciel karena ia diperlakukan seperti anak SD. "Lihat! Ash meledekku!" jari Ciel menunjuk muka Ash yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak" bantah Ash yang masih menahan tawa.

"Tapi, Ciel. Nenek benar benar bangga padamu, Nak" Bibir nenek mendarat ke permukaan dahi Ciel. Meninggalkan rasa hangat disana. Ciel merona. Ia belum pernah di cium oleh neneknya didepan orang lain.

"T-Terima kasih" ucap Ciel canggung.

"Ah, kalau begitu, nenek akan buatkan kue mochi untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu" nenek bangkit dari duduknya, tapi sebelum wanita 71 tahun itu melangkah, tangan mungil dan lembut meraih jemarinya.

"Tak usah, Nek. Nenek disini saja, aku masih ingin memberitahu nenek sesuatu" ujar Ciel mendongak agar bertemu pandang dengan nenek-nya. Si nenek tersenyum simpul. Menyembunyikan sepasang bola matanya kedalam kelopak. "Baiklah"

Nenek duduk bersimpuh di samping kiri pemuda bermata shafirre seindah lautan tersebut. "Kau ingin memberitahu nenek apa?"

"Um…sebentar" Ciel menoleh kearah Ash yang duduk memperhatikan nenek-cucu itu. "Ash, bagaimana kau tahu soal pengumuman juara itu? Bukankah kau bersama Paula tadi?"

Ash mengangkat alis "Tentu aku tahu. Teman temanmu terus bercerita tentang nilai kelulusanmu sepanjang jalan. Dan aku tahu pasti 'Ciel' yang mereka bicarakan itu kau. Di kota ini yang bernama Ciel 'kan hanya kau" jelas Ash. Ciel hanya mendesah.

'Sudah tak jadi kejutan lagi' pikirnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau beritahu?" ulang nenek yang ternyata sudah penasaran.

"Ah, iya. Tadi …."

CIEL P.O.V

"Ah, iya. Tadi….tadi itu Kepala Sekolah-ku yang menelepon" ujarku pada nenek.

"Kepala Sekolahmu? Ada perlu apa dia meneloponmu?" sekarang Ash yang mulai penasaran. Aku tak menoleh padanya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu berita menggembirakan barusan pada nenek dulu.

Kulihat nenek menatapku penuh tanya.

"Begini, nenek tahu 'kan bahwa aku sudah meraih juara pertama dalam nilai ujian." Jeda "maka dari itu, pihak sekolahan ingin memberiku beasiswa dan membiayai semua kebutuhan sekolah di SMA nanti" terangku sedikit ragu. Aku takut nenek akan menolaknya. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain, wajah nenek mencerah. Sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas. Menampakkan senyuman terindah yang dulu pernah menaklukkan kakekku.

"Kau data beasiswa?" tanya nenek lagi. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, kata Pak Lawrence aku akan mendapat beasiswa dan pihak sekolah juga akan mendukungku untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang SMA. Mereka yang akna membiayai administrasi awal dan perlengkapan lain, Nek" ujarku lebih menjabarkan perkataanku yang pertama. Kulihat nenek masih terdiam dengan wajah heran tapi juga diiringi senyuman bahagia. Aku melirik Ash yang duduk di samping kananku agak jauh. Ash terbelalak.

"Eh? Apa ini tak normal?" gumamku. Dan saat kalimat itu meluncur, kurasakan pelukkan hangat dari wanita di sampingku. Nenek memelukku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Menikmati harumnya wewangian melati yang setiap hari nenek cipratkan ke pakaian. Tanganku melingkar di punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian kurasakan basah di bahuku. Menembus baju kuning yang baru kukenakan .[A/N : Ciel uda ganti baju lho habis kehujanan tadi]

Nenek menangis. "Nek?" panggilku. Wanita renta itu melonggarkan dekapannya. Lalu memandang wajahku dengan tatapan bahagia. Kulihat ada segaris bening di bawah ujung mata.

"Nenek benar benar bangga padamu" ujarnya di antara tangis bahagia. Entah kenapa wajahku mulai memanas. Tapi segera kutahan air yang sudah terbendung di pelupuk mata. Nenek kembali memelukku.

* * *

"Jadi, kau ingin meneruskan sekolah kemana, Ciel?" tanya nenek disela sela kegiatannya mengaduk tepung terigu. Aku mendongak. "Um, entah aku belum memutuskannya" jawabku singkat. Mataku kembali focus pada adonan kue mochi yang kubuat.

"Ciel, bagaimana kalau mendaftar ke SMA Atsushi ?" tawar nenek yang sukses membuatku terbelalak.

"Apa nenek mau aku jadi berandalan? Disana itu sekolah yang tidak disiplin, Nek. Bisa bisa aku jadi kaki tangan _Yakuza_ kalau lulu dari sekolah itu" protesku keras. Lagi lagi nenek menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, maaf. Nenek juga tidak mau cucuk nenek yang imut in jadi berandalan. Mana pantas coba?" goda nenek. Alis ku bertekuk tak senang.

"Ah, kalau begitu ke SMA Shinsyu. Itu SMA ayahmu dulu" tawarnya lagi. Aku mendesah panjang.

"Ayolah Nek, apa aku harus pindah ke Kyoto?" tanyaku datar. Yang benar saja, apa hanya untuk sekolah 3 tahun, aku harus pindah sejauh itu?

Nenek tertawa renyah. Tangan kanannya yang diselimuti tepung ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut. "Nenek bercanda"

"Ash lama sekali, pasti dia mampir dulu sebelum kesini" Nenek menengok halaman samping, tapi tak ada tanda tanda dari makhluk berwarna perak itu.

"Mungkin ke rumah Paula" denngusku.

"Ah, kau cemburu ya?"

Wajahku merona. Nenek terdengar tengah tertawa. "Ti-Tidak! Kenapa aku harus cemburu padanya! Kami kan sesama lelaki! Ih, cemburu dengannnya sama saja Kiamat" ujarku lantang membantah godaan nenek.

Kembali ke aktifitasku membentuk adonan kue sekaligus menikmati semilir angin sore di ruang belakang, tempat dimana nenek sering membuat kue mochi. Seperti biasa, nenek bersenandung kecil. Lagu jaman dulu yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa damai. Untuk kesekian kalinya, angin kembali berhembus. Membuat daun daun basah di atas rumput tergeser dari tempatnya semula. Lagu yang nenek nyanyikan sampai pada reff, suaranya yang merdu sangat cocok dengan lagu slow yang ia nyanyikan.

Biasanya, saat ibu masih ada, dia akan memainkan kecapi dan menambah kesan damai. Ibuku memang wanita yang serba bisa. Pandai memasak, menyanyi, bermain kecapi, mengurus rumah dan lainnya. Mungkin itulah mengapa, Ayah bisa tertarik pada ibu. Ibu adalah seorang gadis keturunan Inggris-jepang. Nenekku orang Jepang, sedang Kakek orang inggris, tepatnya London. Dan hasilnya, Ibu lahir dengan rambut pirang indah dan wajah oriental. Ibu tumbuh menjadi orang sukses karena ia menjajaki dunia designer. Lalu saat ia berumur 22 tahun, ia dipertemukan oleh Tuhan dengan Ayah, lelaki perambut grayish-sama sepertiku, bernama Vincent Phantomhive.

Mereka menikah saat ibu berumur 24 tahun dan ayah 28 tahun. Berbeda jauh kan? Ya, tapi tak sejauh saat nenek dan kakek menikah. Nenek dan kakek menikah saat usia mereka 18 dan 30. Diatas normal, bukan? Yah begitulah jaman dulu. Yang muda harus bersama yang tua dan kaya agar mempunyai keluarga mampu. Biasanya, pernikahan seperti ini tidak didasari perasaan cinta, tapi lain dengan mereka berdua, kakek amat mencintai nenek, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kadang aku berangan. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Saling mencintai. Aku dan Lizzie. Hidup bahagia selamanya, walau waktu tetap akan memisahkan kami.

"Ciel, jemput Ash. Dia sudah keluar 20 menit. Jangan jangan dia kenapa kenapa" suara nenek menginterupsi anganku. Kudengar dari nada bicaranya, nenek sedang cemas.

"Ah, tak usah khawatir begitu. Ash bukan gadis yang rentan dengan hal hal sepele" jawabku asal.

"Ciel…Apa kau tidak cemas kalau kakakmu pulang terlambat?"

"Tidak. Lagipula dia bukan kakak kandungku" mataku masih focus dengan adonan kue. Walau aku sebenarnya tahu bahwa nenek tengah menatapku dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Baik! Aku akan jemput dia" seruku tak ikhlas. Aku bangkit lalu mencuci tanganku di wastafel dekat pintu. Dari ekor mata, kulihat nenek tersenyum senang.

Setelah mencuci dan mengeringkan tangan, kuraih jaket tipi berwarna biru tua yang di letakkan di kursi kayu. Aku segera memakainya lalu berjalan menuju rumah depan.

"Aku keluar. Tak usah menunggu, mungkin agak lama" pamitku.

"Ya, hati-hati"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Huanjjjeerrr /slap

dasar kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Panpikku di hapus ama kakak! /jambak rambut sendiri

dan dengan terpaksa saya harus nge post yang baru /nangis guling guling

untung aja dokumennya masih di flashdisk, jadi saya ga harus ngetik ulang, apalagi saya itu pelupa /jeduuaaaggh

GOMENNE MINNA-SAN~!

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : Untitled**

**Disc : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Suspense, little bit humor**

**Warn : typo(s), BL, tata bahasa yang salah, author ngelantur ga jelas, alur cerita melambat.**

**MAAF FANFIC INI SEDIKIT 'RUSAK'**

**SAYA HARAP MINNA-SAN MAKLUM DENGAN KEWARASAN KAKA SAYA YANG RADA 'GITU'**

**/digampar/**

* * *

** UNTITLED : CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Langit di ufuk barat menampakkan warna jingga yang sangat indah. Menandakan hari sudah sore. Sekelompok burung berterbangan di langit. Terbang menuju sarang mereka masing masing agar aman saat malam menjelang. Anak anak yang biasanya bermain, kini satu persatu mulai pulang kerumah. Dan, saat semua orang telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, pintu pun ditutup rapat. Menyisakan sore yang sunyi tapi damai. Mungkin yang masih 'hidup' hanyalah gonggongan anjing di beberapa rumah.

Jika dihitung, ini sudah ketiga kalinya, tubuh itu berhenti di depan pertigaan. Tubuh 'kecil' dan kurus yang dari tadi berjalan menyusuri gang gang yang ada. Lagi lagi, kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri lalu meneruskan langkahnya ke jalan yang ia pilih. Tubuh yang bisa ditafsirkan milik seorang pemuda itu, memilih untuk berjalan saja. Karena ia sudah lelah berlari kesana kemari.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menemukan pertigaan atau persimpangan. Ia selalu memilih kearah kiri. Insting. Kalau pun dia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, pemuda itu akan kembali lalu memilih arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang ia pilih pertama kali.

"Damn!" umpatnya disela sela langkahnya. Sebenarnya aku juga heran, kenapa pemuda itu bisa menoleh ke kanan-kiri selama perjalanan tanpa merasa nyeri pada tulang lehernya. Pemuda bermata _deep-blue_ itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sebuah jam digital melingkar disana. Menunjukkan pukul 4.55 PM.

"Dimana _sih_ dia?! Membuang buang waktuku saja!" rutuk pemuda yang bisa kita panggil Ciel Phantomhive tersebut. Bola matanya melirik kesemua sudut yang ada. Bahkan tempat pengumpulan sampah pun tak luput dari pandangan. Jujur saja, pemuda 15 tahun itu sedikit khawatir. Kakaknya-_walau bukan kakak kandung_, laki-laki yang dari tadi ia cari tak kunjung ditemukan. Ia cemas akan keadaan kakaknya. Lama - lama ia bertingkah seperti neneknya.

Sebut saja, Ash, Ash Landers. Nama kakak Ciel. Dia adalah murid SMA di Tokyo. Selama seminggu ini, Ash sengaja datang ke Nagano untuk mengunjungi Nenek Ciel dan kakak kandung Ash sendiri, Angela. Dia pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Ash juga memiliki wajah rupawan, banyak teman teman Ciel yang menjuluki Ash dengan nama _'Fallen Angel'_ karena ketampanannya. Tapi, dibalik topeng putihnya itu, tersembunyi sesuatu yang tak pernah orang orang sangka.

Ash pernah didiagnosa oleh seorang dokter dengan penyakit kejiwaan yang biasa disebut _'BIPOLAR'_. Penyakit Bipolar adalah penyakit kejiwaan _'tingkat medium'_ dengan perilaku _'senang berlebihan'_ lalu _'depresi berlebihan'_. Kedua sifat tersebut bisa berubah dengan cepat. Satu menit yang lalu dia bisa senang bukan main, tapi, 30 detik kemudian, dia bisa depresi setengah mati. Hingga keinginan untuk bunuh diri muncul dalam benaknya.

Penyakit itu diketahui sesaat sesudah kematian orang tua Ash. Saat itu, Ash masih berumur 12 tahun. Ia ditemukan di kamar orang tuanya dengan keadaan bermandikan darah. Di sampingnya, Ibu Ash tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka tusukkan yang bisa di bilang tak sedikit. Rambut panjang milik ibunya rontok dan wajahnya terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Sedangkan si ayah, yang terbaring di ambang pintu dengan pisau dapur berukuran besar menancap di dahinya.

Saat itu Ash hanya bisa menangis seorang diri di kamar itu. Karena Angela-_kakaknya,_ di kurung di sebuah kandang anjing di lantai atas rumahnya yang biasa di pakai untuk mengurung Pluto-_anjing mereka_, saat Pluto mengamuk. Ash terlihat kacau. Gusinya berdarah, Giginya copot 3 dan tulang jari kelingkingnya patah. Sampai sekarang, kasus kematian orang tua Ash belum diketahui karena tak ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Tapi, entah kenapa, semua tingkah Ash setelah kejadian itu, menunjukkan seakan ia sudah tahu siapa pembunuhnya dan ia sudah menyelesaikan kasus itu seorang diri. Simpulkan saja sebagai balas dendam. Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa benar dia telah balas dendam atau hanya sandiwaranya saja.

Namun, tak sampai disitu saja. Saat Ash lulus dari SMP dan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil dekat rumah Ciel, ia sering uring uringan sendiri. Ia selalu memarahi Angela tanpa sebab. Bahkan dia pernah hampir memotong urat nadinya. Untung saja saat itu Ciel datang dan langsung mengehentikan tindakan idiot Ash. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ash menangis. Menangis di pelukkan bocah yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia meracau tak jelas.

**_'Aku merasa bersalah, Ciel'_**

**_'Maafkan aku…'_**

**_'Ciel, apa aku pantas mati?'_**

**_'Ada yang salah denganku'_**

**_'Bantu aku, Ciel'_**

**_'Ciel, aku merasa bersalah, tapi disisi lain aku bahagia'_**

**_'Ciel, apa kau membenciku jika aku jujur?'_**

**_'Ciel, ini tak bagus'_**

**_'Ciel, Aku sakit. Tolong aku!'_**

Itulah beberapa kalimat tak jelas maknanya yang diucapkan Ash saat ia merasa depresi. Ciel, yang masih belia hanya bisa menemani Ash yang menurutnya sangat butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Sejak saat itu, Ciel sangat dekat dengan Ash. Bahkan Ash menyuruh Ciel untuk memanggilnya '_Kakak_'. Selama itu, Ash jarang depresi. Ia mulai bisa mengurangi sifat buruknya. Ash sudah bisa mengendalikan emosi. Tapi, jika sekali saja dia mulai, siapapun yang ada disana akan kena pedasnya mulut Ash.

Ciel yang kehilangan orang tua saat berumur 10 tahun, tinggal bersama neneknya. Ia sering mampir kerumah Ash. Mengajak Ash ke sebuah sungai kecil di ujung gang rumah. Menyaring ikan kecil disana. Bermain air hingga sore hari.

Dan saat mentari mulai redup, Ash akan duduk di bawah pohon Gingo yang tumbuh di tepi sungai. Dengan manja, Ciel akan menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Ash, lalu berkata "Aku ingin seperti ini terus".

Tapi itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Kini Ciel sudah tumbuh besar. Menjadi pemuda yang menarik hati semua gender. Dan demi gengsinya, dia tak akan menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Ash lagi. Jangankan menumpukan kepala, tertawa bersama saja kini susah. Namun, Ash, dengan sifat dewasanya, bisa mengerti keadaan Ciel. Sekarang, Ash-lah yang harus mengerti Ciel. Bukan seperti dulu yang berlaku sebaliknya.

* * *

Ciel kembali memacu kakinya untuk berjalan melewati salah satu jalan di pertigaan. Dan saat ia sampai di ujung jalan, ia bertemu dengan tangga tinggi dengan anak tangga yang TAK sedikit. Sebenarnya ia sudah menuruni tangga itu, tapi karena ingin mencari jalan lain, Ciel harus merelakan betisnya membesar nanti malam. Rasanya berdenyut di setiap sendinya. Apalagi ditambah dengan fisik Ciel yang sangat tidak cocok untuk berlari jarak jauh. Nafas yang senin-kamis itu mulai mendominasi paru-paru Ciel. Untung saja, 1, 34 menit kemudian, dia sampai di atas tangga.

Matanya kini di suguhi oleh sebuah bangunan yang tak begitu tinggi dengan warna mencolok dan sebuah gambar kucing di dinding depannya. Apalagi kalau bukan toko swalayan milik Paula. Karena tak menemukan Ash di toko Paula, tadi Ciel langsung menuruni tangga dan memulai perjalanannya mencari sang kakak.

Kini kakinya menapakki jembatan yang sebelumnya sudah ia lewati. Namun, ia tak mengurai kecepatan larinya. Ia terus berjalan dengan mata yang sesekali melirik jalanan yang berada di ujung jembatan.

Jujur saja, dia khawatir. Khawatir dengan keadaan Ash yang akhir akhir ini memang terlihat sedikit aneh. Dia takut kalau Ash bertindak bodoh saat tak ada dirinya. Ciel takut jika Ash tiba tiba berganti mood. Menjadi seorang yang depresi dan akhirnya bisa melakukan hal yang membahayakan.

Tiba tiba, perasaan was was terbesit di pikiranya. Ciel segera melangkah menghampiri sisi kiri jembatan. Matanya menyusuri lekukan sungai itu. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya aliran sungai yang deras dan batu. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Ash tiba tiba berubah mood dan terjun ke sungai berair keruh itu? Ciel langsung menggeleng. Mengusir khayalan yang kelewat mengerikan itu.

Ia meraih sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. Sebuah ponsel. Jari jemarinya menari di atas layar ponsel. Mencari sebuah kontak. Segera saja ia tekan layar ponsel itu saat sebuah nomor telepon terpampang jelas di sana lalu mendekatkan ke telinga

Ciel kembali melangkah. Kini menghampiri sisi kanan jembatan. Sekali lagi ia menelisik seluruh seluk beluk sungai yang masih saja dengan warna air yang sama. Tapi, yang ia lihat hanya air, batu dan air lagi.

Ciel menggeram kesal saat suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya, bukan Ash. Ciel kembali ke sisi kiri jembatan yang masih dengan keadaan sama. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Ash tapi, suara operator itu lagi yang menyahut.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu berjalan menuju sisi kanan jembatan. Mencoba memastikan lagi bahwa pemikiran buruknya tadi tidak benar. Kini yang ia lihat hanya batu, air dan rumput liar yang tumbuh di tepian sungai. Disana juga terdapat dinding batu yang sengaja di bangun untuk menghindari luapan air sungai saat hujan deras turun.

Ciel menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya menengok ke segala arah. Berharap menemukan Sesuatu yang bisa membantunya. Dan sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke dasar jembatan membuatnya tersenyum lega. Well, ternyata keberuntungan sedikit berpihak padanya.

Tapi, sebelum ia melangkah menuju tangga tersebut, matanya menangkap sosok putih tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon yang tumbuh di tepian sungai. Sosok itu sedang memagangi kepala. Terlihat depresi dan sedikit menahan marah.

Dan, sosok itu…

"ASH!"

* * *

Sepasang kaki berlari bergantian menuruni sebuah tangga di samping kanan jembatan. Saat kedua kaki yang dibalut dengan sepatu sandal menapakki lantai semen berlumut di tepi sungai, kaki itu kembali di program untuk berlari mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon tak berdaun di tepian sungai. Sang pemilik kaki terlihat terengah engah dengan wajah memucat dan mata yang dibilang tak rileks. Mulutnya menganga dengan terus menatap sosok itu. Sosok putih terduduk di bawah pohon, memegangi kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut halus berwarna perak.

Lutut Ciel segera mendarat dengan tidak mulus di lantai bersemen kasar tersebut setelah jaraknya dengan orang yang ia cari semakin dekat. Kedua tangan Ciel meraih wajah orang itu. Lalu menatap mata lawan kontak nya itu dengan seksama. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang salah di dalam tatapan orang berambut perak. Sedangkan yang punya wajah hanya bisa terkaget. Matanya ikut melebar.

"C-Ciel?" gumamnya rendah tapi tetap bisa di dengar oleh pemuda berambut grayish yang ia panggil Ciel.

"Ash, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Ciel dengan nada memburu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" balas lelaki perak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ciel.

"Jawab saja! Apa kau terluka?! Kenapa kau disini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" ulang Ciel dengan nada bergetar. Tangannya beralih dari wajah ke tangan lalu bahu lelaki bernama Ash di hadapannya.

"Aku…aku baik baik saja" sahut Ash akhirnya. Otaknya masih tak bisa memproses apa yang dilakukan Ciel barusan.

"Kau yakin?!" Ciel menatap Ash. Tentu dengan tatapan penuh cemas. Tapi, mata Ciel mulai rileks saat Ash berkata "Aku baik baik saja, Ciel" dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Ciel mendesah. Tak diduga, tiba tiba Ciel mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ash. Ciel memeluk Ash. Pelukan dalam dan hangat. Tak lama kemudian, Ciel terisak.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, Ash." Jeda "Kumohon"

Seberapa pun Ciel membenci Ash, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan kakak-tiri nya itu terluka. Terluka di sebabkan oleh penyakit Ash yang bisa saja membahayakan dirinya. Ciel tak bisa membiarkan Ash menanggung kesedihannya sendiri. Persetan dengan gengsinya kini. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah menemani Ash dan tak akan membiarkan dia kesakitan.

Ash mengelus helaian Ciel yang ada di dadanya. "Aku janji. Maaf membuatmu cemas"

Ciel mendongak. Menjauhkan wajah dari dada Ash yang berdegub tak karuan. "Kau kira aku saja yang cemas?! Nenek juga cemas, Ash! Kau seharusnya tidak pergi sendiri! Paling tidak ajak aku lain kali!" ujar Ciel marah yang masih didomiasi oleh nada bergetar. Bawah matanya sembab. Baru kali ini, Ash melihat Ciel menangisinya.

"Haha, maafkan aku…" ujar Ash tersudut.

"Kenapa ponselmu tak aktif?!" Ciel benar benar melepaskan pelukkannya dari Ash lalu duduk bersimpuh menumpu pada lutut.

"Ah, soal itu…" Ash Nampak bingung. "Um, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

Ciel mengerutkan alis dan dahinya. Menuntut jawaban jujur dari Ash. Dia benar benar tak suka saat ia di acuhkan. Apalagi dia sudah memutari seluruh komplek untuk mencari Ash.

Ash melirik Ciel sekilas. "Ponselku… ada disana" jari telunjuk Ash mengarah ke sungai dekat bawah jembatan. Ciel menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti jari Ash. "Dimana?" tanya Ciel karena tak melihat benda yang memiliki ciri ciri seperti ponsel.

"Disana" ulang Ash. Jarinya masih mengarah kesungai berair keruh di depannya.

"Ash, aku tidak sedang bercanda"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda, Ciel! Ponselku jatuh ke sungai." Jelas Ash dengan nada jengkel. Kedua alis Ciel terangkat. " JAtuh kesungai?"

Ash mengagguk "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya."

Awalnya Ciel masih terdiam, tapi beberapa menit kemudian, Ciel imut kita berubah jadi mak lampir yang siap menelan Ash bulat bulat. "BAKA! KENAPA KAU SECEROBOH ITU?!"

"Eeh?! Aku tak sengaja, Ciel!" sergah Ash membela diri.

"TAPI TETAP SAJA! KAU ITU CEROBOH!" sahut Ciel makin pedas. "KAU-"

"Maaf, aku tak akan melalukannya lagi" Ciel bungkam. Perkataannya baru saja dipotong Ash karena lelaki tinggi dengan rambut khas itu menarik lengan Ciel dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Wajah Ciel merona. Ciel terus merutukki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu 'lembut' pada lelaki 2 tahun lebih tua darinya ini. Kini, mereka berdua terdiam. Ash menumpukan kepalanya ke kepala Ciel yang bersandar di bahu Ash. Dengan disaksikan oleh bulatnya mentari di ufuk barat yang sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"A-Ayo pulang, nenek pasti khawatir" ajak Ciel seraya berdiri. Memotong adegan peluk-pelukan yang dinanti nanti reader /plak/

Ash bangkit lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

Rona Ciel makin menjadi jadi. Pemuda itu segera barjalan beberapa meter di depan Ash. Mencoba menghindari percakapan yang mungkin tidak diinginkan Ciel. Mengingat kakaknya itu suka menggoda.

* * *

"Tadaima~" seru Ciel sembari membuka pintu rumah. Dibelakanganya Ash berdiri menjulang dengan kantung plastic yang menggantung di tangan kanannya. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu setelah melepas alas kaki mereka masing masing.

"Ciel!" seorang wanita tua tiba tiba keluar dari arah ruang keluarga lalu berjalan tergesa gesa menghampiri dua pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

"Dari mana saja kalian ini?" tanya si nenek panic. Tangannya mengusap lengan Ciel lalu beralih ke lengan Ash. "Kalian membuat kami cemas"

" 'Kami' ?" tanya Ash heran. Yang ia tahu, hanya Ciel dan nenek yang tinggal disini, jika Ciel tengah bersamanya tadi, lalu siapa lagi yang dimaksud nenek dengan 'kami'.

Sebuah kepala (?) muncul dari balik pintu geser ruang keluarga. Menunjukkan wajah putih bersih nan cantik dengan rambut sewarna dengan milik Ash. Sosok di balik pintu itu bangkit lalu keluar. Kini seluruh tubuhnya terlihat. Dia seorang wanita. Memakai baju bercorak sakura pink dan rok panjang 10 cm dibawah lutut dengan corak yang sama. Dia adalah Angela, kakak kandung Ash.

"Oh, Ash. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu" Angela berjalan mendekati adik laki lakinya itu. Tapi, belum sampai tangannya meraih tubuh sang adik, Ash mundur beberapa langkah. Menolak secara terang terangan pelukkan dari kakaknya. Angela tersenyum maklum.

"K-kak Angela!" Ciel yang dari tadi diam melihat pertemuan kakak-adik tersebut, akhirnya angkat suara. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Angela menoleh "Ahh, Ciel. Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Angela seraya sedikit membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Ciel.

Sekali lagi, Ciel merona. Ia tersenyum canggung. Entah perasaan apa yang tengah menyelimuti hatinya sekarang. Ia selalu merasa malu dan canggung saat berhadapan dengan kakak dari Ash.

"Aku baik-"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" pertanyaan Ash sontak memotong omongaan Ciel. Angela menegakkan tubuhnya .

"Aku kesini karena kau tak pulang pulang, Ash. Aku mencemaskanmu"

Ash mendecih tak suka "Pulanglah. Aku akan menginap disini" setelah melontarkan kalimat itu, Ash berjalan masuk.

"Ash…" gumam Angela dengan raut wajah sedih. Ciel kembali mengkerutkan alis.

"Ash! Jaga bicaramu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kakakmu?!" bentak Ciel menghentikan langkah Ash.

Ash menghela nafas "Empat hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Tokyo. Apa salahnya jika aku menginap beberapa hari di rumah Ciel?" ujarnya tanpa berbalik.

"Tapi kau sudah 2 hari menginap. Kasihan Ciel dan neneknya. Kau hanya akan merepotkan mereka" sindir Angela dengan nada agak tinggi.

Semuanya hening. Diam dengan fikiran masing masing. Nenek dengan pikiran bahwa sesungguhnya, tak masalah jika Ash menginap lagi. Toh dia tak akan mengganggu. Malahan, Ash selalu membantunya membuat adonan kue mochi. Ciel hanyut dengan pikirannya, Ia ingin tetap bersama Ash. Walau dia menyebalkan. Tapi, kalau tak ada Ash, siapa yang akan membuatnya marah lagi? 30 hari dalam sebulan ia habiskan tanpa ekspresi, kecuali Ash datang. Berbagai ekspresi bisa dia keluarkan. Sedangkan, Angela, dia ingin adiknya kembali kerumah. Memuji bunga bunga yang ia jual di toko. Padahal tadi pagi Ash masih tersenyum padanya. Tapi, kini?

"Ah, nak Angela. Sebenarnya, tak masalah jika Ash menginap disini lagi. Kami tak keberatan" nenek memecahkan kesunyian. Angela menoleh dengan wajah tak ikhlas. Tapi, itu juga kemauan adiknya. Ia ingin adiknya tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menginap disini, tapi, hubungi kakak jika ada apa-apa" ujar Angela.

"Tapi, kak Angela, Bukankah Ash belum pulang ke apartemen kakak seminggu ini?" tanya Ciel.

Angela menoleh lalu membungkuk "Tak apalah, biar dia senang. Tadi pagi dia sudah ke toko" senyum Angela mengembang. Ciel sampai berfikir bahwa Ash sudah berbuat tak baik pada kakaknya ini. Tak pernah menjenguknya, hanya mampir sebentar ke toko. Dan malah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ciel dan nenek. Itu bukan sifat seorang adik. Tapi, mungkin ini efek dari penyakit Ash. Senang berlebihan lalu depresi berlebihan.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu, Ciel, Nek. Tolong jaga Ash untukku" pamit Angela menghampiri pintu. Nenek mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ciel hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Mereka memang sudah mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud 'menjaga' Ash. Ingat penyakit yang ada dalam tubuh Ash?

"Tenang saja, Angela. Kami akan 'menjaganya'" ujar nenek meyakinkan. Angela membuka pintu lalu tersenyum ramah sebelum ia lenyap di balik pintu.

* * *

Secercah sinar menelusup masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil melalui jendela berukuran sedang. Korden jendela itu tersibak sibak terkena hembusan angin yang masuk dari sela sela kaca jendela geser. Menimbulkan pergerakkan cahaya yang bisa 'mengganggu' mata. Seonggok tubuh menggeliat di balik selimut biru tua. Yang terlihat hanyalah Rambut abu abu kebiruan yang ada di ujung selimut. Serta sepasang kaki putih bak patung keramik yang keluar dari selimut bagian bawah.

"…ngghh…" erangnya halus saat cahaya kurang ajar menggelitik kelopaknya. Salah Ciel ternyata, lebih memilih korden warna putih yang mudah di tembus cahaya, daripada korden warna biru tua yang pasti sulit di 'dobrak' cahaya. Akhirnya, sepasang kelopak itu perlahan terbuka. Memamerkan mata shaffire terindah yang pernah dimiliki dengan gaya malu malu karena si empunya mata belum sadar penuh. Ciel bangkit dari posisi tidur miringnya dan mengucek mata kirinya yang gatal.

Ciel memutar tubuh. Menoleh kearah belakang badannya. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki tengah tidur disana. Mendengkur dengan volume yang cukup untuk membangunkan singa tidur. Tapi, entah kenapa Ciel tidak terganggu dengan itu. Tubuh lelaki itu seluruhnya tertutup selimut yang Ciel gunakan. Ternyata lelaki itu menyelinap ke kamar Ciel dan tidur disampingnya.

"Dasar!" rutuk Ciel setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Tak ada niat untuk membangunkan pemuda itu. Ciel memilih untuk diam. Entah virus apa yang sudah mengontaminasi otaknya kini, Ciel membelai (baca : menarik narik) rambut perak disebelahnya. Menatapnya lekat lalu berpaling. Sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap di pikirannya.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Itadakimasu!" ujar ketiga orang berbeda gender itu di depan meja makan. Setelahnya, mereka sibuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah siap di atas meja. Walau menu sederhana, tapi nampaknya hidangan itu tetap dijadikan menu paling lezat bagi mereka.

"Ah, Ash. Apa kau tak merasa bersalah pada kakakmu?" Ciel mengawali pembicaraan dengan sepasang sumpit yang masih di mullut. Ash menoleh "Untuk apa? Dia tak akan terluka" ketusnya melahap nasi.

"Tapi, kau terlalu kasar padanya" lanjut Ciel meletakkan sumpit ke samping piring.

"Lalu?" Ash menaruh mangkuknya "Angela selalu mengaturku. Aku tak suka. Dia juga terlalu disiplin. Kau kira aku betah seperti itu?"

Nenek melirik Ash. Ash memandang Ciel dengan wajah nya yang mulai garang.

"Kau ini! Tak baik berbuat seperti itu pada kakakmu, Ash!" seru Ciel melawan tatapan Ash.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, Ciel?" sindir Ash menohok Ciel.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kau bersikap aneh" sahut Ciel memburu "Kakakmu menyayangimu, Ash. Balaslah kebaikannya barang sedikit" nada Ciel meluruh. Ash terdiam. Ia tak suka dengan sifat Ciel yang terlalu dewasa itu.

"Lalu? Apa kau cemburu, Ciel?"

Ciel mengerutkan kening "Apa maksudmu?"

Ash mendengus mengejek "Kau suka Angela"

DEG! Kata kata Ash seraya menusuk hati Ciel. Sesaat Ciel terdiam. Ini terlalu blak blakan. Sedangkan nenek terlihat tenang. Tak mau ikut campur dengan masalah remaja.

"Aku…Aku tak menyukainya!" bantah Ciel merona. Ash tersenyum. "Kau kira aku tak tahu caramu 'blushing' saat dia didekatmu?"

Ciel kehabisan kata-kata. Skak-mat pada permainan awal. Belum juga Ciel menyerang, 'raja' miliknya sudah dikepung oleh bawahan 'raja' milik Ash.

"Tak usah berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya!" bentak Ciel menatap lurus Ash.

"Kalau begitu tak usah berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya, Ciel!" senjata makan tuan. Itulah kata kata yang pas untuk Ciel saat ini. Kata katanya di ambil alih oleh Ash. Dan permainan berakhir.

Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama, sesaat kemudian, Ash mendesah. Ia menunduk di permukaan meja setelah menyingkirkan semua benda yang menghalangi. Giginya terdengar bergeretak. Nenek dan Ciel menatapnya cemas.

"Ash?" panggil Nenek meletakkan mangkuk. Ash makin terdengar menahan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya meremat helaian rambutnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang depresi berat. Jangan jangan…?

"Ash!" Ciel bangkit lalu menghampiri kursi Ash. Namun, sebelum sampai ke kursi Ash, Pemuda 17 tahun itu bangkit sambil memegangi kepala. "Pergilah, Ciel. Aku tak apa" ujar Ash rendah. Nenek ikut bangkit. "Ash, kau taka pa?"

"A-akh! Aku baik, Nek. Teruskan makan malam kalian, aku mau ti-tidur…." Ujar Ash memulai langkahnya. Tangan Ciel segera meraih lengan Ash "Apa kau yakin baik baik saja?"

"hm" jawab Ash singkat lalu mulai berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Ciel…" suara nenek makin membuat hati Ciel kalut. Ia merasa sangat menyesal sudah membentak Ash. Ciel memang mudah lupa suatu hal saat dia mulai tersulut amarah. Hasilnya, ia lupa akan kesensitifan Ash.

Ciel mendecih lalu berjalan ke koridor rumah. Ia melihat Ash menaiki anak tangga ke 9 dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegangi kepala "Ash! Maaf" pekik Ciel. Ash hanya menganggkat tangan kanan seakan memberitahu bahwa ia baik baik saja dengan itu. tapi, Ciel yakin dia ada masalah.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Ciel kembali menyisir rambut Ash yang terasa sangat halus "Dasar penyelinap" desis Ciel seraya tersenyum. Rasa senang tumbuh di pikirannya. Hanya dengan melihat Ash terlelap di sampingnya dan melihatnya tenang tanpa rasa sakit.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Saya bener bener stress gara gara hampir SEMUA chapter di hapus ama kaka saya yang onengnya kebanget /dilempar panci

MOHON MAAF PADA PARA READER!

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : Untitled**

**Disc : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery**

**WARN : typo(s), BL, tata bahasa yang salah, author ngelantur ga jelas, alur cerita melambat, kasus pembunuhan abal. **

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER FiVE**

* * *

_**ASH P.O.V**_

_ "Ibu! Ibu! Dimana Ibu?!" Aku terus berlari. Mengitari rumahku yang serasa tak berujung. Diselimuti hawa pengap dan tak bersahabat. Semua terlihat gelap dimataku. Hanya pantulan cahaya dari ruangan lain yang bisa menuntunku berjalan melewati koridor rumah yang panjang ini. Kakiku lembab saat membentur lantai kayu lapuk ini. Mengingatkanku pada rumah lama di pinggir kota. Rumah reyot tak layak, namun tetap kami tinggali. Terpaksa. Itu lah kepasrahan kami. Walau setiap malam kami rela menggigil, walau setiap siang kami rela kepansan, namun tak ada sebuah wajah pun yang menoleh pada kami. _

_ Aku masih berlari. Seakan detik yang bergulir tak kunjung berganti menit. Aku makin panic saat setiap ruangan yang kulirik tak menampakkan apapun. Hanya gelap, dan bercak merah. Tak tahu itu apa, aku pun tak mau tahu. Aku tetap berlari hingga sebuah ruangan besar di ujung koridor menahan langkahku selanjutnya. _

_ Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Daun pintu yang berjumlah dua itu terbuka lebar,-menunjukkan betapa luasnya ruang di dalamnya. Langkahku tersendat sendat. Seakan aku tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi, aku juga penasaran. Setelah membulatkan mental, kuajukan langkah menuju ruangan di depanku. Tapi, saat aku berdiri diambang pintu, mataku terbelalak. Mulutku menganga._

_ Kulihat ruangan yang biasa di pakai Ayah untuk bekerja itu penuh cairan merah kehitaman. Aroma menyengat menyeruak di setiap lapisan udara disana. Dindingnya tak luput dari cipratan cairan itu. Tapi, yang membuatku benar benar merasa aneh adalah, Ibuku, bersandar pada kaki kursi tanpa rambut. Matanya melotot seakan baru saja mengutuk seseorang. Tangannya terpelintir kearah yang tak seharusnya. Gaunnya sobek sana sini. Dan sebuah lubang berukuran kira kira 3 cm, tercipta di leher ibuku. Satu hal yang kutahu, Ibu meninggal. Tak bernyawa, tak bergerak. _

_ Kakiku lemas seakan tak ada tulang yang menumpu tubuh kecilku. Mataku terus menuangkan cairan hangat. Tanganku meremat remat ujung piyama abu abuku. Pada akhirnya, lututku menyapa lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi 'Duk' yang sebenarnya sangat terasa nyeri. Tapi, rasa aneh di dadaku mengalahkan rasa nyeri itu. Dan ini lebih sakit, sesak dan menakutkan. Entah apa namanya, tapi aku tak nyaman dengan perasaan ini. Tak kusadar, aku sudah terisak tak karuan. Aku menyeret lutut mendekat pada ibuku. _

_ "Ibu?" panggilku pilu. Namun tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya wajah itu. Wajah asing mengerikan. Kuusap kepalanya yang jarang akan rambut. Dan saat kuadahkan telapak tanganku, cairan merah itu yang terpampang. _

_ "Ibu….Ibu? Ibu….Ibu? Ibu….Ibu? Ibu….Ibu?" kurafalkan sosok itu seraya mendekatkan tubuhku. Tak ada rasa hangat. Hanya dingin dan dingin. "Ibu!" pekikku tak sabar. Sungguh, aku tak percaya dia tiada. Meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia penuh masalah ini. Aku tak mau, Ibu. Aku tak sanggup berjalan sendiri._

_ "Ibu! Bangun! Ibu? Ibu?" pekikku lagi menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Lendir menjijikan beraroma amis menguar dari mulutnya. Menggantung di bibir bawahnya. Aku tersentak. _

_ "Dia tak akan hidup lagi, Nak. Ibumu sudah mati" _

_ Aku menoleh keasal suara yang sempat mengagetkanku. Disana, diambang pintu, berdiri tiga orang pria. Berjas hitam dan berdasi. Gaya mereka seperti orang kantoran, seperti Ayahku dulu. Tapi, yang ini terlihat bengis dan galak. Dua diantara mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama, hanya saja modelnya berbeda. Yang berbadan tinggi dan bermuka jelek, menguncir rambutnya tinggi kebelakang, sedang yang satunya, orang yang berwajah agak 'beradab' memiliki jambul di depan kepala. Dan, orang yang terakhir tak mempunyai rambut sama sekali, alias gundul. Aku hanya diam menatapi mereka yang asing ini. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, salah satu pria melempar sesuatu kearahku. Sebelum tahu benda apa itu, tanganku reflex melindungi wajah. _

_ Kudengar mereka tertawa "Ayolah, Nak. Jangan takut pada ayahmu sendiri"_

_ Kuturunkan tangan yang melindungi wajah, betapa terkejutnya aku! Sosok yang dilempar di depanku adalah Ayah! "Ayah!" pekikku histeris lalu menarik sosok itu mendekat. "Ayah!" kuusap wajahnya yang juga penuh cairan merah. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?!" bentakku melayangkan tatapan paling seram yang kupunya. _

_ "Kami apakan? Kami hanya melaksanakan tugas, Nak" jawab yang berrambut panjang._

_ "Dan tugas kami adalah membunuhnya" sambung yang lain membuatku ternganga sekali lagi._

_ "M-membunuh me-mereka?!" ulangku tak percaya. _

_ "Ya, kami membunuhnya karena tuntutan pekerjaan" tiba tiba seorang pria lagi datang. Rambutnya hitam klimis dan berwajah agak tua. Hanya saja, yang ini terlihat seperti kalangan kaya, terlihat dari jasnya yang rapih. Pria itu Menyeret sosok gadis berambut perak-sama sepertiku, dengan keadaan di ikat. Mulutnya di sumpal kain putih yang melingkar di kepala. Gadis itu,…Angela. Kakak kandungku._

_ "Angela!" aku bangkit lalu berjalan cepat dalam satu langkah ke arah pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun, tonjokkan keras mengenai mukaku. Sontak, tubuhku terlempar ke belakang. Kembali ke tempat dimana aku duduk tadi. Aku meringis kesakitan memegangi pipi mulusku yang nyeri. _

_ "Tak usah mencoba jadi pahlawan, Nak" ujar pria gundul berbadan besar yang jadi pelaku penonjokkan._

_ 'Ugh!" erangku kesakitan. Kurasakan basah di ujung bibir. Jari telunjukku mengusap bagian tersebut. Ternyata darah keluar dari mulut. Mungkin karena tonjokkan yang kelewat sakit itu. Tentu saja karena tonjokkan itu! Siapa yang tidak akan berdarah jika sebuah kepalan tangan besar menabrak paksa kulitmu?! _

_Kulihat Angela menjerit tanpa suara. Jeritannya teredam pada kain penyumpal. Aku mendecih kecil lalu kembali bangkit. "Jangan sakiti, Angela!" Aku melangkah kea rah Angela yang hanya berjarak 1 meter dariku. Namun, lagi lagi aku kena tonjokkan. Tubuhku terpental ke lantai. Desisan kesakitan terus keluar dari mulut. Punggungku serasa dibakar, karena rasa panas tiba tiba mendominasi._

_Angela panic. Ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan, tapi tangan besar pria berambut klimis itu menghentikkan langkahnya. "Diam disana!" seru pria rambut klimis menatap Angela penuh amarah. Yang ditatap hanya terisak dalam hening. Aku mencoba bangkit dengan bantuan siku. _

_"Kenapa?" desisku tanpa mendongak kearah 4 bajingan itu._

_"Huh?"sahut pria berjambul._

_"KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADA ORANG TUA KAMI?!" jeritku bangkit menubruk pria berkuncir tinggi. Kugigit lengan kanannya kasar. Mencoba membuat orang orang itu jera. Tapi, yang kudapat malah sebaliknya. Pria botak berbadan kekar menarikku dari belakang-menghentikkan tindakkanku yang membuat di kucir mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhku dihempaskan begitu saja. Menubruk dinding dan kejatuhan lampu meja. _

_"F*ck you!" jerit laki laki berkucir marah. Ia melangkah cepat menghampiriku. Ingin rasanya aku berlari menghindar, namun, sialnya kaki kananku terkena pecahan lampu meja dan hasilnya aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat tangan berotot itu mencekikku. "Kau benar benar kurang ajar, Nak!" sekali lagi, tubuhku di hempaskan ke dinding sisi lain. Demi Tuhan! Punggungku serasa remuk! Aku terbatuk batuk memuntahkan cairan merah. Pria itu mendekat lagi. Menarik rambutku agar bisa menatapnya. "Kau bocah sialan!" Tanpa belas kasihan, kepalaku dibenturkan ke dinding. Rasa lemas sontak menguasaiku. Aku ambruk begitu saja._

_Di antara sadar dan tidak, kulihat Angela mencoba memberontak, tapi tak berhasil._

_"Bos, Boleh kami bersenang senang dengan bocah itu?" tanya pria berjambul pada pria klimis sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Dua pria lainnya tertawa laknat. _

_"Terserah kalian, tapi jangan sampi dia mati. Kalau dia mati, bayaran kita akan di potong" sahut pria klimis yang sukses membuatku merinding. _

_"Oh! Kenapa tak boleh dibunuh?" tanya si jambul. _

_Pria klimis itu menekan alisnya "Ikuti saja perintahku!"_

_Ketiga pria itu saling pandang. "Ok, Ok, kami tak akan membunuhnya" ujar si gundul melirikku. Aku hanya terdiam menahan rasa takut. Karena, kabur pun akan sia sia dengan keadaanku saat ini. Dari tadi, Angela meronta ronta minta dilepaskan. Membuat si pria klimis makin muak._

_"BISA KAH KAU DIAM!" Angela terisak mendengar sentakkan yang baru masuk ketelingnya. "Dia menyusahkan. Lebih baik aku singkirkan dulu anak ini" Pria itu berjalan menyeret Angela menjauh. Tanganku hanya terangkat sedikit. Tak menginginkan kepergiannya. _

_"Ok, anak baik. Ayo bermain dengan Paman" _

_Mataku terbelalak. Mereka, orang orang itu, menatapku seakan aku ini hamburger siap makan yang penuh dengan daging dan saus. Aku takut! Ibu! Ayah! Aku…Mereka akan melakukan hal yang jahat padaku!_

_Satu tendangan meluncur kea rah wajahku. Menciptakan rasa nyeri dan panas pada saat yang bersamaan. Lalu, tendangan selanjutnya bersemayam di perutku. Meninggalkan efek yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian, Aku muntah. Muntah darah tepatnya. Kurasa, lambungku atau ginjalku sudah remuk. Kedua tanganku memegangi area itu. _

_"Oh~ Kasian sekali. Biar kutambah lagi, Nak!" satu tendangan telak mengenai rusukku. Tuhan, ini sakit. Sangat sakit! Nafasku sampai tersengal karenanya. _

_"Ini karena kau sudah menggigit lenganku dengan mulut kotormu itu!" tendangan dan pukulan bertubi tubi menyerang tubuhku. Wajahku pun tak ketinggalan. Aku bahkan melihat dua buah gigi keluar dari mulutku saat pria botak itu memukul rahangku. Jika akan cermin, pasti aku bisa melihat betapa jelek wajahku sekarang. Penuh luka dan darah. Dan mungkin wajahku kini mulai cacat. Aku tengkurap. Bermili mili darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutku. Ini sungguh sakit, Bu! Kenapa kau tak menolongku? Tanganku menggapai sosok itu. Namun, jarak antara kami lumayan jauh, yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandangnya. _

_"Kenapa, Nak! Ingin minta bantuan ibumu?!" Tanganku ditarik paksa oleh pria berkuncir. Tangannya meremat semua jari jariku. Menimbulkan suara tulang yang bergeser. Aku menjerit kesakitan. "Aku tak mengerti dengan orang yang menyuruh kami, kenapa ia tak membiarkan kami membunuhmu? Padahal itu akan sangat menyenangkan mungkin" Dalam satu sentakkan, Jari kelingkingku patah! Rasanya nyeri dan sakit! SAKIT!_

_ Aku mengerang keras. Menangis sejadi jadinya saat orang itu kembali menghempaskanku ke lantai. Kugenggam jari kelingkingku yang tertekuk ke arah yang tak seharusnya. Tuhan, ini sakit! Ini sakit! Kenapa kau tak langsung mecabut nyawaku saja!_

_ "Huh! Cengeng"ejek pria berjambul membuang ludah kemukaku. Rasa jijik, marah, malu, sakit, sedih, dan kecewa campur aduk di benakku. Aku tak bisa apa apa lagi…_

_._

_._

_ "Aku tak puas dengan kerjaku sendiri" sosok pria berambut klimis muncul di ambang pintu. Membawa sebuah pisau dapur berukuran besar. 'Apa dia akan membunuhku?' bantiku miris an senang. Miris karena aku akan mati di umur yang terbilang masih muda dan Senang karena aku akan mengakhiri siksaan ini. Tapi, semua mimpi itu lenyap. Lenyap seperti bulir embun yang sudah bertemu mentari. Bukannya aku yang di lempar pisau itu, melainkan mayat Ayahku lah yang mendapat pisau itu. Ketiga pria itu kaget melihat benda tajam yang seharusnya untuk mencincang ikan, kini menancap di dahi sang korban._

_ "Aku memang sudah tak suka denganmu, John. Aku benci pada keluargamu. Untung saja, Penyuruh kami memberikan misi untuk membantaimu, yang bisa memuaskan rasa benciku padamu" ujar pria Klimis itu menatap mayat ayahku. Aku hanya terdiam, lunglai dengan segala pemandangan yang ada pada mala ini. _

_ "Dan kau…" pria itu menunjukku "Kau akan tersiksa selamanya dengan semua ini…" ketiganya tertawa kencang. Menggema di relung otakku. Menyiksaku perlahan. Membuatku gila dan…sakit.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Huah!"

Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit!

Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit!

Tiit! Tiit! Tiit! Tiit!

Kugelengkan kepala. Mencoba menetralkan pandangku yang masih buram. Sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak di atas meja terus menerus meneriakkiku. Memaksaku untuk bangun dari tidur lelap. Tangan panjang dan besar berotot muncul dari balik selimut, ya, itu tanganku. Atletis bukan? Haha! Kalian pintar menggoda.

"Ugh!" jari telunjuk dan jempolku mengucek mata. Lalu menarik kedua telapak tangan ke belakang tubuh. Membantuku menumpukan badan yang hanya dibelit dengan baju tipis tanpa lengan. "Ciel?" desisku dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun dari tidur. Aku menoleh kearah kiri. Tak ada tanda tanda bocah mendengkur. Kusibak selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badan, dan, ya, benar. Hanya ada aku d atas tempat tidur itu.

.

.

"Pagi, Ash" sapa wanita tua berambut putih saat aku menuruni tangga.

"Ah, pagi, Nek. Dimana Ciel?" tanyaku to the point berjalan kearah dapur.

"Dia sudah berangkat kesekolah. Katanya ada beberapa document yang harus ia tanda tangani untuk penerimaan beasiswa" jelas wanita itu di tengah kegiatannya menata meja makan. "Cepat sarapan, Ash" ujarnya mngelus lenganku.

Aku mengangguk lalu menghampiri kursi di dekat meja makan. Kulihat semangkuk sup miso sudah siap di hadapanku. Lengkap dengan asapnya.

"Tadi malam kau tidur dimana?" tanya nenek mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Dikamar Ciel" sahutku menyendok sup [A/N : saya ga make sumpit disini]

"Ah, begitu…" Nenek berjalan menuju wastafel. Mencuci beberapa piring yang mungkin bekas sarapan Ciel. Suasana menjadi sunyi. Nenek tak membicarakan apa pun lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemercik air kran yang menubruk gelas dan piring.

Aku memandang sup di depanku. Warna kuahnya agak gelap. Dengan tofu* yang mengambang di permukaannya dan sekepal nasi yang larut di dasar mangkuk. Kini aku tertegun sendiri. Pikiranku focus pada kuah miso. Aku berfikir, hidupku, hidupku sama seperti kuah miso ini. Keruh. Keruh oleh penyakitku. Keruh oleh semua hal yang menimpaku. Keruh oleh kejahatan yang di lakukan 'keluarga' itu. Semuanya, keruh.

"Ah, nenek…Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ujarku mendongak kearahnya. Nenek menoleh "Ya, tentu"

"Um,…Apa nenek pernah bermimpi tentang kejadian lampau?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Kejadian lampau?" nenek berbalik.

"Ya, seperti saat kecil, nenek pernah pergi ke pantai bersama orang tua nenek, lalu di waktu sekarang, nenek memimpikannya lagi. Kalau bahasa modernnya, seperti déjà vu, tapi ini kejadian nyata yang pernah nenek alami" jelasku panjang lebar. Nenek terlihat menyatukan alis.

"Entah, nenek rasa, nenek tak pernah" sahutnya "Memang ada apa, Ash?"

Aku menutup mata "Tidak, bukan apa apa"

* * *

_Mungkin memang hanya aku yang mengalaminya. Mimpi buruk yang juga merupakan kejadian nyata._

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

Review?

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	7. Chapter 6

**TITLE : UNTITLED**

**DIS : YANA-SENSEI**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, MYSTERY, SUSPENSE, CRIME IN LAST CHAP**

**WARN : TYPO, BL. DLL**

* * *

**AkuNoMeshitsukai : **

**ya nih, kakaku memang jahat TT_TT  
katanya mau ngedit, eh malah di hapus semua **

**/lempar piring**

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Hari jumat yang terlihat sangat sibuk. Orang orang terlihat menyebrangi jalan raya secara bersamaan saat lampu merah dengan symbol orang melangkah menyala. Mobil dan montor serta kendaraan lain berbaris rapi menunggu orang orang itu menyebrang. Yah, walau membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama, mengingat jumlah manusia dikota kecil bernama Nagano ini lumayan banyak.

Lampu hijau menyala terang, memberitahu bahwa mobil dan kendaraan yang sudah rela menunggu untuk bergerak. Dan kini jalan raya berganti dipenuhi oleh kendaraan, namun bukan hanya jalan raya yang penuh, trotoar pun juga jadi tempat persinggahan orang orang. Entah itu menuggu untuk menyebrang atau sekedar iseng berdiri disana untuk melihat lihat kendaraan [OK, Author mabok].

Termasuk pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai perak agak berantakan yang tengah berdiri diantara deretan manusia. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat. Dibalut kaos lengan panjang bergaris putih-biru tua dan celana tiga perempat bergaya sk8terboy. Wajah tenangnya sangat menawan, yah, bisa dibilang seperti malaikat. Wajahnya melukiskan mimic senang saat pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

**"Datanglah ke rumahku. Ayah dan Ibu ke Tokyo. Aku akan memasakkan ****_Donburi _****untukmu!"**

**Dari : Paulove**

Lagi lagi pemuda itu tersenyum lalu membalas pesan singkat yang ternyata dari pacarnya dengan kata 'YA'

Kembali ke keadaan kota Nagano yang -entah ada angin apa kemarin, bisa jadi ramai seperti hari ini. Padahal jika di ingat ingat, kota kecil namun sangat rupawan ini biasa ramai pada hari senin atau weekend. Mungkin dikarenakan besok hari libur, jadi kota ini sedikit ramai. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya maju ke jalan raya. Mengikuti orang orang lain yang menyebang jalan setelah lampu merah menyala.

Kakinya kini berpijak pada trotoar, setelah menyebrangi jalanan yang kurang lebih 7 meter tersebut.. Langsung saja ia berjalan berbelok. Kedua telapaknya ia sembunyikan di balik saku celana. Setiap wanita yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, berbisik kagum. Sedangkan yang jadi topic bisik bisik hanya tersenyum kecil. Mungkin memang takdirnya untuk jadi pemuda yang keren.

Sebuah bangunan berpagar bersi tinggi menjulang di bagian dalam trotoar. Di pagarnya terpasang sebuah papan nama. **_"Tatsuki Junoir High School*" _**begitula bunyinya (?). Pemuda itu melirik ke bagian dalam sekolah yang rimbun pohon di halaman depannya tersebut. Sepi. Mungkin murid murid disana masih mengikuti pelajaran. Ash Landers, pemuda itu, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar sekolah. Menunggu seseorang. Ia tak mungkin 'kan menerobos masuk ke sana. Apa dia mau di juluki penjahat? Kurasa tidak. Sesekali dia melirik kendaraan yang melintas di jalan untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Tak jarang ia mendapati mata mata genit beberapa gadis yang lewat di depannya. Tapi, Ash hanya diam untuk menanggapi hal itu.

Tiba tiba sebuah pesawat mainan tak sengaja mengenai bahunya, membuat pemuda itu kaget lalu menoleh. Ia melihat seorang anak laki laki yang mungkin masih berumur 5 tahun tengah berlari lari kecil ke arahnya. Rambut cokelatnya naik-turun seiring larinya yang juga naik-turun.

"Itu mainanku" ujar bocah kelewat imut itu menunjuk pesawat mainan yang jatuh dekat kaki Ash. Ash tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil pesawat mainan yang dibawahnya. "Ini?"

"Un!" sahut bocah itu seraya menarik kembali ingus yang hampir menggantung di hidungnya. Dengan rona merah dan kulit wajah yang mulus itu, Ash ingin sekali mencubitnya. Bocah laki laki itu meraih mainan dari tangan Ash "Telima kasih"

"sama sama. Ngomong ngomong, sedang apa kamu disini sendiri?"tanya Ash berjongkok didepan bocah yang kembali mengutak atik mainannya.

"Tidak, Ibu sedang beli itu" jari bocah itu mengarah ke tukang arum manis di dekat trotoar. Disana terlihat seorang wanita paruhbaya yang tengah menoleh pada Ash dan bocah tadi. Dan ia tersenyum lembut.

"Oh," gumam Ash kembali memandang bocah di hadapannya.

"Kalau Paman? Kenapa disini sendilian?" tanya bocah itu dengan wajah lugunya. Ash terkikik.

"Jangan panggil aku, Paman. Panggil aku kakak. Aku disini menunggu adikku" jelas Ash menatap bocah itu lembut.

"Tapi, Lambut kakak sudah putih. Itu belalti kakak sudah tua" celetuk bocah yang kini sangat ingin Ash peluk. Ash kembali terkikik. "Tapi kakak masih SMA"

Bocah itu mengangguk angguk mengerti "Lalu, dimana Adik kakak? Sedang belajal disana ?" jari bocah itu menunjuk SMP dimana adik Ash belajar.

"Iya. Kakak mau menjemputnya"

"Oh, aku juga akan besekolah disana! Mungkin adikmu dan aku akan jadi teman" ujar bocah itu mantab dengan bola mata bundarnya. Ash tersenyum "Iya, mungkin. Tapi, saat kamu bersekolah disana, mungkin adikku sudah menikah"

Mimik bocah itu berubah heran "Eh? Kok menikah?"

"Iya. Kare-"

"Luca, ayo pulang!" suara lembut diiring datangnya sosok berambut panjang pirang pucat menginterupsi omongan Ash. Kedua anak laki laki itu mendongak.

"Mamaa!" seru bocah itu memeluk sosok pirang di sampingnya.

"Uh~ Anak Mama ngapain saja?" tanggap wanita paruhbaya itu mencubit pipi si anak.

"Kenalkan, Ma. Ini 'Kakak'. 'Kakak' ini Mama!" tangan Luca meraih tangan kanan Ash dan mamanya. Membawa kedua telapak itu bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu anda, Nyonya" sapa Ash sopan. Wanita yang terpaksa berjongkok karena di tarik anaknya, itu tersenyum "Saya juga"

"Dia punya adik di sana, Ma! Nanti adiknya kakak akan jadi temanku!" ujar si Luca semangat. Sang ibu tersenyum maklum. "Ya. Makanya kamu harus makan banyak, Ok?"

"Ok!" Luca mengacungkan jempolnya lalu menempelkan pada jempol si Ibu.

"Anak mama pintar! Ayo pulang" ajak sang Ibu menggandeng tangan anaknya.

"Un! Dadah Kakak! Ketemu lagi ya!" seru si kecil.

"Yang benar itu 'sampai bertemu lagi' " ralat si ibu mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Un! Sampai bertemu lagi~"

"Sama-sama!" sahut Ash yang gemas melihat tingkah bocah itu.

"Saya permisi" pamit si Ibu melangkah.

"Iya" sahut Ash memandang kepergian keduanya. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Terlihat saat sang ibu menyuapkan arum manis ke anaknya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Seakan menuli dan membutakan mereka dengan bisikan dan tatapan orang orang dijalan. Mereka menikmati kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

Well, terasa familiar. Ash kembali bersandar ke pagar. Menatapi kendaraan dan beberapa toko yang ramai pengunjung di trotoar sebrang jalan. Tapi, angannya terbang tinggi. Tak padu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Pikirannya menerawang kejadian lampau. Kejadian dimana ia bisa menjadi 'sakit' seperti sekarang.

Kejadian yang membuat ia kehilangan orang tua, tempat tinggal dan kasih sayang. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas malam itu. Karena ia tak bisa melupakkannya.

Malam itu, dimana malam yang paling dingin antara malam malam lain. Ia sadar dari lelapnya karena telinganya baru saja menangkap suara keras dengan sebuah teriakkan memiluka. Ia bangkit lalu memandang sekitar. Kamarnya gelap. Tak ada sosok wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya. Pikirannya langsung mengacu pada hal yang tidak tidak. Ia berlari, melupakan sandal berkepala kelinci yang baru ia beli kemarin dengan ayahnya. Piyama perak dengan corak bulu bulu yang ia kenakan menari nari senada dengan gerak tubuhnya yang berlari.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri. Mencari sosok manusia, namun tak ada siapa pun di rumah besar dan terdapat banyak pintu itu. Langkahnya bergetar saat terdengar erangan dari arah dapur. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, dimana erangan itu terdengar. Namun ia kembali memacu langkahnya untuk maju. Mengahmpiri tempat dimana ia mendengar tembakan.

Dan, saat ia sampai disana. Semuanya hancur. Hatinya, pikirannya, tubuhnya, dan 'miliknya' hancur sudah. Seakan tak ada harapan lagi. Ia jatuh, jatuh, dan jatuh.

Setelah kejadian itu, dia juga masih ingat kejadian lain yang mengganggu pikirannya sampai sekarang. Beberapa hari setelah meninggalnya kedua orangtua Ash, dia dan kakaknya dibawa ke sebuah kantor. Di kantor itu penuh orang orang berseragam lengkap dengan pistol. Ia dan kakaknya di antar oleh seorang wanita yang juga memakai seragam dan pistol. Saat itu ia masih 12 tahun, ia hanya bisa diam. Kemudian, ia didudukkan di sebuah sofa. Menghadap kea rah seorang pria yang tengah merokok. Pria itu menghembuskan asap rokok membuat Ash terbatuk.

Beberapa jam, Ash ditanyai dengan serentetan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang ia anggap tak masuk akal dan aneh. Pria itu terus menanyakan kenapa Ash membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi, Ash yang merasa tak pernah menyakiti orang tuanya itu mengamuk dalam kantor. Mengobrak abrik seluruh dokumen yang awalnya tertata rapi. Dan akhirnya, Ash dikurung. Di masukan dalam sebuah sel yang juga di isi oleh beberapa anak yang terlihat punya masalah.

Eh! Tunggu! Ash tak punya masalah! Kenapa dia harus mendekam di sel ini! Satu jam Ash menggedor gedor pagar sel. Meminta untuk dikeluarka. Ia bahkan bersumpah akan jadi anak baik. Kakaknya pun memohon pada hampir semua orang di kantor polisi itu untuk mengeluarkan Ash, namun hasilnya Ash dan Angela kena bentakkan oleh orang orang disana.

Tubuh Ash melorot di dinding. Menangis diantara lututnya. Ia bergumam bahwa dia tak membunuh orang tuanya. Namun, orang yang mengintrogasi Ash terus mengatakan bahwa Ash telah membunuh orang tuanya. Angela duduk bersimpuh di dekat adiknya di sisi luar sel. Ia mengelus tangan Ash. Menyuruhnya bersabar.

Hampir 24 jam mereka disana, namun kantor polisi itu tiba tiba gempar saat Ash ditemukan tak ada dalam sel. Angela dan beberapa Polisi kalut. Mereka mengerahkan seluruh polisi di kantor itu untuk mencari keberadaan Ash. Angela menangis sejadi jadinya. Sedangkan para polisi heran, bagaimana Ash bisa lolos dari sel yang bahkan tak ada jalan keluarnya itu. Kecuali pintu masuk tentunya.

Kota kecil yang awalnya damai itu berubah ramai. Sirine mobil polisi menggema hampir di seluruh sudut kota. Rumah sakit yang sempat merawat luka Ash juga di singgahi polisi. Menanyai dimana keberadaan anak 12 tahun itu. Namun hanya sebuah gelengan yang polisi itu dapatkan.

Saat salah satu montor polisi melewati gang kecil dekat sungai, Polisi itu mendapati sosok kecil berambut pirang yang mengenakan piyama perak pula, tengah berdiri menatap air sungai. Polisi itu langsung mematikan mesin montor nya lalu menuruni tangga di samping jembatan. Tangan besar petugas kepolisian itu meraih pundak Ash. Dan benar, anak kecil itu Ash. Tengah menangis dari matanya yang dibanjiri air dan sembab. Piyamanya lusuh dan bau amis serta terasa basah.

_"Kau sedang apa disini?"_ tanya petugas itu.

Ash tersenyum aneh. Sulit untuk menggambarkannya "_Aku melakukannya_" ujar Ash disela sela tawa janggalnya.

Petugas itu menyatukan alis. Lalu segera membawa Ash kembali ke kantor polisi. Sesampainya di kantor, Ash selalu bergumam tak jelas. Ia mengatakan bahwa Ash membunuh **_mereka_**. Namun, semua polisi tak mengerti dengan maksud **_mereka_**. Beberapa detektif menanyai Ash perihal 'membunuh mereka' itu. Namun, yang para detektif dapatkan malah kemarahan Ash. Entah karena apa, setelah sesi introgasi, Ash bertingkah aneh. Satu menit yang lalu dia senang bukan main, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Ash menangis tersedu sedu. Ash bahkan hampir mencolok mata dengan pencil. Semua polisi bingung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengundang dokter.

Setelah mereka memanggil orang yang mereka butuhkan, Ash harus dihadapkan dengan penyataan pahit. Setelah 1 jam Ash menunggu di kantor polisi, Ia bertemu dengan seseorang berjuluk 'Dokter'. Ia di beri pertanyaan oleh dokter itu, pertanyaan yang berbeda tentunya, namun, di telinga Ash, pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dokter itu dan yang disebutkan oleh pria sebelumnya bertema sama. Pembunuhan. Seluruh pertanyaannya memakai kalimat berbeda namun dengan garis besar yang sama, membuat Ash sedikit merasa aneh. Ash menaikkan kakinya di kursi besi saat Dokter dan Ash bertemu empat mata di sebuah rungan tanpa perabotan. Tangannya menekan kepala.

"_Aku melakukannya!_" seru Ash kesetanan. Ia berdiri di kursi menatap dokter yang duduk di depannya. "_Aku melakukannya! Aku membunuh __**mereka**_!" teriak Ash berlonjak lonjak di atas kursi.

Dokter dan beberapa petugas masuk ke ruangan khusus itu untuk mengendalikan tingkah Ash yang sangat menyimpang. Ia seperti orang yang bisa mengendalikan suasana hati dengan cepat. Dan benar, beberapa menit yang berdiri di kursi, tiba tiba ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri. Menatap sang Dokter dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Aku membunuhnya, Dok! Betapa bodohnya aku_!" saat mengingat adegan itu, Ash yang sekarang memejamkan mata. Ia masih ingat betapa depresinya dia saat itu. Saat itu, ia meremat rambutnya sendiri. Merasa sangat bersalah saat membunuh **_mereka_**.

"Tenanglah, Ash! Ash! Dengarkan Bapak!" ujar Dokter itu menggenggam lengan Ash. Mata Dokter yang terlihat sudah tua itu menatap Ash lembut. "Tenang"

"Tenang?" gumam Ash menurunkan tangannya dari kepala perlahan.

"Ya, begitu. Nah, kau sudah tenang?"

Ash mengangguk.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Dokter itu bersandar di sandaran kursi. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pelan, menyuruh beberapa petugas untuk keluar. Sekali lagi Ash mengangguk.

"Siapa maksudmu dengan 'MEREKA' ?" saat pertanyaan itu terlontar, mata Ash melirik kesana kemari. Alisnya berkedut tak karuan.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tukas Ash dengan nada dingin.

"Karena aku bisa menyembuhkanmu jika kau mau memberitahuku" sahut Dokter itu diiringi senyum.

"Mereka?" desis Ash menunduk. "Aku memang membunuh mereka. Aku membunuh mereka karena keinginanku sendiri"

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?"

"Mereka…." Ash menghentikan kata katanya. "Aku benci mereka" ia sengaja mengganti jawabannya.

"Begitu? Boleh aku tahu siapa mereka itu?"

"Tidak. Kau tak boleh tahu. Yang boleh tahu hanya aku! AKU!" Ash kembali berdiri, namun dia berpijak pada lantai kali ini. Sorotan matanya penuh arogansi. Seakan dia yang memutuskan semuanya. Mau membunuh orang, mau memukuli orang, seakan itu keputusannya sendiri. Dan tak ada orang yang boleh menentangnya.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh tahu?" pancing Dokter itu menatap Ash. Ash menyatukan alis lagi. Ia menggeleng pelan dengan mimic heran.

"Karena…." Mata Ash melirik kea rah jendela berkorden tipis. Diluar ruangan itu Nampak seorang gadis berambut sama dengannya tengah menatap Ash penuh tangis.

"Karena….Aku…Aku tak tahu…" sahut Ash terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya berhadapan dengan lantai. Otaknya kini kosong. Ia lelah berfikir. Ia lelah. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia bisa dituduh membunuh orang tuanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba tiba suatu perasaan aneh merajainya. Ia terlalu lugu untuk menerima semuanya.

Dokter itu memejamkan mata, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia bangkit keluar ruangan, namun suara parau Ash menghentikan langkahnya "Dok, bisa kau sembuhkan aku?" ujar Ash penuh pengharapann menatap Dokter itu. Sang dokter hanya mendesah "Jika kau bisa memberitahuku siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'"

Ash tertegun. Tiba tiba tangannya mengepal. Giginya bergemertak tak suka. "AKU TAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU PAK TUA!"

.

.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya kepala polisi berwajah garang.

Dokter itu memandang sang kepala polisi marah "Dia mengidap bipolar. Apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanya? Menuduh sebagai tersangka pembunuhan orang tuanya sendiri? Sedangkan dia hanya anak berumur 12 tahun yang butuh perhatian, bukan prasangka buruk." Ujar Dokter itu sakartis [tulisannya betul ga?]

Kepala polisi itu terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kalian membereskan semua ini. Atau nama baik kalian akan tercoret. Saya permisi" Dokter itu berjalan keluar kantor. Sesekali menggeleng karena terlalu heran dengan perlakuan para polisi.

.

.

Ash mendongak. Menatap awan yang terhadang dedaunan. Kini ia sudahi ingatan itu. Terlalu menyakitkan jika diteruskan. Ash menutup kelopaknya yang terasa perih.

* * *

"….Sh!"

"….Ash!"

"Hallooo?! Ada orang disana?!"

Ash berjenggit kaget. Kepalanya menengok ke samping, dimana seorang pemuda lebih pendek darinya berdiri dengan wajah bingung. "Ah, Ciel. Kau sudah keluar?"

"Un! Hanya sebentar" tukas Ciel membenarkan letak tas ranselnya. "Ayo pulang"

"Ehh… sebentar, Ini ponselmu. Tadi aku pinjam sebentar" Ash mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya. Kemudian memberikannya pada pemuda berambut grayish itu.

"Ah! Kau meminjamnya?! Baka! Kenapa tidak bilang bilang! Jangan jangan kau baca inbox-ku ya!" sungut Ciel menepuk bahu Ash kerasa keras. Ash mengaduh kecil "Tidak! Apa untungnya membuka inbox pemuda single seperti mu!"

"Apa?! Dasar!" Ciel memukul mukul bahu serta lengan Ash. Yang dipukul hanya meringis seraya menahan tawa.

"Oii! Hei! Sakit tahu!" Ash menangkap salah satu tangan Ciel. "Ayo pulang! Aku ada acara!" Ash memutar tangan Ciel agar melingkar di pinggang Ash. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menjauhi bangunan sekolah. Ciel mendecih "Paula?"

Ash menoleh "Uh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ketara, kau kan orang malas. Kalau pun kau mau repot repot keluar rumah, itu berarti kau akan kencan dengan Paula" jelas Ciel cemberut.

"Cemburu, eh?" goda Ash .

"Apaa!? Yang benar saja!" sembur Ciel makin marah.

"Haha! Bercanda adikku yang manis. Lagipula dia akan memasakkanku **_Donburi. _**Aku rindu dengan masakan itu" ujar Ash dengan gaya yang seakan dia sedang menghirup aroma masakan itu.

"Memangnya dia rumah nenek kau tak pernah makan itu?"

"Sekali. Hehe"

Ciel hanya memutar bola mata. Kini keduanya berdiri di ambang trotoar. Menunggu lampu merah menyala. Puluhan orang pun makin mendempet dua orang itu semakin berdekatan. Dengan sedikit tak ikhlas, Ash melepas pangutan jarinya dari Ciel agar tak ada yang mengganjal diantara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu pun jadi merah. Itu berarti jalan raya itu kini diambil alih oleh para pejalan kaki. Ciel mengeratkan tasnya. Takut jika jatuh. Sesampainya di sebrang jalan, Ash dan Ciel kembali bercerita. Entah itu soal makanan buatan Paula, sampai kejadian memalukan saat Paula berkunjung di SMA Ash.

Sepanjang jalan keduanya saling berdebat. Memukul bahu satu sama lain. Tapi, pembicaraan ringan itu mulai berganti dengan pembicaraan serius.

"Ngomog-ngomong, bagaimana soal beasiswa nya?" ujar Ash setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Ciel melirik ke arahnya "Um… soal itu…"

Ash menoleh "Ada apa?"

"Ya, memang semua biaya administrasi awal, di gratiskan. Tapi…." Ciel menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" pancing Ash yang sudah penasaran.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Nagano" ucap Ciel memandang trotoar.

"Maksudmu?"

Ciel mendongak "Aku menolaknya"

Ash terbelalak diikuti langkahnya yang tiba tiba berhenti. "Menolaknya?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

SAYA SUMPAHIN KAKA JATUH KESANDUNG KRIKIL YANG GEDHENYA SE-GAJAAAAAAHH!~ /abaikan saja itu

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Title :_**** Untitled**

**_Black Butler a.k.a Kuroshitsuji_**** milik Yana-sensei **

**_Rate_**

**T**

**_GENRE_**

**MISTERI, SUSPENSE, ROMANCE DIKIT,CRIME DI CHAPTER BELAKANG**

**WARN**

**KISSU SCENE**

**BL, TYPO, ALUR SUPER LAAAAMBBAAANN~**

* * *

GOMENNE GARA GARA KAKA SAYA TT_TT

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

_"Ngomog-ngomong, bagaimana soal beasiswa nya?" ujar Ash setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Ciel melirik ke arahnya "Um… soal itu…"_

_Ash menoleh "Ada apa?"_

_"Ya, memang semua biaya administrasi awal, di gratiskan. Tapi…." Ciel menggantungkan kalimatnya._

_"Tapi?" pancing Ash yang sudah penasaran._

_"Yah, bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Nagano" ucap Ciel memandang trotoar._

_"Maksudmu?"_

_Ciel mendongak "Aku menolaknya"_

_Ash terbelalak diikuti langkahnya yang tiba tiba berhenti. "Menolaknya?"_

* * *

Ciel menoleh kebelakang. Dimana Ash berdiri dengan ekspresi kagetnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ciel membalikkan badan.

"Kau menolaknya? Tapi, kenapa, Ciel?" Ash berjalan mendekati Ciel yang ada agak jauh darinya. Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Memandang manic satu sama lain. Namun, Ciel melepaskan pandangnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku tak bisa meninggalkan nenek sendiri" sahut Ciel menyentuh baju ash dibagian dada. Menyeka sebuah debu abu abu.

"Tapi 'kan kau tak harus sekolah jauh, Ciel. Bukankah mereka akan mendukungmu dimana saja kau akan bersekolah?" ujar Ash memandang Ciel heran.

Ciel mendongak. Menatap Ash dengan tatapan sayu "Memang, tapi, saat aku kesana, ada sebuah persyaratan yang menerangkan bahwa, calon penerima beasiswa harus bersekolah minimal di Tokyo, dan bukan SMA di kota kecil seperti disini" jelas Ciel "Mereka menyuruhku memilih ; sekolah di Tokyo atau di Kyoto. Keduanya sama sama menuntutku meninggalkan Nagano yang berarti meninggalkan Nenek juga"

"Tapi kau cerdas, Ciel. Kau Genius! Kau berbeda dengan teman temanmu yang lain" ujar Ash.

"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan nenek begitu saja, Ash! Dia sudah tua renta! Dan kau mengharapkan aku pergi darinya? Meninggalkannya sendirian?! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya saat aku tak ada?!" seru Ciel marah. "Aku tak bisa, Ash. Taka pa aku harus jadi penjual kue mochi, yang aku inginkan hanya menyenangkan nenek, karena hanya dia yang ku punya"

Ash menatap pemuda itu lekat lekat. Mencari kesungguhan atas omongannya tadi, tapi, tetap saja. Ada suatu perasaan tak rela yang menyelimuti tatapan Ciel. "Ok, aku tak memaksamu. Hanya saja, apa kau serius?"

Ciel mengangguk mantab "Taka pa. Toh aku bisa meneruskan ke SMA lain di Nagano"

Ash ber-oh-ria.

"Ayo pulang. Aku lapar" ujar Ciel meraih tangan Ash lalu mulai berjalan.

Ash hanya diam. Mendengarkan ocehan Ciel yang tiba tiba jadi sedikit cerewet. Pembicaraan itu jauh dari tema 'pendidikan'. Mungkin Ciel sengaja agar tidak menyenggol soal sekolahnya. Sesekali Ciel tertawa kecil. Mulutnya mengajak Ash untuk mengingat masa kecil mereka yang masih lugu-lugunya. Ash selalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?" Ciel menghentikan celotehnya kemudian menoleh ke Ash.

"Apa kau akan mengatakannya pada Nenek?"

Ciel tersenyum tipis "Ya,"

Ash kembali bungkam. Kini keduanya sampai di ambang jembatan. Dimana kemarin Ash ditemukan duduk menatap sungai dan bilang pada Ciel bahwa ponselnya jatuh ke sungai. Ciel berpaling ke air sungai. Masih keruh. Lumut di dasar sungai naik kepermukaan. Membuat pemandangan yang terkesan kotor. Matanya beralih ke sebuah pohon tanpa daun yang tumbuh di tepi sungai.

"Ayo kesana!" ajak Ciel berlari menuruni tangga di sisi kanan jembatan. Ash mengekor di belakang.

Ciel langsung saja menghempaskan pantatnya ke permukaan semak belukar yang tak terlalu tinggi. Diikuti Ash yang juga duduk tepat dibawah pohon tanpa daun.

"Banyak yang berubah ya?" gumam Ciel memandangi sungai itu. Ia menyilakan kaki. Berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas semak yang gatal.

"Ya, perkembangan jaman" sahut Ash menyandarkan pugung ke pohon.

"Seingatku pohon ini ada daunnya" Ciel memutar badannya ke belakang. Lalu mengusap kulit pohon yang jadi sandaran Ash.

"Iya, mungkin air yang tidak bersih membuatnya rontok" ujar Ash sembarang.

"Hei! Yang mengotori air sungai itu lumut. Bukan limbah. Apa lumut bisa membuat pohon meranggas?" Ciel menepuk bahu Ash agak keras. Hingga si empunya bahu mengaduh.

"Auch! Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Di musim panas banyak pohon yang meranggas" Ash kembali memposisikan duduknya.

"Tapi itu khusus di daerah Tropis, kakakku-yang-sok-tahu! Di Jepang, pohon pohon akan meranggas saat musim gugur!" ralat Ciel dengan nada tingginya.

"Oh benarkah?! Adikku sudah pintar rupannya!" Ash menepuk kepala Ciel. Pemuda berambut grayish itu hanya mendecih.

Mereka pun kembali tenggelam dalam situasi kaku. Tak ada topic pembicaraan yang asyik untuk dibahas. Jika membahas soal 'beasiswa', mungkin Ciel akan murung. Mengingat tadi, Ash sempat memergoki Ciel yang menatapnya tak ikhlas saat berbicara mengenai beasiswa. Ash melirik Ciel yang duduk bersila dengan jari jari yang mempermainkan rumuput berbunga kuning kecil.

"Jika kau bisa ke Tokyo, kau mau kemana?" ujar Ash membuka pembicaraan. Well, pertanyaannya itu memang sedikit 'menyenggol' tentang pendidikan, tapi, tak apa kan sedikit mengambil resiko. Ciel masih diam. Itu berarti Ash salah mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia kembali menikmati desiran angin yang memainkan helaian kedua orang itu.

Tiba tiba Ciel mendongak "Aku mau masuk SMA yang sama denganmu"

Ash menoleh. Medapati Ciel tengah memutar mutar tangkai bunga bermahkota kecil itu sambil sesekali di tiup.

Ash terbelalak lalu menurunkan kedua tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menumpu kepala. "Di SMA Keito?"

Ciel mengangguk mantab. "Dulu, saat aku dan anak kelas IX lain mengunjungi SMA-mu, aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan sekolah itu. Bangunannya tertata rapi. Fasilitas lengkap seperti yang kau katakana padaku kemarin." Jeda, Ciel membuang bunga itu kesungai "Akan sangat bahagia jika bersekolah disana. Terlebih jika kau bisa sekolah disana tanpa biaya" Ciel menatap Ash.

Ash hanya bisa ber-oh-ria. Ciel kembali menarik satu tangkai bunga lalu meniupnya. "Tapi, yah..mau bagaimana lagi, itu hanya mimpi"

"Kuderngar disana ada taman bunga yang punya koleksi bunga terbanyak" ujar Ciel membuang bunga itu ke sungai lagi.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau suka bunga?" tanya Ash.

"Aku tidak suka. Aku hanya senang melihatnya" sahut Ciel tak lagi menyambar bunga. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya yang sudah terasa kaku. "..Nggghh!" Ciel meregangkan otot ototnya. "Aku suka bunga cosmos"

Ash lagi lagi hanya bisa diam. Ia bukan tipe orang romantic atau orang yang pintar dalam berkata kata. Ia memilih untuk diam. Lagi pula, kalimat Ciel barusan tak butuh jawaban kan?

"Eh, Ash…" panggil Ciel. Ash menoleh.

"Apa kau ingat kebun belakang rumahmu dulu?"

"Rumah yang mana?"

"Rumahmu yang ada di Tokyo dulu! Rumah besar mu itu"

Ash memincingkan mata, mencoba mengingat sebuah rumah berukuran besar dengan gaya eropa yang dulu pernah ia tinggali bersama keluarga besarnya "Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa menurutmu, bunga cosmos yang ada dibelakang rumahmu itu masih ada?" tanya Ciel menyandarkan pugung di dinding tembok pembatas sungai yang bagian bawahnya ditumbuhi semak.

"Entahlah, apa kau sangat menyukainya?" Ash memandang deep-blue milik Ciel.

"Yah, sedikit" sahut Ciel lirih.

"Kenapa?"

Ciel menoleh tajam "Baka! Memangnya siapa yang memaksaku untuk menyukai bunga itu, eh!?"

Ash berjenggit kaget. "Eh? Kau masih ingat?"

Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Ash ingit mencubit bibi chubby itu. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk menyukai bunga itu"

Ash melihat sebuah garis rona di pipi Ciel. Rona yang mambuat Ash ingin memeluknya. Apa itu yang disebut Tsundere?

Ciel menunduk. Memainkan helaian daun di bawahnya. Ash masih terdiam. Ada suatu perasaan yang terus menggelitik di hatinya. Perasaan yang sangat membingungkan. Ciel, pemuda yang keras kepalanya bukan main itu, masih ingat dengan janji yang ia buat 6 tahun yang lalu? Apa….Apa dia melakukannya demi dirinya? Demi Ash?

Ash membalikkan tubuhnya agar mengahadap pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ciel?" jeda "Terima kasih banyak"

"Eh?" wajah Ciel yang sudah pink itu makin memerah saat Ash tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ciel tertegun sejenak. Hanyut dalam manic indah yang dimiliki Ash. Tanpa sadar, jarak antara mereka semakin dekat. Ciel memejamkan matanya rapat rapat.

Cup~

Sentuhan kecil membuat Ciel terbelalak. Matanya bertubrukan dengan kelopak Ash yang tertutup. Demi gengsi-nya yang kelewat tinggi, Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ash menciumnya. Ya! Ash mencium Ciel! Tepat di bibir. Ciel kembali memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi, ini terlalu mendadak. Ia sampai tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang berantkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman lembut tak menuntut itu Ash sudahi. Kini yang ada dihadapannya adalah wajah Ciel yang merah seperti Strawberry masak. Mimik Ciel Nampak sangat Shock. Matanya melirik tak nyaman. Ash hanya bisa menanggapi ekspresi itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"First kiss-mu, eh?" goda Ash yang sukses membuat Ciel berjenggit dengan ekspresi yang makin pucat.

"BAKA!" seru Ciel memukul mukul dada bidang Ash.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu tertawa kecil. "Kau semakin imut, Ciel"

Ok, sekarang Author bingung mau menggambarkan se-merah apa wajah Ciel. Ciel menunduk. Menyembunyikan blushing di wajah putihnya. Ia tak mau Ash tahu bahwa Ciel gampang di goda.

"Apa maksudmu..er…dengan terima kasih itu?" tanya Ciel masih dengan wajah pink. Ash yang sedari tadi setia menunggu pemuda dihadapannya ini tenang, tersenyum. "Karena sudah menjadi orang yang sangat penting untukku"

Ciel mendongak saat jari tulunjuk Ash yang di terkuk menariknya. Dan sekali lagi, dua pemuda itu terikat dalam sebuah ciuman panjang dan menguras oksigen. Namun, kali ini Ash yang mendominasi. Membuat Ciel kewalahan dengan cara Ash yang sangat lihai [Sumfeh! Author nosebleed].

Namun, tak jauh dari sana. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang sepunggung, menatap kelakuan menyimpang mereka. "Ash!"

Yang merasa dipanggil menyudahi ciuman sesi kedua itu dengan terpaksa. Tapi, saat ia menoleh kea rah atas matanya terbelalak. Disana, diatas tembok pembatas sungai, ia melihat gadis yang sedang menatap mereka tajam. "Paula?"

Ciel segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merapikan seragamnya yang dikotori daun semak dan beberapa mahkota bunga. Sedangkan Ash masih terpaku melihat sosok gadis yang ternyata kekasihnya. Paula, nama gadis itu, berjalan penuh emosi menuju tangga yang mengarah ke sungai. Wajahnya dipenuhi air mata.

Ash bangkit. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Dan sebuah kantong berisi ikan segar mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Teganya kau!" geram Paula mengambil sesuatu dari kanotng plastic yang ia bawa. Kali ini seikat kangkung mengenai wajah Ash.

"Paula!" seru Ash melindungi wajahnya dari serangan si kekasih.

"Hei! Hentikan!" Ciel berusaha melerai kedua orang berbeda gender itu. Tapi, Paula yang sudah di selimuti rasa cemburu malah menjambak rambut Grayish milik Ciel.

"Kau ! Brengsek kau Ciel!" seru Paula menarik narik helaian yang ada digenggamannya. Ciel mengaduh seraya berusaha agar cengkraman Paula lepas dari rambutnya.

"Paula! Bisakah kau hentikan sekarang!?" Ash menarik tubuh Ciel setelah menghentakkan tangan Paula dari pemuda bertubuh keci itu. Ciel meringis merasakan panas di kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" gumam Paula menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Dengar, Paula" desis Ash mencoba meraih lengan Paula. Paula menggeleng pelan.

"Apa? Kau mau menjelaskan ini? Ini sudah jelas, Ash! Tak usah repot repot menjelaskannya" seru Paula mendorong tubuh Ash mundur. Tangisnya pun pecah. Kedua telapaknya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Paula?" Ash menjulurkan tangannya meraih lengan Paula.

"Apa?! Dasar bajingan!" umpat Paula menepis tangan Ash. "Aku percaya padamu! Aku bahkan rela dipermalukan demi kau! Tapi, apa yang kudapat? Sebuah pengkhianatan, eh?"

Ash mendecih tak senang "Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal yang bahkan kau benci?!"

Paula tertawa mengejek "Jadi? Ini salahku?!" Jari telunjuk Paula mengarah ke dadanya. Seakan menunjuk jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan karena Ash.

"Aku tak pernah memaksamu melakukan hal yang tak perlu" sahut Ash dingin.

Serasa dihujam ribuan pisau, Paula merosot. Duduk bersimpuh di tepian sungai yag ditumbuhi rumput. "Jadi, kau membela orang itu?"

Ciel menunduk salah tingkah.

"Ash, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. taka pa jika kau ingin mencari gadis lain, asal kau tetap mengingatku. Tapi, kenapa kau malah berciuman dengan pemuda lain?!" teriak Paula menunjuk kasar pada Ciel.

"Aku tak pernah menciumnya!" bantah Ciel maju.

"Ho? Begitu! Lalu siapa yang menciummu? Ash?!" ucap Paula sarkartis.

"Ya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja, bajingan!" Paula segera bangkit lalu meraih sosok Ciel, namun tangan Ash menghadangnya.

"Bukan dia yang salah! Memang aku yang memulainya" ujar Ash santai. Paula membulatkan bola matanya. Ash..Ash mengaku?

"Kau benar benar!" Paula menghantam hantamkan tangannya ke dada bidang Ash. Yang dipukuli hanya diam. Dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kita perlu bicara!" Ash menarik lengan Paula secara paksa. Membuat tubuh wanita itu terseret.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau! Lepas!" ronta Paula mencoba lepas dari genggaman Ash. Tapi, sia sia.

"Bisakah kau berdiri tegak!" Dalam sekali hentakkan, tubuh Paula berdiri tegak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menarik tubuh itu. Dan ronta rontaan Paula membahana sepanjang jalan menuju toko nya.

"Ciel, pulanglah" uajr Ash sebelum menaiki tangga.

Ciel tak bergeming. Ia memandang tanah tepian sungai dengan rasa bersalah. Tangan kirinya memegangi kepala. Karena jambakkan Paula barusan benar benar meninggalkan rasa panas.

'Paula benar, kenapa aku tak menolak ciuman Ash?' batinnya miris. Ciel terduduk di tanah. Meratapi kelakuannya yang membuat seseorang terluka.

"Maaf" ujarnya lirih

* * *

Sedangkan di tempat berbeda…

"Ash! Lepaskan!" Paula menghentakkan cengkraman tangan Ash pada lengannya. Ash menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jujur Ash, aku kecewa padamu" lirih Paula menjebolkan bendungan air matanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau membuatku kecewa?"

Ash terpejam lalu membuka matanya lagi. "Dengar, Paula. Maaf aku sudah mengecewakanmu" lengan Ash menyambar pergelangan tangan Paula. Membuat gadis itu jatuh dalam pelukan. "Maaf" bisik Ash di sela sela helaian Paula yang ada di bawah mulutnya.

Paula terisak. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ash. "Jangan lakukan lagi, Ash"

"Ssstt…." Ash melonggarkan pelukan itu "Maaf, tapi aku mencintai Ciel lebih dari aku mencintaimu" ujar Ash santai.

Paula terbelalak horror seraya melangkah mundur. Ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang salah dengan tatapan Ash.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut grayish tengah duduk berjogkok di dekat pagar jembata. Pemuda itu terisak diantara lutut nya yang ditekuk. Sesekali buli bulir air jatuh diatas lantai jembatan.

"Ciel?" sebuah suara membuat pemuda itu mendongak. Seorang pemuda lain tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan pemuda berambut perak itu terulur "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Ash" gumam Ciel bangkit seraya menyeka air mata. "Maafkan aku"

"Tak apa" ujar Ash mengelus rambut Ciel.

"Lalu, bagaimana Paula?" ujar Ciel dengan nada tersengal karena sesenggukan.

"Dia mengerti tapi kami putus" jelas Ash sesingkat mungkin. Ciel terbelalak "Maafkan aku, sungguh"

"Hei, itu bukan salahmu. Itu gara gara aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri" Ash tersenyum kecil "Maaf ya membuatmu menangis"

Ciel mengangguk. "Ayo pulang" Ajak Ash merangkul bahu Ciel. Tapi, tiba tiba Ciel menjaga jarak. Ash sedikit terkejut. Tapi, ia tahu, Ciel masih shock.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balesan Ripiuww :

**FETWELVE yang selalu ikutin panpikku** :

Aku doain dah! Jgn lupa doain balik! xD

Maaf kalo ejaannya salah,

Alasan kenapa Ciel nolak beasiswa uda terjawab di chapter ini

Terus ikutin and ripiuw ya~

**Cieru Cherry :**

Belum baca chapter yang ada adegan gorenya sih

kalo uda, pasti anda merinding karena adegannya saya buat sesadis mungkin /tawa nistah/

tapi tunggu chapter itu nongol dulu xD /slap/

**Orang waras **: /ngakak saya baca namanya/

Oke! Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu! Saya usahakan sebba-ciel lebih hot dari ash-ciel /gajanji tapi/

**Superman eh, Suparman** maksud saya :

Hadeh, namanya kok malah suparman -_-  
but, it's okay. Kan bukan nama saya

Angela bisa selamat kan karena bos si pembunuh ngelarang anak buahnya bunuh Ash ama Angela

Baca chapter sebelumnya aja biar jelas ^_^

**Seiya aya :**

Saya uda apdet nih, Baca ya, mbak aya ~

And leave ripiuw

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	9. Chapter 8

**TITLE : UNTITLED**

**UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA! KUROSHITSUJI BUKAN MILIK SAYA -_-**

**CERITA INI MILIK SAYA**

**RATE T**

**GENRE ROMANCE, MYSTERY**

**WARN : SHOUNEN-AI, TYPO, ALUR LAMBAN,**

**A/N : MAAF KEMARENA PAS ASH CIUM CIEL ITU TERASA DI KECEPETAN.**

**DAN SOAL BEBERAPA CHAPTER YANG ILANG, SUMVEH, KAKA SAYA BENER BENER TEGA. **

**BUKANNYA BANTU MALAH BIKIN SAYA GALAU ~ TT_TT**

* * *

**ENJOY…**

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

Ash melirik pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya. Kepala pemuda itu masih menunduk seakan jalanan lebih menarik untuk diamati. Setelah kejadian 'cek-cok' dengan Paula, dia menjadi pendiam. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mungkin ini memang salah Ash. Tiba tiba menciumnya. Tapi, dia juga terlihat tenang tenang saja saat Ash melakukannya. Biasanya, kebanyakkan orang akan menampar atau bahkan memukul si pelaku 'penciuman'. Terlebih, Ciel itu pemuda. Ya! Pemuda! Kalian tak salah baca.

Apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti Ash? Perasaan aneh yang membuat pemuda bersurai perak itu nyaman setiap kali berdua dengannya. Eh? Otak Ash mulai error. Tak mungkin pemuda normal seperti Ciel punya perasaan 'melenceng' seperti itu. Ash terlalu berharap.

Kini kaki mereka menjajaki halaman sebuah rumah sederhana yang jadi tempat berpulangnya. Ciel melangkah beberapa meter di depan lalu membuka pintu masuk. Ia terlihat melepas sepatu dan berlari menaiki tangga. Ash hanya mengelus rambut sambil melihatnya menghilang di belokkan tangga.

"Tadaima" ujar Ash berjalan lebih dalam kerumah. Tak lupa ia melepas alas kaki terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, selamat datang, Ash" seorang wanita tua keluar dari dapur sambil membawa keranjang kecil berisi buah jeruk. "Dimana Ciel?"

Ash menggaruk kepala "Dia naik ke kamarnya".

"Oh, ajak dia turun. Nenek memasak ikan tuna hari ini" ujar Nenek. Ash mengangguk lalu menghampiri pagar tangga. Tapi,..

"Eh, ash."

Langkah pemuda 17 tahun itu terhenti saat nenek memanggil namanya. "Iya?"

"Kenapa bajumu basah?" tanya Nenek berjalan menghampiri setelah meletakkan keranjang jeruk di lantai. Ash tercekat sesaat. Menatap nenek yang hampir menyentuh bajunya di bagian bawah yang terlihat basah.

"Taka pa" ujar Ash sedikit mundur. Nenek melihatnya bingung.

"Aku….Tadi aku... ini hanya bekas air es" ujar Ash lagi. Nenek menatap Ash dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Apa dia tahu? Tanya Ash dalam hati.

"Lain kali hati hati." Ujar nenek menuruni anak tangga pertama. Wanita itu meraih keranjang jeruknya lalu masuk ke ruang keluarga.

Mata Ash bergerak tak nyaman lalu segera berlari menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya dan kamar Ciel yang letaknya berhadapan.

Lorong kamar mereka berdua nampak gelap. Karna jendela yang ada diujung lorong sengaja ditutup jika tak ada orang di lantai atas. Matanya beralih ke sebuah pintu di sisi kanan lorong. Tertutup.

"Ciel?" panggilnya lirih.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ash mengetuk pintu kamar Ciel. Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban. "Ciel? Nenek menyuruhmu turun untuk makan ikan tuna"

Awalnya hening "Aku tidak lapar" sahut sebuah suara di dalam kamar Ciel.

"Tapi, ini ikan Tuna, lho." Bujuk Ash dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak lapar!" ujar Ciel yang Ash yakini tengah menahan amarah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku turun" Ash memutar tubuh. Namun, saat ia hampir menuruni tangga, ia berbalik. Kembali berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, Ciel. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah" ujar pemuda itu menatap permukaan pintu.

"Taka pa, Aku yang salah" sahut Ciel dari dalam kamar.

"Tidak" Ash menggeleng "Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu mendadak melakukannya"

Hening. Ash memejamkan mata. Tangannya hampir memukul pintu kamar Ciel jika saja ia langsung sadar dengan apa yang akan ia perbuat. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, mencoba mengendalikan rasa bersalahnya yang berubah jadi amarah. "Aku…Aku turun, Ciel. Turunlah jika kau lapar" Ash menunduk lalu kembali menatap pintu Ciel.

Dengan berat hati Ash berbalik menuruni tangga. Mungkin dia perlu waktu untuk yah…sekedar berfikir. Entah memikirkan apa. Ash yakin lebih baik dia pergi dulu.

* * *

CIEL P.O.V

Aku menjauh dari balik pintu kamar. Ash benar benar turun. Tampak dari suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi pintu kamarku Tanganku meraih gagang pintu lalu memutarnya. Kepalaku menyebul keluar. Tak ada tanda tanda dari pemuda itu di belokkan tangga yang mengarah ke lantai bawah.

Kini yang Nampak hanya lorong lantai dua yang temaram dan sepi. Aku menoleh ke samping dimana sebuah jendela bergaya 'single hung window1' berada. Kembali ku palingkan wajahku kearah belokkan tangga, untuk menyakinkan bahwa Ash sudah benar benar turun.

Kuhampiri jendela itu. Dengan langkah yang pelan tentu saja. Kutarik tali yang bergantung di sisi jendela. Membuat tirai bamboo yang menutupi jendela kaca itu terangkat. Jariku memutar kunci yang terpasang permanen di bagian bawah kusen jendela. Suara 'klek' menandakkan bahwa jendela itu dapat di tarik keatas.

Srekk!

"Ah!" pekikku tertahan saat kulihat sebuah ranting pohon kering tiba tiba mencuat ke dalam saat aku mengangkat bagian bawah jendela. Aku menghela. 'Ranting sialan' rutukku seraya mengarahkannya ke luar. Segera kukunci letak jendela itu lalu berbalik.

Kini lorong lantai atas yang memuat kamar ku dan kamar Ash terlihat sedikit terang. Yah, lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Aku menatap lantai kayu yang tertata rapi di bawah. Beberapa ukiran terlihat jelas disana. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana ukiran itu bisa berada disana.

Itu terbentuk kira kira 5 tahun yang lalu, saat Ash yang baru saja di vonis penyakit kejiwaan berkunjung ke rumah nenekku untuk menghiburku. Ya, saat itu aku memang sedang mengalami masa sulit. Setelah kematian orang tua Ash yang diduga menjadi korban pembunuhan, beberapa minggu kemudian, mayat orang tuaku di temukan di halaman belakng rumah. Mereka mati mengenaskan. Membuatku shock dan sulit di ajak berkomunikasi. Dan, senak saudaraku memilih untuk menitipkan aku-yang anak tunggal, pada nenek.

Ash selalu bersamaku. Dia berusaha membuatku tersenyum, padahal, sebenarnya dialah yang lebih membutuhkan sosok yang dapat menghiburnya. Untuk pertama kali, setelah Ash menginap di hari ke-4, aku tertawa lepas bersamanya. Aku melupakan kejadian tragis yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku.

Kami bermain disini, dilantai atas. Bermain dengan boneka boneka lucu yang diproduksi langsung oleh pabrik mainan milik ayahku. Yah, sebelum pabrik itu bangkrut karena pekerjanya tak di beri gaji sepeninggal ayah. Kami berdua bermain boneka, crayon, apapun yang bisa kami gunakan untuk bersenang senang. Dan yang paling indah antara mainan yang lain adalah, Ash menulis sebuah deretan huruf yang belum bisa aku baca dengan jelas. Ia menulisnya di permukaan lantai kayu ini.

_Ash & Ciel_

_Selalu bersama_

Begitulah yang Ash tulis. Saat itu, aku dan Ash tertawa. Kami membuat janji kelingking. Janji yang mengatakan bahwa ; kami akan selalu bersama. Mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain. Selamanya. Aku tertawa sendiri mengingatnya. Konyol, ya?

Aku berjalan lalu berjongkok di depan ukiran yang di ukir dengan ujung bolpoin mati itu. Lekukkannya dalam seakan tulisan itu tak akan hilang. Sekali lagi aku tertawa.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera melangkah menyelinap ke kamarku yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh lalu mengunci pintunya. Derap kaki itu mendekati kamarnya. Aku mengarahkan salah satu bola mataku ke lubang kunci.

Sosok pemuda berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Dia Ash. Aku mundur perlahan. Menatap pintu kamarku yang tak kunjung di ketuk.

1 menit…

2 menit….

3 menit…

Hei! Apa yang ia lakukan di depan kamarku? Kakiku melangkah pelan menghampiri pintu. Sekali lagi aku menengok dari lubang kunci. Kulihat Ash duduk dilantai dekat pintu kamarnya. Ash terpejam memegangi dahinya. Apa dia sakit?

"Ash! Nenek sudah menelepon Angela!" suara nenek mengagetkan Ash. Pemuda itu berdiri seraya mendekati pintu kamarku. Sontak aku segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku segera turun!" ujar Ash.

"Ciel ? Maaf" ujar Ash membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis.

Maaf katanya?

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi sosok Ash di lantai atas. Rumah juga terasa sepi. Yang ada hanya nenek yang terdengar sedang menonton TV atau mencuci piring. Kemana Ash?

Sesudah mengganti seragamku dengan baju biasa, aku turun. Menghampiri nenek di dapur karena kini sudah masuk jam makan siang.

"Nek" ujarku berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Nenek tengah membawa beberapa mangkuk kecil yang entah berisi apa "Ah, Ciel. Darimana saja kau?"

Aku segera menolongnya menata meja makan "Aku di kamar" ujarku sembari meraih piring berisi ikan tuna dan meletakkannya di tengah meja. "Dimana Ash?"

Nenek mengelap tangannya dengan celemek "Pulang. Apa dia tak memberi tahumu?"

Eh? Pulang?

"Pulang?" ucapku duduk di kursi.

"dia pulang jam setengah dua belas yang lalu. Ada apa?"

Aku menghela. Ash pulang tanpa pamit padaku. Pasti dia marah padaku karena aku terlalu tertutup padanya setelah kejadian kecil tadi. "Tak ada" sahutku singkat.

Nenek menarik kursi lalu duduk "Baiklah jika benar benar tak apa. Ayo makan"

"Ittadakimasu!"

* * *

Aku menatap sup miso dihadapanku yang tinggal setengah. Tak ada nasfu untuk menghabisakannya. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Ash yang aku yakini sedang marah. Sebenarnya, itu wajar. Aku yang membuat situasi makin kacau. Seharusnya aku tak merajuk begitu saja.

Tangan kiri yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk menyangka kepala kini mulai merosot. Kuletakkan kepalaku di samping mangkuk. Menatap ukiran di mangkuk itu. Aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan gayanya. Terlalu abstrak bagiku. Eh, mungkin aku saja yang tak mengerti dengan seni. Kalau saja ada Ash, dia pasti sudah menjelaskan apa arti ukiran di mangkuk ini.

Aih! Kenapa dia lagi! Ku tarik kepalaku tuk bangkit. Lalu mengacak ngacak rambut kelabuku. Ini salahku! Semuanya kacau karena aku. Ash pulang ke apartemen Angela karena aku. Dia pasti marah. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewa. Ya, sejujurnya aku kecewa pada Ash.

Kenapa dia menciumku jika dia sudah punya kekasih? Apa dia suka aku? Maksudku, suka dalam artian..er..cinta? Jangan jangan benar?

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan miso-nya, sayang?" suara nenek membuyarkan pikiran 'melenceng'ku. Aku segera menegakkan tubuh "Tentu. Aku sudah kenyang"

Nenek meraih mangkuk yang ada di depanku lalu membawanya ke wastafel. Ku sandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi saat aku kembali tenang. Aku mendecih saat kepalaku kembali memikirkan Ash. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin sekali memikirkannya. Menebak nebak apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Membayangkan senyumannya yang kelewat indah. Gayanya yang keren.

Telapak tanganku mendarat di dahi. Menimbulkan suara 'pluk' dan rasa panas. Kurasa aku mulai membangkitkan 'perasaan itu' lagi. Perasaan aneh yang membuatku suka segala tentangnya. Ya. Sebenarnya aku suka dia! Itulah kenapa aku merajuk saat ia cek cok dengan Paula. Aku kecewa dengannya karena dia sudah punya kekasih. Aku marah padanya karena memperlakukanku seakan dia pemberi harapan palsu. Aku ingin diakui olehnya. Namunn, aku sadar. Betapa bodohnya aku. Dia tak akan pernah tahu ini. Karena aku yakin dia akan menganggapku aneh.

"Jadi, bagaimana soal beasiswanya, Ciel?" sebelah mataku yang tak tertutup oleh telapakku melirik sosok nenek yang entah sejak kapan duduk di hadapanku sambil mengelap permukaan meja.

"Um…." Gumamku menyamankan posisi duduk. Ku satukan kedua telapakku di atas meja. "well, sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya?" pancing nenek menatapku.

"Um… Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membahas ini, tapi, kurasa ini akan sedikit mengejutkan" ujarku dengan ragu. Wajah nenek bertekuk bingung.

"Nenek tak mengerti, Ciel" ujar nenek pelan sembari melipat lap lalu menatapku bingung. Lagi.

"Um…Well," aku meneguk ludahku sendiri "Aku menolaknya"

Nenek terdiam. Akupun begitu . kami saling bertatapan namun tak mengeluarkan secuil kata katapun. Seakan tatapan lebih menjabarkan semuanya.

"Ciel-" lirih nenek.

"Ok. Ini memang kedengaran janggal, Nek. Tapi, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" potongku yang sukses membuat nenek diam mendengarkan.

"Aku menolaknya karena aku tak ingin jauh dari nenek" ujarku dengan mimic yang menuntut pengertian.

"Tapi, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah mereka mendukungmu di sekolah pilihanmu? Kau bisa bersekolah disekitar sini" tanya Nenek dengan raut serius.

"Iya, mereka memang bilang begitu. Tapi, di sekolah mereka bilang, minimal calon penerima beasiswa harus bersekolah di Tokyo atau di Kyoto. Itu sama sama menuntutku untuk meninggalkan Nagano, Nek" jelasku.

Nenek terpejam sebelum berkata "Memangnya kenapa jika meninggalkan Nagano?"

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan nenek!" ucapku penuh penekanan "Tak mau."

"Tapi ini demi pendidikanmu, Ciel"

"Tapi jika itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan nenek sendirian aku akan menolaknya!"

"Ciel, dengarkan nenek dulu." Jeda "Memangnya kenapa kau tak mau meninggalkan nenek?"

Aku menghela "Aku tak mau sedirian lagi, Nek. Cukup kehilangan sosok orang tua saja. Aku tak mau kehilangan siapa siapa lagi" ucapku bergetar. Nenek memandangku heran.

Jujur saja, aku ingin bersekolah di Tokyo, bersama Ash. Bersekolah di sekolah elitte tanpa biaya.

"Tidak, Ciel" nenek menggeleng "Kau seharusnya meneruskan pendidikkanmu. Jangan sia siakan kesempatan yang belum tentu terjadi dua kali"

"Nenek ingin kau sukses di esok hari. Menjadi seorang yang hebat seperti ayahmu. Mendirikan pabrik mainan terbesar di Jepang. Kembali mengharumkan nama keluarga Phantomhive" Nenek mengelus rambutku.

"Tentukan pilihanmu, Ciel. Tapi, Nenek akan lebih senang jika kau menerima kembali beasiswa itu" ucapnya menarik tangan menjauh dari kepalaku.

"Tapi jika begitu aku harus bersekolah di Tokyo atau di Kyoto, Nek! Mau tak mau aku harus meninggalkan nenek" tolakku dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Taka pa" nenek tersenyum "Taka pa nenek sendiri. Lagipula nenek bisa menekeponmu kan?"

Aku menghela. Tuhan, ini sulit.

"Ok. Pikirkan dulu pilahanmu." Nenek bangkit dari duduknya . Wanita itu melangkah keluar dapur menuju ruang keluarga. Sepeninggalnya, aku hanya bisa diam terduduk. Menatap permukaan kayu yang abstrak, seabstrak pikiranku. Aku harap Ash ada disini. Menentukan apa yang seharusnya aku pilih.

* * *

TBC….

* * *

Maaf minna soal chapter yang berantakkan...

mohon readers maklum...

tapi saya harap readers masih mau baca~

Arigato ne~ karena sudah pengertian :)

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	10. Chapter 9

**TITLE : UNTITLED**

**DIS : YANA-SENSEI**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : MYSTERY/SUSPENSE/CRIME/ROMANCE**

**WARN : BL, TYPO(S) de-el-el**

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

KRIIINNG~  
"Ok! Aku datang!" pekik seorang pemuda yang setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Langkahnya menghampiri telepon yang daritadi berdering. "Hallo?"  
"Oh, Hei." Sahut seseorang di sebrang telepon. Pemuda itu menyatukan alis. Merasa tak asing dengan suara yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. "Maaf, meneleponmu pagi pagi"  
"Oh, Well, tak apa" ujarnya "Jadi, ada apa meneleponku, Ciel?"  
Dari seberang telepon, terdengar suara berdehem lalu orang yang dipanggil Ciel itu menjawab "Um,…sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu."  
"Soal?" Ash menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di. Mungkin ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang.  
"Soal kemarin. Aku benar benar minta maaf telah mengacuhkanmu. Kemarin aku hanya shock..dan well…kau tahu, Kita sama sama…err…pria" Ciel yang tengah duduk di ranjang meremat remat ujung bajunya. Merasa gugup untuk mengungkit masalah kemarin.  
Ash mencibir maklum "Ya, taka pa. Tak masalah. Lagipula itu salahku. Aku yang harus minta maaf." Jeda "Ciel, Gomen ne"  
"Ya, aku juga."  
"Jadi, ada yang lain?" Tanya Ash makin menyamankan badannnya yang bersandar.  
"Um, ya! Aku ingin Tanya."  
"Tentu, silahkan"  
"Well, apa persyaratannya masuk di SMA Keito?"  
"Hah?" Ash menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Persyaratan?"  
"Yeah…aku…aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana" ujar Ciel diikuti senyuman saat mendengar Ash berteriak senang di sebrang telepon.  
"Benarkah!? Kau serius!?" seru Ash dengan ekspresi antusias.  
"Ya!" sahut Ciel mantab "Aku ingin mendaftar disana. Penerimaan murid baru di buka akhir musim panas 'kan?"  
"Yap! Aku senang kau akhirnya mau masuk ke sana"  
"Nenek yang memaksaku" Ciel tersenyum "Lagipula, aku juga ingin kesana"  
"Baiklah! Akan kubawakan formulir pendaftarannya besok!"  
"E-eh! Bukankah kau masih di apartemen kak Angela?"  
"Memang. Aku akan minta temanku yang jadi anggota OSIS untuk mengirimiku lewat fax" sahut Ash semangat.  
"Eh. Aku jadi merepotkanmu"  
"Tidak kok. Yang penting kau bisa bersekolah disana" Ash tersenyum lembut. Walau tak bisa melihat Ciel secara langsung. Tapa dia sudah cukup senang.  
"Ash! Sarapannya sudah siap!" pekik Angela dari dapur. Ash mendongak lalu menutup salah satu lubang telepon.  
"Aku akan segera kesana" Ash kembali mendekatkan teleponnya ke telinga "Aku akan ke rumah mu besok"  
"Baiklah. Terima kasih"  
"Sama sama"

Ciel memutuskan hubungan telepon itu. Sesaat setelahnya, pemuda itu tersenyum. Memandangi layar ponselnya. Dimana foto dirinya dan Ash sebagai wallapapernya. Ash yang menggembungkan pipi dan membuat bentuk tangan seperti cakar kucing. Sedangkan Ciel menggembungkan pipi dengan jari 'peace'. Foto itu diambil saat Ciel naik ke kelas IX. Tepatnya di halaman belakang rumah. Tak heran jika background foto itu penuh dengan tumbuhan.  
Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menatap langit langit kamarnya yang di dominasi kayu mahoni. Dan sebuah lampu di tengah tengah. Pikirannya mengingat tindakkan semalam. Saat ia memberitahu neneknya bahwa ia akan menerima beasiswa itu dan bersekolah di Tokyo.  
Masih jelas di benaknya betapa senang nenek saat itu. Ternyata nenek memang mendukungnya. Terbukti bagaimana wanita itu terus membujuknya. Yah, berbahagialah Ciel. Kini ia tak harus memikirkan akan jadi apa ia kelak. Karena ia pasti akan jadi orang yang berguna.

* * *

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN….**

Angin dingin menerbangkan beberapa helai daun. Membuat seorang petugas pembersih taman marah marah karena tumpukan daun yang sudah ia kumpulkan, terbang berserakkan. Ini sudah masuk musim gugur, jadi tak heran jika berratus ratus daun jatuh dan membuat beberapa petugas kebersihan kewalahan karenanya.  
Seorang pemuda berambut grayish duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dengan satu cup kopi panas lengkap dengan kepulan asap di dekatnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu sibuk memegangi tepian Koran. Matanya menelusuri sebuah berita di kolom Koran.

_**"GADIS DINYATAKAN HILANG"**_

_" Senin (29/xx), seorang gadis dari keluarga Smith* dinyatakan hilang setelah 2 minggu tak kembali ke rumah. Dua minggu sebelumnya gadis itu masih berada dirumah sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tengah mengunjungi salah satu anggota keluarga di Tokyo. Diduga gadis tersebut diculik. Namun, di tempat tinggal korban tak di temukan pesan dari sang penculik. Sampai hari ini, polisi terus berusaha untuk menemukan korban beserta pelaku penculikan. Seperti… "_

Ciel –nama pemuda itu, mendesah. Ia melipat Koran itu. Kopi yang daritadi diacuhkan akhirnya di angkat. Ia teguk kopi itu perlahan dan secukupnya. Ini sudah hari ke-empat, musuh bebuyutannya masuk TV. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Paula?  
Di Koran, majalah, Televisi sampai radio pun penuh dengan berita tentangnya. Paula hilang 2 minggu yang lalu. Tepat pada hari dimana Paula cek cok dengan Ash. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah dan tak enak hati. Dia selalu berfikir bahwa Paula hilang karenanya. Mungkin saja, Paula marah dan kabur dari rumah. Atau, jangan jangan…dia bunuh diri? Eh? Ciel menggeleng kuat.  
Matanya menatap sendu dua orang yang duduk beberapa meter di depannya. Sepasang kekasih. Dengan santai mengumbar kemesraan. Mengingatkan ia dengan Paula yang sering melakukan itu dengan Ash. Well, tapi sekarang tak aka nada lagi.  
Ciel bukan orang bertipe gampang membenci dan berhati semen. Maksudku, Ciel akan benci seseorang jika orang itu benar benar membuatnya muak. Jadi, dia tak akan membenci orang yang hanya menyenggolnya atau tak sengaja melakukan hal yang ia benci. Dan apa yang kumaksud dengan hati semen adalah, sebesar apa pun kebenciannya pada seseorang, Ciel tak akan mudah melupakan orang tersebut. Yah, memang aneh. Tapi itulah Ciel.  
Lalu bagaimana dengan Ash? Dia kagum pada Ash. Pemuda bersurai perak itu bisa mengontrol emosinya saat Paula dinyatakan hilang. Tapi, Ciel tahu, Ash sangat terpuruk mendengarnya. Maka dari itu, Ciel selalu berusaha menjaga kata kata kasarnya saat di hadapan  
Ash.  
Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Menyambar cup kopi dan meninggalkan Koran yang baru ia beli beberapa menit yang lalu dari tukang Koran pinggir jalan. Jaket bulu panjang selututnya ia rapatkan. Berusaha menimbun rasa panas agar bisa melindunginya dari hawa dingin awal musim gugur.  
Ini hari terakhirnya di Nagano. Besok dia harus cepat cepat berkemas dan berangkat ke Tokyo. Tepatnya ke SMA Keito. Dimana dia akan menuntut ilmu dan mengembangkan skill yang ia punya. Terima kasih pada neneknya ia mendukung Ciel untuk bersekolah disana. Juga Ash yang datang ke rumahnya jam 9 malam dengan membawa 2 lembar formulir pendaftaran di tengah hujan musim panas. Dan, pihak sekolahnya yang memberinya beasiswa hingga ia bisa masuk ke sekolah elit tersebut.  
"Taxi!" ujar Ciel yang sudah berjalan keluar area taman. Sebuah taxi berhenti di depannya. Ciel segera masuk dan menyamankan duduknya di kursi belakang.  
"Kemana, tuan?" Tanya si sopir sopan.  
"Ke Toko bunga dekat jembatan" ujar Ciel melepas Syal biru yang ia pakai. Sang sopir mengangguk lalu menyalakan mesin. Mereka pun melaju di tengah keramaian kota kecil nan damai ini. Menyeruak hawa dingin yang sebenarnya tak begitu dingin dibandingkan dengan musim dingin yang sebenarnya.

.  
"Silahkan, Tuan" si sopir perlahan menghentikan laju mobil. Berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga di dekat jembatan. Ciel kembali memakai syalnya lalu mengambil uang dari sakunya "Ini" sambil menyodorkan jumlah uang persis yang terpampang pada argometer.  
Pintu mobil taxi itu ditutup. Ciel menepuk nepuk bahunya. Lalu berjalan masuk. Sepi. Itulah yang Ciel lihat begitu ia masuk ke toko penuh bunga itu. Well, sebenarnya toko ini tutup, mengingat hawanya yang tak cocok unutk memajang bunga di depan toko. Lagipula, orang mana yang akan membeli bunga di awal musim gugur? Jika orang itu ingin rumahnya diisi oleh daun gugur, tak masalah.  
"Hallo?" ujar Ciel melepas sapu tangannya dengan mata yag jelalatan mencari orang.  
"Hei…" seorang gadis keluar dari ruangan kecil di sudut toko. Mungkin ruang kerja?  
"Kau sudah datang, Ciel?" ujarnya  
"Yah, aku tak ingin terlambat. Kuusahakan secepatku"  
Angela–gadis itu, tersenyum lembut "Ash belum pulang. Masih membeli tiket untuk besok"  
"Taka pa. Lagipula aku ingin santai dulu" Ciel menarik kursi didekatnya lalu duduk "Aku ingin menikmati tempat ini sebelum pergi"  
"Well, bawa sesuatu untuk kenang kenangan" Angela berjalan mendekat Ciel "Kudengar kau suka bunga cosmos"  
Ciel tersenyum "Ya, aku suka"  
"Oh, aku punya bunga cosmos merah muda" Angela berjalan menghampiri rak tinggi di belakang Ciel. Lalu menarik sebuah pot kecil yang berisi bunga bermahkota tipis namun luas memanjang.  
"Lihat, indah bukan! Seperti Sakura" ujar Angela sembari meletakkan pot itu di depan Ciel yang kebetulan ada meja.  
"Um, tak buruk. Aku suka semua warna" puji Ciel membelai helaian mahkota bunga itu.  
"Bawalah"  
Ciel mendongak "Hei! Kau seharusnya menjualnya. Bukan diberikan padaku" seru Ciel merasa sungkan.  
Angela tertawa kecil "Tak apa" jeda "Aku punya banyak yang seperti itu. Hitung hitung untuk kenang kenangan"  
"Hei! Kau mengatakannya seakan aku ini mau pergi jauh!" ujar Ciel mengundang tawa dari angela.

Suara lonceng toko mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua. Seorang pemuda berambut sama seperti Angela memasuki toko sambil mengusap usap jaket kulit yang ia kenakan.  
"Oh, Ciel!" ujar pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. "Sudah lama?"  
"Baru saja" sahut Ciel.  
"Ash, kau sudah dapat tiket?" Tanya Angela.  
"Ya, Ayo ke rumah nenekmu. Kita harus berangkat besok" ajak Ash berbalik.  
"Hei! Buru buru sekali. Santailah sedikit" ujar Ciel dengan niatan menyindir.  
Ash menyengir "Aku tak sabar"  
"Kau ini, seperti pengantin baru saja" celetuk Angela yang sukses mebuat keduanya tersedak ludah. "eh, kalian kenapa?"  
"Tak ada" ujar Ash dan Ciel hamper bersamaan. Angela mengerutkan kening lalu mengangkat bahu. Ia tak mengerti.  
Hampir sehari penuh, Ciel, Ash dan Angela bercerita. Entah topic apa yang tengah mereka omongkan, tapi sepertinya itu sangat menarik. Terlihat dari cara mereka bercerita dengan nada antusias dan sesekali tertawa terbahak bahak.  
Tak terasa oleh raga dan jiwa [jiaaahh, author lebay deh] mentari sudah pulang ke rumah dan digantikan oleh sinar terang sang rembulan. Kedua insan itu keluar toko setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada pemilik toko.  
Masing masing tangan mereka menggerek tas beroda yang isinya mungkin sangat banyak. Keduanya berjalan, menyatu di kepadatan kota kecil yang biasanya tak seramai ini. Tujuan mereka adalah kembali ke rumah Ciel. Mengemasi beberapa barang agar mereka tak perlu repot di keesokan hari.  
Dan, mereka pun sampai. Masing masing menjejakkan kaki ke halaman sebuah rumah sederhana. Ciel berjalan duluan lalu mengetuk pintu. Seorang wanita tua membukakan pintu. Membuat Ciel dan wanita itu berpelukkan. Mereka pun masuk. Menghabiskan malam terakhir di rumah itu.

* * *

**SMA KEITO**

"Hoii!" seorang pemuda berambut putih menggebrak meja milik salah satu murid. Membuat si pemilik berjenggit lalu berpaling dari buku tebal bercover kumal yang ia baca.  
"Hei, Sebastian…Kau ini. Doyan sekali dengan buku seperti itu?" bisik pemuda yang bisa panggil Grey.  
"Seperti tak tahu saja. Dia itu berusaha menarik perhatian si Madam Red" tiba tiba seorang pemuda lagi muncul di samping pemuda bernama Sebastian. Membuat Grey hampir jatuh ke belakang karena kaget.  
"Taker! Berhentilah membuatku jantungan!" seru Grey diiringi melayangnya sebuah sepatu.  
"Hei hei! Kalian, diam lah. Aku sedang focus" ujar Sebastian stay cool lalu mengonsumsi halaman per halaman buku yang memiliki tebal kurang lebih 10 cm itu.  
"Ih, kau ini! Kau masih muda Sebastian! Tak patut mengincar Madam Red! Kau 17 dan dia 29. Aku yakin Madam Red bukan Pedhopil" ujar Grey menutup buku yang Sebastian baca secara paksa.  
Sebastian menghela "Ayolah! Siapa sih yang tak mau jadi pasangannya Madam Red? Dia cantik. Seksi dan kaya"  
Grey dan undertaker memandang Sebastian heran. "G, Kurasa teman kita benar benar sakit" ujar Undertaker tanpa nada lucunya.  
Grey menggeleng. "Hei! Berhentilah memikirkan guru aduh hai itu" Grey beralih duduk di dekat Sebastian "Aku punya yang lebih baik"  
"Apa?" Tanya Sebastian sinis.  
"Kau ingat? Ini musim apa?" pancing Grey merangkul bahu Sebastian.  
"Musim gugur" jawab Sebastian tak tertarik,  
"Benar! Kurasa kegeniusanmu sudah kembali" Grey mengusap usap dahi Sebastian.  
"Lalu?"  
"Itu berarti, aka nada murid baru tahun ini!" ujar Grey merentangkan tangannya tinggi. Memb uat penghuni kelas menoleh kearahnya.  
"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah konyol?" sindir Sebastian "Aku tahu akan ada murid baru. Tapi aku sudah tak tertarik dengan mereka"  
"Sebastian yang malang. Terjebak dalam kenangan kelam masa lalu" seorang pemuda lagi tiba tiba muncul dari belakang Sebastian.  
"Lau, jangan ungkit itu lagi" Sebastian menoleh dengan tatapan jengah.  
"Well, tapi aku suka mengungkitnya. Sebastian yang menyerah dengan anak anak yang lebih muda darinya hanya karena ia di campakkan oleh adik kelas yang juga kekasihnya" ujar Lau. Sebastian meliriknya dengan deathglare.  
"Sudahlah, tak selamanya adik kelas itu menyakitkan bukan?" ujar Grey berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya.  
"Tapi, ini membawa namaku. Seharusnya aku yang mencampakkanya, bukan aku yang dicampakkan. Kau tahu?! Setelah itu, tak ada seorang adik kelaspun yang mau menjadi anggota klub liburan musim dingin-ku!" ujar Sebastian penuh amarah.  
"Eh? Tapi kukira kau dapat nilai bagus tahun lalu" ujar Lau menyipitkan mata yang sudah sipit.  
"Yang mengajak adik kelas itu Claude, bukan Aku" Sebastian menarik buku tebalnya lagi.  
Lau terkikik "Claude mengalahkanmu, Ketua OSIS"  
Sebastian berdecih.  
"Taka pa, Ketua! Aku yakin tahun ini kau akan dapat adik kelas yang sesuai keinginanmu" ujar Grey menepuk bahu Sebastian lalu berjalan menjauh karena guru sudah masuk kelas.  
"Ya, kuharap" ujar Sebastian rendah.  
"Baiklah, anak anak! Buka buku sejartah halaman 109!" ujar sang guru.

"Mau ke lorong kelas satu nanti?" suara pemuda berkacamata membuat Sebastian menoleh ke sampingnya. Pemuda itu–Claude, yang baru saja duduk, membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu membuka halaman sesuai yang di perintahkan oleh guru.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Sebastian jengah. Tangan kirinya menopang dahi. Sudah cukup dengan Grey yang memaksanya untuk melihat lihat murid baru tahun ini dan kabar buruk bahwa Madam Red akan menikah lagi.  
"Murid baru. Mungkin dengan murid baru tahun ini, kau bisa melupakan Stella-atau-siapa-pun itu" ujar Claude tanpa ekspresi apapun. Sebastian menoleh tajam dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Namun, dasar manusia tanpa ekspresi ini, Claude tak kena efeknya.  
"Sialan" umpat Sebastian lirih.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut Grayish turun dari taxi bersama pemuda lain berambut perak. Mata Ciel menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Bangunan sekolah yang ia idam idamkan. SMA Keito. SMA elit yang dihuni oleh murid murid bersprestasi.  
"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Ash menyodorkan tas ransel pada Ciel.  
"Antrian murid baru ada di lorong sana" ujar Ash menunjuk lorong yang berada di samping bangunan utama. Lorongnya seperti line untuk mengantri tiket pesawat.  
"Aku tunggu di dalam. Bisa di marahi kepala sekolah jika aku tak cepat cepat melapor. Jaa~" Ash berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Ciel yang berdiri bersama tas tasnya.  
"OK! Ciel! Ganbatte!" dengan senyum mengembang Ciel menarik tas berodanya menuju lorong yang sudah di tunjukkan oleh Ash.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ne, How are yu? I hope u are pain pain saja /plak/

Chapter 9 sudah saya publish. Semua yang mau Sebastian, noh uda saya munculin. Sorry, baru muncul. Soalnya kemarin dia ijin sakit. Jadi saya nda tega nyuruh dia nongol di chap sebelumnya /dilempar panci/

**Balesan ripiuw :**  
**Orang waras :** Well, saya sih ga bisa ngomong kalo ash itu bisex. Ntar kalo saya bocorin disini, uda ga seru dong. Pokoknya, ada udang di balik wajan deh!

**AkuNoMeshitsukai**: Iya, Ash pualng karena ga enak ama Ciel TT_TT  
Merasa bersalah gitu  
Ok! Yang minta Sebastian, uda saya suruh nongol tuh iblis! Silahkan dinikmati /plak/

**Suparman:** Un! Gomen ne m(_ _)m  
Panggil aja Chi atau joker :D  
Terima kasih uda setia baca :D

*Smith : Nama keluarganya Paula, saya ngawur disinii, habis saya nda tahu nama keluarganya Paula :P /wajan melayang/

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	11. Chapter 10

**TITLED : UNTITLED**

**DISCLAIM: YANA TOBOSO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, MYSTERY, SUSPENSE, HUMOR SEDIKIT**

**RATE : T**

**WARN : BL, TYPO, AUTHOR NGELANTUR, ALUR KADANG CEPET KADANG LAMBAT**

**CERITA SAYA INI MURNI DARI PIKIRAN SAYA. SAYA TAK PERNAH MEM-PLAGIAT KARYA ORANG LAIN**

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Koridor kelas penuh sesak oleh murid murid yang baru saja keluar kelas untuk menikmati jam istirahat. Ada yang berlarian menuju cafeteria, ada juga yang pergi ketaman meski akan memakan waktu agak lama : mengingat jaraknya yang ada di tengah sekolahan.

Seorang pemuda berambut grayish menyusuri koridor sendirian. Maksudku, memang, banyak orang disana, tapi dia tak punya seseorang yang menemani. Pemuda itu––panggil saja Ciel, berbelok di ujung koridor. Dimana sebuah ruangan besar berisi beberapa deret loker yang berjajar rapi. Ciel berjalan menghampiri loker barisan pertama dari kanan dan membuka pintu loker nomor 08.

Surat, Surat, Surat. Bunga, bunga, bunga, cokelat? Ciel mengantongi sekotak cokelat berukuran sedang dengan bentuk persegi panjang ke dalam tas ransel. Sedangkan tumpukan surat dan bunga––yang asalnya entah darimana, ia masukkan ke kantung plastic yang ia bawa.

Tak heran kenapa loker yang seharusnya jadi tempat penyimpanan pribadi itu penuh dengan barang barang asing. Karena, beberapa hari yang lalu, kunci lokernya hilang. Terjatuh, di ambil orang atau memang dianya yang teledor. Alan, ketua asrama laki laki, sebenarnya sudah melaporkan itu pada petugas sekolah, tapi Ciel belum menerima kunci cadangan.

Ciel menutup pintu lokernya. Menimbulkan suara 'Duk' kecil. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan tumpukkan surat dan bunga di dalam kantung plastiknya. Tak sampai seminggu, ternyata Ciel bisa jadi se-populer ini. Meski dia selalu mengacuhkan fans-nya itu.

Seminggu kurang 2 hari berada di sekolah Keito membuat Ciel jadi pusat perhatian. Bukan hanya karena dirinya yang mendapat gelar 10 besar di SMA itu, tapi karena penampilannya yang menarik mata. Well, memang, Ciel selalu cuek dan berusaha menarik diri dari keramaian, tapi itulah yang membuat Ciel terkesan misterius.

Setelah memaksa tumpukan surat dan bunga itu muat di dalam kantung plastic kecil yang ia bawa, Ciel mengikat ujungnya lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah dekat pintu ruang loker. Kini ia melangkah melewati koridor ruang santai yang diisi dengan beberapa ruang yang tak begitu penting––bagi Ciel.

Ciel memantabkan langkah saat pintu perpustakaan di ujung koridor terlihat. Segera saja ia raih pegangan tangga yang mengarah ke pintu masuk perpustakaan yang lebar. Beberapa anak terlihat tengah menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke kelas atau ke tempat lain––Ciel tak mau menebaknya.

Rak buku, meja bundar yang dikelilingi kursi, AC, dan beberapa computer langsung menyambut kedatangan Ciel. Harum pewangi ruangan sontak bersenang senang di indera penciumannya. Seorang petugas perpustakaan tersenyum menyambut Ciel yang dibalas langsung oleh Ciel.

"Oh" Ciel menunjukkan jari telunjuknya sekilas, meminta sang petugas menunggu sebentar "Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan buku bercover hijau pada petugas.

"Buku yang anda pinjam?" tanya petugas mengetikkan sesuatu di computer.

"Bukan. Temanku meminjamnya kemarin. Dia memintaku untuk mengembalikkanya, Well, dia diminta Madam Red untuk menghadap, jadi dia tak sempat kemari" ujar Ciel sesopan mungkin.

Petugas itu tersenyum "Baiklah, apa anda membawa buku anggota perpustakaan?"

"Oh, tentu!" Ciel mengambil kertas di saku celana panjangnya. "Silahkan"

Sang petugas mengetik sesuatu di computer. Membuat Ciel sedikit bosan karena tak menarik. "Um, boleh saya melihat lihat?" pinta Ciel menunjuk deretan rak buku yang mungkin jumlahnya lebh dari sepuluh. Well, tak heran, ini sekolah elit.

"Tentu" ujar petugas itu. Ciel menggumamkan kata terima kasih lalu berjalan menuju rak buku yang memuat puluhan buku bercover mencolok. Pada dasarnya, Ciel benci warna menocolok, dia lebih suka warna kalem. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini––buku buku itu, membuatnya ingin tahu.

'Alice in wonderland' gumam Ciel membaca judul buku yang ia tarik keluar dari deretan. Tapi dia langsung tak tertarik karena cover bukunya yang…err…terlalu imajinatif. "Kelinci berkacamata. Kucing tersenyum. Ulat bicara. Hah? Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan si kembar berkepala melon" gumam Ciel menaruh kembali buku di barisan.

Ia kembali melihat lihat seluruh sudut ruangan perpustakaan itu. Ternyata banyak juga murid yang singgah kemari. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka benar benar murid berprestasi.

"Tuan. …err..Trancy?" panggil petugas perpustakaan melambai kea rah Ciel.

"Ah, iya" ujar Ciel berjalan menghampiri meja petugas.

"Silahkan," ujar petugas itu menyodorkan kartu anggota perpustakaan yang sebenarnya bukan milik Ciel.

"Terima Kasih" dengan satu senyuman lembut, Ciel berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan kartu perpustakaan di tangan. Kini ia harus berjalan lagi, menuju ruang guru untuk menjemput Alois. Huh! Anak itu. Manja sekali.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti henti beberapa siswi melambai atau menyapanya. Ada juga yang terkikik. Itu membuat Ciel melirik bajunya. Tak ada lubang atau benda yang bisa mengundang kikikkan. Tangannya meraih dagu dan pipinya. Ia tak merasa ada sesuatu disana.

Cukup dengan urusan murid murid aneh itu. Ciel berbelok ke sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke koridor lantai 3, dimana ruang guru berada. Namun, tak sampai ia menjajakkan kaki di anak tangga ke empat, matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang tengah buru buru menuruni tangga. Itu, Alois.

"Hei? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ciel membenarkan letak tas ranselnya yang merosot. Alois makin mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga. Menghampiri Ciel yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel bingung karena tiba tiba Alois menarik tangannya.

"Diam. Ayo pergi dari sini" ujar Alois penuh penekanan makin erat menarik lengan Ciel. Keduanya berjalan menjauhi tangga. Sayup sayup terdengar siulan kecil. Membuat Ciel penasaran lalu menoleh.

What the––

Alis dan dahi Ciel berkerut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di belakangnya. Beberapa pemuda, tengah menuruni tangga sambil meneriaki nama Alois. Ada yang meloncat dari tikungan tangga agar lebih cepat turun, tapi ada juga yang––masih waras, turun menggunakan tangga dengan normal.

"Trancy, Hoii!" teriak pemuda berambut abu abu berjalan santai mengejar Alois dan Ciel.

"Ah! Gawat! Mereka turun!" pekik Alois melepas genggaman pada Ciel. Saat ini, lebih penting nyawanya. Alois langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Ciel yang keheranan melihat kawannya itu.

"Alois!" pekik Ciel berlari menyeruak murid murid yang ada di koridor, berusaha mengejar temannya yang entah kenapa lari tunggang langgang.

"TRANCY!" pekik pemuda lain berlari di belakang Ciel dan Alois. Alois terus berlari. Sesekali menabrak murid lalu meminta maaf kilat.

"Ada apa?!" seru Ciel meraih bahu Alois dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya menjaga agar tas ranselnya tak jatuh. Bukannya menjawab, Alois malah menarik tangan kiri Alois lalu berlari ke belokkan yang memisahkan koridor satu dengan cafeteria.

Bruuk!

"Ouch!"

Dua pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari cafeteria menatap dua pemuda lain yang jatuh di depan mereka. Saling melirik, dua pemuda itu lalu memutuskan untuk membantu Alois dan Ciel yang masih mengaduh karena bagian belakang mereka terasa panas. "Apa kalian baik baik saja?" tanya pemuda berkacamata––Claude Faustus.

"Trancy~?" suara menggelikan itu membuat Alois tersentak. Ia langsung menarik diri kebelakang Claude.

"Eh? Kau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang membawa sekelompok pemuda lain.

"Berhentilah menggangguku!" pekik Alois mengacungkan buku catatan biologinya kea rah pemuda yang baru datang dari belakang Claude.

Sebastian, orang yang membantu Ciel bangkit, melirik Alois sekilas lalu berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini?"

Alois menoleh tajam kea rah Sebastian "BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU GADIS!" Dan, Well, sebuah buku mengenai pipi Sebastian. Membuat pemuda 17 tahun itu meringis.

"Apa masalahmu?"pekik Sebastian menatap Alois.

"Eh, Sebastian. Kami kemari hanya ingin mencari bocah itu kok" ujar Grey, yakni pemuda abu abu yang mengejar Alois tadi.

Alois menegak ludahnya sendiri "Untuk terakhir kalinya! AKU INI LAKI LAKI"

"Aih! Berhentilah menggoda adik kelas kita, Grey!" tegur Claude menajamkan alis. Yang di tegur hanya meringis.

Taker, pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Grey terkikik "Hanya bercanda, wakil ketua OSIS" ujarnya.

"Sudahlah! Kembali ke kelas masing masing!" pekik Sebastian membuat pemuda pemuda kurang kerjaan dan jahil itu mengeluh.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Tangannya menyentuh pundak bocah yang menunduk di depannya. Ciel masih mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Taka pa. Terima Kasih" mulut Sebastian menganga. Matanya membulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Ciel yang terus di pandang merasa risih "Bisa kau hentikan itu?"

"Eh?" Sebastian mengerjap kerjapkan matanya "Maaf"

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Ciel. Aku merinding berada disini" Alois menarik lengan Ciel menjauh lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebastian memandang punggung Ciel yang makin menjauh. Matanya nyaris tak berkedip. Sedangkan si Claude menaikkan kacamatanya "Kurasa besok kau tak akan mendekati Madam Red lagi" tebak Claude datar.

Sebastian tertawa kecil "Well, dia lebih menarik" ujar Sebastian sedikit menyeringai.

* * *

Alois membanting pintu kamarnya setelah Ciel masuk. Kasur menjadi obyek pertamanya untuk menyamankan tubuh. Alois terus bergelung di kasur empuk itu sambil sesekali bergumam tak jelas.

"Hei! Mereka tadi kenapa?" tanya Ciel meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai.

Alois menoleh. Agak menjauh dari permukaan bantal yang jadi peredam suaranya saat ia bergumam. "Mereka mengerjaiku"

"Hah? Mengerjaimu?" Ciel tertawa "Sudah tak jaman lagi, Al" Tangan kecilnya mengambil buku buku catatan dari tas. Menumpuknya di atas meja untuk bahan belajar nanti malam.

"Tapi mereka itu iseng sekali! Memanggilku seorang gadis! Hell! Yang benar saja!" Alois kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Ciel tertawa kecil sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku catatannya yang bisa di bilang banyak. Well, tipikal murid teladan. Apapun yang bisa dicatat, dia akan mencatatnya.

"Ciel?" Alois bersuara.

Yang dipanggil hanya berdehem.

"Dimana kartu perpusku?" tanya Alois yang masih malas untuk beranjak dari posisinya.

Tangan Ciel berhenti membuka halaman buku catatannya. Ia menatap rumus matematika dengan tatapan horror.

"Oii!" Alois menegakkan kepala "Jangan bilang kau lupa mengambilnya"

Ciel menoleh ke arah Alois. Lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Tuhan…" gumam Alois.

"Akan kuambil!" seru Ciel bangkit menuju pintu.

Sosok tinggi dengan wajah familiar yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membuat Ciel menjerit tertahan. Ia segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Otot ototnya yang sebelumnya menegang kini mulai rilex, karena orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya adalah Sebastian dan Claude.

"Hei! Jangan bereaksi seakan aku ini setan!" protes Sebastian memukul kepala Ciel dengan sebuah kertas berwarna kuning.

Ciel mendongak sesaat setelah mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Ada apa, senpai?"

"Eh? Kau tahu kalau aku ini senpai-mu?" tanya Sebastian mencondongkan tubuh. Ciel mengernyitkan dahi. Sebenarnya ia hanya menebak.

"Cepat selesaikan, Michaelis. Masih ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan" suara Calude mengundang decihan kecil dari Sebastian.

"Ok! Ini kertas milikmu! Kau menjatuhkannya tadi di depan cafeteria" jelas Sebastian menyodorkan kertas yang ternyata kartu anggota perpustakaan milik Alois.

Ciel meraih kertas itu. Sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya, membuat Sebastian ikut tersenyum––menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Siapa di depan?" Alois menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan ke pintu. Dilihatnya dua pemuda yang tadi menolongnya "Eh, Senpai Faustus"

Claude hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami pamit" ujarnya menarik lengan Sebastian.

"Iya, terima kasih" ujar Ciel menyembulkan kepala keluar pintu. Sebastian membalik tubuhnya––yang kini berjalan kebelakang, ia sedikit mengibaskan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang ia satukan di depan dahi.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu" celetuk Alois.

Ciel menoleh tajam "APA?"

* * *

\(-o-\) \(-o-)/ (/-o-)/

Entah kalender yang punya daftar hari yang sedikit atau memang Ciel yang benar benar menikmati masa SMA nya. Tak terasa kini ia sudah hampir 3 bulan menjalani hari hari sebagai murid SMA. Dan semuanya berjalan mulus. Ia punya teman banyak. Senpai senpai baik hati yang selalu membantunya, well, meski kadang sedikit jahil. Gurunya pun sangat perhatian padanya.

Ia juga sering melihat Ash––kakak angkatnya, tersenyum. Ash tak lagi murung atau bad mood. Mungkin ia sudah memilih pilihan yang benar. Ia bisa bersekolah disini, membuat nenek bangga, dan membuat Ash senang. Well, walau tak seluruhnya berjalan mulus sebenarnya. Sedikit kekecewaan muncul setelah kebahagiaan pergi.

Beberapa minggu setelah Ciel ke Tokyo, ada kabar buruk yang membuatnya depresi berhari hari. Nenek Ciel, ditemukan tewas terpanggang dalam kebakaran yang terjadi di kedai mochi milik neneknya sendiri. Saat itu, Ciel terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian nenek. Jika saja ia tak pergi dan menjaga nenek, jika saja saat itu nenek tidak jatuh dan menumpahkan minyak tanah ke atas lilin menyala, jika saja…akh! Terlalu banyak 'jika saja'.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ciel jadi agak pendiam. Ia meminta izin pada kepala sekolah untuk pulang ke Nagano bersama Ash. Mereka mengunjungi makam nenek. Meski hanya sebentar. Berkali kali, mungkin bisa kuungkapkan, berates ratus kali, Ash menghibur Ciel. Entah itu berefek atau tidak. Ia tetap berusaha. Dan hasilnya? Tak begitu mengecewakan.

Koridor kelas 1 penuh oleh murid murid yang repot membawa beberapa alat alat yang asing di mata Ciel. Beberapa bediri di dekat pagar yang memisahkan lantai koridor dan tanah, mereka membuat kelompok kecil untuk berdiskusi. Entah itu diskusi soal apa.

Tak ada niatan untuk bertanya, Ciel terus memantabkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelas yang berada di dekat ujung lorong, kelas Alois. Saat ia menginjakkan kaki di ambang pintu, seorang gadis berkuncir menabraknya. Lalu mengumpat tak jelas.

"Apa kau tak punya mata!" Ciel hapal suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan..Lizzie?

Oh maaf jika aku belum menjelaskan kalau Lizzie juga bersekolah disini. Yah, mungkin kalian juga menebak apa alasannya. Lizzie peraih juara satu, saudara saudara. Apa dia akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini?

"Maaf, Putri?" goda Ciel membungkuk. Lizzie mendengus lalu menyibakkan rambutnya sebelum pergi keluar kelas. Ciel menengok langkah Lizzie yang makin jauh. Kadang ia berfikir, betapa bodohnya ia, mengejar gadis yang bahkan membenci dirinya.

"Hei, Ciel! Ada apa?" Seorang pemuda berambut ungu membuyarkan angan Ciel. Ia menoleh kea rah dimana Alois dan Soma duduk.

"Hanya main" sahutnya enteng.

"Tak menemui 'sen-pai'-mu, eh?" goda Alois yang sukses membuat rona pink di pipi Ciel mengambang ke permukaan kulit.

"Apa apaan itu?" sungut Ciel menarik salah satu kursi.

"Kau kira kami tak tahu? Kau itu diincar Sebastian-senpai" tambah Soma dengan nada tanpa dosa. Ingin sekali Ciel melemparkan kamus bahasa perancis yang tengah di baca Alois.

"Peduli setan!" ketus Ciel membuang muka. Walau ia tahu, dua pasang mata itu masih menatapnya.

"Ehh…Ciel, kau ikut camp musim dingin tidak?" Soma menyenggol siku Ciel yang ditekuk di atas meja.

"Apa itu?" Alois dan Soma saling melirik lalu beberapa detik kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak. Ciel menoleh tajam, memperhatikan dua sahabatnya yang sedang menikmati tawanya. Apa yang lucu?

"Ya Ampun, Ciel. Jika Taker-senpai ada disini, kau pasti sudah di beri 1 permintaan" ujar Alois dengan gaya mengelus perut. Dahi Ciel makin berkerut.

"K-khau benar benar lucu" sambung Soma dengan keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan Alois.

"Apa maksud kalian hah? Aku memang tak tahu soal..apa itu..camp musim dingin?" ujar Ciel menaikkan salah satu alis. Jujur saja, dia memang belum pernah mendengarnya.

Alois dan Soma berhenti tertawa. "Kau serius?"

Ciel mendesah "Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Pasti kau tak baca selebaran sekolah ya!" Alois menyentil dahi Ciel "Camp musim dingin itu, ..err…yah seperti liburan musim panas. Hanya saja, jika liburan musim panas kau disuruh membuat laporan liburan atau sebagainya, tapi, jika di Camp musim Dingin, kau di suruh membuat laporan penelitian."

"Misal, kau tertarik meneliti kucing, maka kau harus cari semua tentang kucing, makanan, tempat tinggal dan semuanya secara detail!" jelas Alois.

Ciel hanya diam, menumpu wajahnya dengan telapak tangan "Lalu?"

"Lalu, sebelum kau ikut camp musim dingin, kau harus ikut club musim dingin. Disana, kau akan bergabung dengan para senpai yang akan membimbingmu untuk melaksanakan penelitian" sambung Soma.

"Oh, jadi berkelompok?" tanya Ciel.

"Yaps! Satu kelompok terdiri dari 8 senpai dan 7 kohai. Jadi ada 15 orang. Dan disetiap kelompok ada penanggung jawab. Mereka bekerja sama meneliti satu objek yang sudah ditentukan dan disetujui masing masing anggotanya" tambah Alois yang hanya di balas anggukan keci dari Ciel.

"Jadi? Kau ikut?" tanya Soma antusias. Berharap sahabatnya ini tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak ikut?" tanya Ciel membuat alis Soma terangkat.

"Ya, dilarang! Semuanya harus ikut! Jika tak ikut, kau akan kena skors selama 6 bulan." Sembur Alois.

"Eh? Skorsnya?"

"Tak ada yang tahu karena semua murid disini belum pernah diskors!" jawab Alois.

Ciel hanya manggut manggut mengerti. Sebenarnya, tak ada niatan untuk ikut, karena dia tak suka keramaian. Tapi dia juga tak mau dicap jelek oleh semua orang kalau di kena skors.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Soma lagi "Ikutlah Ciel."

"Ya, ikutlah." Bujuk Alois dan Soma.

"Baik! Baik! Dimana aku harus mendaftar?!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~

#jambak rambut

Apa ini!? (╯°□°)╯* ┻━┻

#banting meja

Sejak kapan untitled jadi romance beeuuuddd?! w(O[]Ow|||

#pundung

Saya memang tak becus membuat cerita seram. Bukannya langsung inti malah muter muter di romancenya. Mana ada adegan yang dipotong /plak/

Gomen ne para readers! Hiks! Saya membuat anda anda menunggu lama. Mana ide nya sering nge block lagi (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Tapi..hiks…tapi gpp kalik ya, di kenyang kenyangin tuh romance, ntar kalo uda GORE saya tegang tegangin tuh perut biar kakuヽ(≧Д≦)ノ /slap/

Eh, emoticonnya ga masuk ._.a /abaikan/

Gomen buat typo yang makin berjibun. Soalnya ini ada keyboard baruu /pamer gayanya/

Jadi belum terbiasa. Kesenggol dikit langsung keketik di layar

btw, tanda baca "––" kalau di Doc manager kok ga ngefek jadi satu sih? ini yang bermasalah komputerku apa memang begitu dari sono ?

BALESAN RIPIUWW:

**AkuNoMeshitsukai :**

**Hei hei! Sebastian uda sama saya tau /plak/**

**Kalo soal siapa yang duluan fallin, ntar aja deh, atau mungkin uda kejawab di chapter ini? Well, saya ga terlalu memperhatikan … gomen ne /dilempar panci**

**Devi Mich Phantomhive :**

**Uda di apdet mbak Devi, silahkan di nikmati :D**

**Fetwelve :**

**Walah, mikir hilangnya Paula ya? ._.a**

**Saya ga bisa buka di chapter ini \._.**

**Ntar, nunggu ampe kelar, pasti ada penjelasannya. Saya omongin ke authornya deh /lu authornya bego/**

**Orang Waras :**

**Well, sebenarnya anda salah, karena yang bakal di rebutin oleh Sebastian dan Ash itu SAYA! Wakkakakakakakakak /di sumpelin batu/**

**Tunggu aja ya xD**

**Mbak Jessy :**

**Aaaaa~ **

**Mbak jessy ripiuw panpikku. Makasih yo mbak. Setiap aku bikin panpik di ato dif b selalu di koment xD**

**Tunggu kelanjutanya terus yaaaak**

**kaoru michaelis :**

**Hei, dia ayangku **

**#bawa clurit**

**Wkwkkwkwwkkwwwwkwkwkkwkwkwk, ketara banget pedo nya Sebastian xD**

**Ih, itu mah saya sengaja x3 #digaplok**

**Waduh kalao ngasih space double, kayanya saya agak kerepotan deh. Soalnya tangan saya sudah deprogram space 1 x /jiah/**

**Gomen ne, ntar kalo saya inget, saya tambahin space-nya. Kalau inget lho ya xD**

**Makasih buat semangatnya! \(^w^)/**

**Sekian dan terima kasih, **

**Ripiuw please~**

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Mendung menyelimuti langit waktu itu. Seakan ikut menangisi sesuatu yang tak bernyawa di balik gundukan tanah. Isak tangis terus mengiringi hilangnya jasad di balik gupalan tanah. Payung hitam mengelilingi liang. Mereka ––yang mencintai wanita itu, tak ingin jasadnya basah karena air mata langit._**

**_ Pilu memang, ditinggal oleh orang yang kau sayang. Memaksamu untuk hidup sendiri di dunia yang besar ini. Adil? Tidak. Tentu tidak untuk pihak yang ditinggalkan. Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang adil, kawan. Tapi kematian adalah hal yang buruk sekaligus baik. Buruk : kau kehilangan sosok itu, dan baik : karena kau ingat jika kau juga akan tidur di gundukan tanah._**

**_ Ciel tak pernah mau mengeremasi jasad neneknya. Karena ia tak tahu, apa itu yang neneknya inginkan. Ia hanya tahu bahwa orang mati selalu diselimuti dinginnya tanah. Lagipula, mengeremasi neneknya akan tambah menyakiti pikirannya. Mengingatkannya pada kematian sang nenek._**

**_ Hampir 50 menit ia berdiri disana. Dengan seorang pemuda yang merengkuh bahunya erat. Seakan berkata : taka pa, semuanya akan baik baik saja. Tapi isakan Ciel terus keluar dari kedua belah bibir ranumnya. Mungkin, kata kata penenang Ash kurang manjur, atau Ciel-nya saja yang terlalu tenggelam dalam kabut kesedihan._**

**_ Pikirannya kalut. Merutukki seluruh keputusanya yang lalu. Namun, itu sia sia. Yang ada kini penyesalan yang terukir dalam. Menyakitkan. Yang dia harus hadapi. Mau tak mau. _**

**_ Ciel menoleh pada Ash yang masih melingkarkan tangan pada bahunya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Ciel menghambur dalam pelukkannya. Memecahkan akuarium tangis yang dari tadi ia usahakan untuk tak retak. Menggenggam erat jas hitam pembukus tubuh Ash. Dan Sentuhan lembut lalu membelai rambutnya. Ash berkata pelan : "Aku akan selalu disini"_**

* * *

**TITLE : UNTITLED**

**KUROSHITSUJI DIBUAT OLEH YANA TOBOSO**

**UNTITLED DIBUAT OLEH : CHI/JOKER/CITRUZ**

**RATE : TEEN**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, MYSTERY, SUSPENSE LIL' HUMOR**

**WARN : FIC INI MENGANDUNG BL, TYPO(S) DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG AUTHOR BUAT. ENTAH ITU SENGAJA ATAU TIDAK**

**A/N : Hallo, minna-san! Saya kembali dengan fic untitled. Rasanya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget nda apdet chapter yang atu ini. Habisnya saya sibuk bikin fic baru di fandom Naruto /nyengir**

**Oh ya, di chapter ini mungkin agak 'maksa' karena saya sedikit motong adegan di sana sini dengan tujuan mempersingkat cerita. Biar nda jelimet lah**

**Ok. Cukup segitu aja**

**Thanks for anyone who READ and REVIEW thic FANFICTION. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER ELEVEN **

* * *

Suara tawa dan jeritan penghuni SMA Keito mengisi seluruh koridor. Entah itu kelas satu, dua maupun tiga. Karena, semuanya sama saja. Pengekspresian diri mereka masing masing saat tidak berada di lingkup waktu pelajaran. Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan menganggap bahwa SMA Keito, yang setiap tahunnya, selalu mencetak murid murid genius, pasti memiliki murid murid yang serius dan kritis. Tapi, well, ini SMA, bukan Penjara. Semua penghuni boleh mengekspresikan diri mereka.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 06 : 13 AM . Waktu yang terlalu awal untuk menyiapkan buku pelajaran. Karena sekolah akan dimulai pukul 09 : 15 AM. Tapi, dasarnya orang rajin, pemuda bermarga Phantomhive ini sudah berkutat dengan barang barangnya di meja belajar. Mengabaikan jeritan Alois yang minta dibukakan pintu kamar.

"Diamlah, Alois! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi!" seru Ciel dari dalam kamar. Dengan badan yang masih condong ke meja.

Alois mendecih kecil. "Memangnya ini kamar siapa?!" Pemuda imut ––kata Lau, itu melangkah menjauh. Berjalan dengan muka masam menuju kantor penjaga koridor asrama yang berada di ujung.

Seorang pria tengah sibuk sendiri dengan televise yang memang sengaja dipasang untuk hiburan oleh pihak sekolah. Alois mengetuk ngetukkan jari telunjuknya. "Permisi, aku butuh bantuan"

Pria itu menoleh. "Bantuan?"

"Ya, teman sekamarku mengunci pintu dari dalam. Aku tak bisa masuk" jelas Alois.

"Memangnya darimana kau?" ujar Pria itu menatap Alois yang membawa sebuah handuk oranye.

"Mandi"

Pria itu menoleh kea rah jam "Ini terlalu dini untuk mandi, Nak."

"Aku tahu. Aku berusaha menghindari antrian panjang anak anak lain" Alois menghela. Ingin tahu sekali penjaga ini? "Jadi? Bisa anda meminjamkanku kunci cadangan?"

Pria itu mencibir "Nomor?"

"Delapan"

Sebelum meraih kunci cadangan yang digantung pada sebuah papan khusus, Pria itu kembali mengamati penampilan Alois. Membuat pemuda itu risih "Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir bahwa kau ingin menerobos masuk ke kamar anak lain"

"What?!" Alois berseru "Kau menuduhku?! Dengar, kamar ku ada disana! Si Phantomhive itu mengunci pintunya dan aku tak bisa masuk. Walau aku berteriak memintanya untuk membukakan pintu sampai mulutku berbusa, dia tak akan menghiraukanku! Kau puas?" sembur Alois dengan jari tulunjuk yang mengarah pada pintu bernomor 8. Si penjaga menghela "Aku hanya bercanda, Nak. Mari aku bantu membukakannya"

Lagi lagi Alois mendecih. Mungkin ini akan jadi hari yang panjang nan melelahkan.

* * *

"Ciel!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ciel!"

Nihil.

"Ci-el Phan-tom-hive!" Alois menarik paksa bahu Ciel. Menyebabkan si phantomhive muda mengaduh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" bentak Ciel kembali focus pada buku catatan matematika.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" bentak Alois. Ciel melangkah tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Alois. Putaran bola mata Alois menandakan rasa jengah. Segera saja ia berusaha menyeimbangi langkah Ciel.

"Hei! Ada manusia disini!" ujar Alois mengayunkan tangan ke depan Ciel. Tapi, Ciel sudah tenggelam dalam danau rumus matematika. Membiarkan Alois yang geram.

"Oii!" Alois bediri dihadapan Ciel. Menghentikan langkah si kelabu yang hampir meninggalkannya. Kini Ciel mendecakkan lidah lalu mendongak. Menatap Alois "Apa?"

Alois menarik Ciel untuk menepi. Ia tak ingin jadi korban keramaian koridor kelas satu. "Berhentilah membaca buku"

"Apa? Kau gila?! Besok ujian!" pekik Ciel mengerutkan dahi.

Oh, demi kacamata Alan-senpai yang klimis itu! Alois ingin sekali melempar buku catatan Ciel dari lantai satu. Tapi ia segera mengenyahkan ide bodoh yang bisa membuatnya sial itu. Alois menurunkan buku Ciel secara paksa. Mengundang tatapan tajam dari pemilik buku.

"Dengar! Seminggu lagi liburan musim dingin! Itu berarti pelajaran sekolah mulai di non-aktifkan! Apa kau tak pernah membaca selebaran SMA Keito?!" jelas Alois.

Ciel menatap teman sekamarnya tak percaya.

"Seminggu sebelum liburan, kita di wajibkan memilih tugas camp musim dingin. Mendiskusikannya bersama!"

"Jadi, itu kenapa kau bangun pagi dan mengajakku ke aula sekolah?" tanya Ciel dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Duh! Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, tadi!" ujar Alois menepuk dahinya.

Ciel tersenyum "Maaf. Aku tak tahu"

"Ayo!" Alois menarik tangan Ciel. Mengajaknya berjalan tergesa menuju Aula sekolah yang punya arah sama dengan ruang kelas.

Tak sampai kedua pemuda itu berbelok ke koridor aula Sekolah, seorang pemuda lain yang kebetulan lewat di koridor itu juga, hampir membuat dua pemuda itu jatuh lagi.

"E-Eh! Maafkan aku!" ujar pemuda itu. Tiba tiba mata Alois melebar lalu kembali seperti semula karena ia tahu, pemuda berambut perak di depannya akan curiga.

"Ash?" ujar Ciel memandang pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Ah, Ciel! Aku baru saja mau mampir ke kamarmu" jelas Ash. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ah, ten–– "

Alois menarik lengan Ciel untuk mendekat. Tangannya di telungkupkan di dekat telinga Ciel. Agar Ash tak bisa mendengar bisikan si pirang "Dia contoh yang tidak baik. Usahakan kau tak terlalu dekat dengannya"

Ciel menatap tajam Alois. Apa? Dia baru saja berkata bahwa kakaknya contoh yang tidak baik?

"Ah, silahkan. Aku ke Aula dulu!" ujar Alois pamit sambil membenarkan letak taks ransel kecilnya. Ciel hanya tertegun melihat tingkah Alois. Dilihatnya pemuda itu di tikungan. Menatap was was padanya, eh, pada Ash.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ash yang masih melirik punggung Alois. Ciel mengangkat bahu. "Jadi?"

Ash kembali focus memandang Ciel "Jangan disini. Terlalu ramai"

* * *

Aula sekolah Nampak dipadati murid murid yang menyiapkan rencana camp musim dingin. Alois berlari menyeruak keramaian itu. Tak jarang ia menyenggol anggota badan murid lain. Membuatnya bergumam kata maaf.

Sebuah meja kecil panjang tak terlalu panjang dengan tenda kecil di belakangnya, terlihat dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Alois segera menuju tenda kecil ber-tag name : BlackRose tersebut.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat" ujar Alois berusaha berjalan ke barisan depan. Tapi tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil membuatnya kesusahan. Malah, gadis gadis yang berkerubung disana, mendorongnya kebelakang. Mendecih pelan, Alois lalu berbalik arah. Ia berjalan ke samping, tapi ternyata sama saja.

Sebuah tangan pucat meraih lengan Alois. Sukses membuat si pirang tersentak kaget lalu menoleh "Lau-senpai?"

"Shhh" Lau menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir "Jangan lewat situ, bahaya"

Dasar orang ini! Selalu sukses membuat Alois tertawa. Entah kata katanya yang aneh atau memang manusia bernama Lau ini pintar bercanda. "Baik"

Lau menuntun Alois menuju belakang tenda. Sesampainya disana, mata biru Alois disuguhi alat alat pendaki gunung, peralatan masak, dan….papan ski?

"Eh, Hai Alois" ujar pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan yang tengah membawa camera digital. Alois mengarahkan fokusnya pada pemuda yang belakangan ini ia ketahui sebagai Joker, ketua club Fotografi kelas tiga.

"Hai, J-senpai" sahut Alois "..Err.. boleh aku tahu. Untuk apa kalian mengumpulkan benda benda itu?" jari telunjuk Alois mengarah ke alat pendaki gunung dan papan ski.

"Oh itu, kita–– "

"Hai, 'Lois. Dimana Ciel?" sosok pemuda jakung muuncul dari balik kain tenda. Mata merahnya tersorot langsung pada Alois.

"Tadi, dia bersama Ash" ujar Alois tanpa embel embel -senpai yang biasa ia pakai.

Lau, Joker dan Sebastian bertatapan. Tatatapan mereka menjadi sedikit waspada. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Alois sebelumnya, Ketiga pemuda itu berlari entah kemana, meninggalkan Alois yang menatap kepergian pemuda pemuda itu.

"Aneh" desisnya

* * *

"Ciel, aku menyukaimu"

Iris deep-blue itu membulat. Terbelalak hingga kelopaknya ingin mengeluarkan kelereng indah di dalamnya. Mulut Ciel terkatup katup. Sekaligus bergetar setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakana oleh Ash. Suka? Suka? Suka apa maksudmu? Cinta? Ash, jelaskan!

"Kurasa otakku memang sudah membusuk. Kau boleh katakana bahwa aku gila. Karena, Karena memang begitu nyatanya" ujar Ash menggenggam erat kedua lengan Ciel.

Keduanya saling tatap namun membisu. Membiarkan tenggelam pada sepinya lorong ruang ganti dekat kolam renang. Tempat yang terlalu jauh dari Aula memang. Ciel masih tertegun. Kalimat itu terdengar ambigu di telinganya. Suka? Suka bagaimana?

Ash memandang Ciel lekat. Menanti kata yang Ash harapkan sebagai jawaban, tapi, ia tak tahu bahwa jauh dalam hati Ciel, pemuda bersurai kelabu itu mengumpat jengkel. Kenapa kau tak jabarkan itu?!

"Apa?" desis Ciel pelan "Jelaskan padaku"

Ash mengernyitkan dahi "Aku menyukaimu! Tak pahamkah kau?"

"Aku tak mengerti! Aku tak-"

Dengan bringas dan tanpa aba aba, Ash menyatukan bibir mereka. Membungkam mulut Ciel seolah ia tak ingin mendengar menolakkan yang mungkin saja di lontakan oleh Ciel.

Lengan Ciel berontak. Telapaknya mendorong tubuh Ash yang menyudutkannya pada loker ruang ganti. Matanya terpejam erat. Ia merasa takut dan senang. Tapi, rasa takutlah yang lebih mendominasi. Asap abu abu keluar dari celah bibir mereka. Mengartikan bagaimana dinginnya udara musim gugur.

Hampir saja ia memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir atas Ash, namun ciumannya berakhir. Ash ditarik paksa dari belakang. Ciel yang barusaja membuka mata, memandang sekitar. Ash jatuh dengan dua orang pemuda yang tengah memukulnya.

"Ciel!" pekik Sebastian merengkuh Ciel yang masih gemetar. Dibingkainya wajah pucat dan penuh kepanikkan itu "Kau baik baik saja?" Sebastian yang bodoh, dengan bibir bengkak seperti itu, Ciel tak mungkin baik baik saja.

Tak menghiraukan Sebastian, Ciel malah berusaha lepas dari pelukkan pemuda beriris merah. Menggapai gapai sosok Ash yang terdindih tubuh Lau. "Hentikan!"

"Ciel!" pekik Sebastian saat tubuh Ciel merosot kebawah. Menarik kemeja Lau dan menyuruhnya pergi dari atas tubuh Ash. "Kumohon berhentilah!" suara jeritan Ciel menggema di lorong tersebut. Membuat Lau, Joker dan Sebastian tercekat.

Ciel menatap tajam ketiganya lalu berpaling kearah Ash "Ash, kau baik baik saja?!" dengan ibu jarinya, Ciel menyeka jejak darah dari ujung bibir Ash. Dilihatnya muka itu, pelipisnya sedikit biru, bibirnya berdarah, dan ia juga sedikit terbatuk.

"Apa kalian ingin membunuhnya?!" pekik Ciel bangkit : mendorong tubuh Lau dan Joker bergantian.

"Tapi, Ciel dia hampir mem **_––_**"

"Persetan! Pergilah!" jerit Ciel lagi. Ketiga pemuda kelas tiga itu terdiam. Menyaksikan Ciel yang terisak menatap keadaan Ash.

"Ciel, ada apa?" Dua pemuda lain datang : Alois dan Undertaker. Cengiran Taker langsung lenyap begitu saja saat melihat tubuh Ash terlentang di lantai dengan Ciel yang memeluk kepalanya.

"Ya, Tuhan" gumam Alois. "Ada apa ini?"

"Dia harus di bawa ke UKS" ujar Taker disusul anggukan setuju Alois. "Biar aku" ujar pemuda pirang itu mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh!" Ciel menepis uluran tangan Alois kasar.

"Tapi dia terluka, Phantomhive!" ujar Alois dengan paksa menarik Ash lalu menyampirkan tangan Ash pada bahunya. "Bantu aku, Taker-senpai"

Taker mengangguk lalu membantu Alois menopang sosok Ash yang masih bernafas namun lemah. Ciel terpejam.

"Ciel, Maafka–– "

"Puas?! Kalian Puas?!" Ciel melangkah mengikuti Alois setelah menjerit di depan ketiga senoirnya. Meninggalkan Sebastian, Lau dan Joker yang hanya bisa menghela.

Dalam sepanjang perjalanan, Ciel terus mengumpat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Ash dan senior senior itu? Mengapa mereka sangat membencinya? Mengapa Mereka sangat ingin melihat Ash menderita, padahal Ash juga bagian dari kelas mereka.

* * *

"Apa ini? Dia berkelahi?" tanya seorang petugas UKS setelah menempelkan perban di pelipis Ash yang kini tengah terbujur di ranjang. Taker, dan Alois terdiam. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena saat mereka sampai disana, Ash sudah lemas dan dapat luka lebam.

"Ya" suara Ciel mengundang tatapan dari ketiga penghuni UKS––tidak termasuk Ash. "Dia berkelahi, dengan Lau dan Joker" lihat, saking marahnya, Ciel bahkan lupa membawa embel embel -senpai.

"Sudah kuduga" desis petugas itu "Dia bisa kena hukuman"

Ciel terbelalak "Tapi, … Tapi dia sebagai korban disini, Lau dan Joker mengkeroyoknya!" ujar Ciel berusaha membela.

Petugas itu menghela nafas "Baiklah, jika begitu kasusnya, aku akan membuat alasan pada pihak sekolah" "Tapi ingat, jangan ulangi lagi"

Ciel mengangguk mantab "Terima kasih"

Petugas UKS itu keluar ruangan. Menyisakan Ciel, Alois dan Taker. Tapi, tak sampai lima menit, Taker pamit undur diri. Ia bilang, ia ingin membereskan urusan camp musim dingin. Alois dan Ciel hanya mengangguk. Mereka tak punya hak untuk menahan Taker disini.

Alois menarik kursi minimalis kedekat Ciel : menyuruhnya duduk disana. Setelah itu, Alois mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi yang lain. "Aku turut bersedih"

Ciel menghirup nafas panjang "Terima kasih"

Lama mereka terdiam. Hanya dentingan jam dinding yang sedikit menggoyahkan rasa sepi itu. Ciel terus memperhatikan Ash yang belum kunjung berbicara. Petugas UKS tadi berkata, bahwa salah satu hantaman menyebabkan kepala Ash bereaksi berlebihan. Hasilnya, Ash mungkin enggan mengeluarkan suara.

"Alois?"

"Hm?"

Ciel menoleh kea rah sahabatnya itu "Kenapa senior senior itu terlihat tak suka pada Ash?"

Alois mengernyitkan dahi "Apa? Kau tak tahu?"

Ciel menggeleng "Aku heran dengan mereka yang gampang tersulut amarah jika Ash melakukan sedikit kesalahan" ia kembali memperhatikan Ash.

Alois menata duduknya "apa kau benar benar tak tahu?"

"Untuk apa aku bertanya jika aku tahu? Aku mohon! Jelaskan padaku. Emosi mereka terlihat tak menentu jika di hadapan Ash"

Keduanya terdiam, saling tatap. Namun, Alois berucap "Baiklah. Aku beritahu." Ia menoleh kea rah Ash "Dia yang menyebabkan Stella––mantan pacar Sebastian-senpai, meninggal"

Dengan penjelasan yang terdengar tabu itu, Ciel terperangah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Review?

Balasan Ripiuw :

Orang Waras : Jgn meletus2 dong, ntar koid /plak

ini uda apdet, mbak. dibaca ya xD

wkwkwk, entahlah, baca aja deh

AkuNoMeshitsukai : lhadhalah, gpp kok. santai aja.

iih, pikirannya ngeres *padahalauthorjugagitu /disambit

Joker itu saya -_-

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	13. Chapter 12

_**"Sebastian, aku ingin akhiri ini semua"**_

_**Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan. Melewati sela sela rambut gadis itu. Memainkannya seakan angin punya hak untuk melakukannya. Mata merah itu membulat sempurna, hampir keluar dari kelopak karena terkaget. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya hanya menatap pemuda itu jengah. Lalu membuang muka.**_

_**"Kenapa?" ya, kenapa, Stella? Apa maksud kalimat ambigu itu?**_

_**Stella menoleh. Beranjak dari daun kering di taman yang sebelumnya ia pandangi "Aku bosan denganmu"**_

_**'Hanya bosan?'**_

_**"Kau selalu dikelilingi fansgirl-mu itu. Aku merasa seperti salah satu dari mereka. Tak lebih" kata Stella tak seperti biasanya. Dingin dan…menusuk.**_

_**"Apa maksudmu? Kau berbeda dengan mereka Stell, Aku mencintaimu" Sebastian berujar. Penuh penekanan.**_

_**"Tapi kau tak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya seorang kekasih. Mengacuhkan setiap kataku dan lebih memilih untuk meladeni gadis gadis berisik itu" kau rasakan itu, Stell? Tatapanmu yang dingin itu? Itu menyakiti mataku, kau tahu?**_

_**"Kapan?" Sebastian terpejam "Kapan aku mengacuhkanmu"**_

_**"Setiap saat" singkat Stella enggan mengucap kalimat panjang. Pada akhirnya, ini semua akan jelas. Berakhirnya kisah mereka.**_

_**"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan, Stell"**_

_** "Aku tahu!" potong Stella menghentakkan kaki. Mengakibatkan helaian cokelat itu bergoyang. Mata sendunya yang biasa menatap Sebastian lembut kini menegang "Aku tahu apa yang aku ucapkan. Maka dari itu, aku ingin akhiri sekarang juga"**_

_**"Stella!" Ia pergi, begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sebastian yang tenggelam dalam suara derap kaki Stella yang makin jauh. Satu pukulan mendarat dikepalanya. Ia memacu kaki, mencoba mengikuti Stella.**_

_**Ditikungan, ia melihat Claude dan Stella berhadapan. Lihat wajah gadis itu, beda dengan yang tadi. Kini ia memamerkan wajah ceria dengan pemanis : senyumannya yang khas. Claude terlihat membenarkan letak kacamata lalu melambaikan tangan pada Stella saat gadis itu pamit pergi.**_

_**Sebastian membalik tubuh Claude. Mendorongnya ke dinding sekolah yang untungnya bersih tanpa lumut "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"**_

_**Claude mengernyit "Ada apa?"**_

_**"Jawab saja!" dua tangan kekar itu mendorong tubuh Claude ke dinding dengan keras. Claude meringis "Dia menanyakan Ash"**_

_**Sebastian terbelalak "Ash?"**_

_**"Dia bertanya dimana Ash. Ke––Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dulu?" Mata emas itu melirik cengkraman Sebastian. Segera Ia Longgarkan krah seragam putihnya saat cengkraman Sebastian tak lagi disana.**_

_**"Kebetulan aku melihat Ash tengah berada di lantai dua koridor kelas dua. Sendirian" Sebastian lagi lagi terbelalak. Ia segera pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan si mata emas.**_

_**Ditangga menuju lantai dua, ia lihat Stella berpapasan dengan Lau. Sekali lagi, Sebastian lihat ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi masam. Lalu, dengan langkah Ceria, Stella menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Sebastian berjalan pelan membututi Stella. Lau yang bertemu dengannya hanya diam.**_

_** Stella tersenyum saat melihat pemuda berambut perak tengah menikmatin minuman ringan sambil bersandar dip agar pembatas. Ia berjalan pelan "Ash-senpai"**_

_** Ash menoleh. Memamerkan kelereng indahnya. "Ya"**_

_** Stella blushing. Ia garuk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tak gatal "Anoo, aku sudah putus dengan Sebastian-senpai"**_

_** Ash terdiam "Maksud?"**_

_** "Ah! Jadi apa boleh aku jadi kekasihmu?"**_

_** Sebastian––yang berdiri di tikungan antara koridor dan tengga, terperangah 'Kekasih?'**_

_** Jadi ? keputusan yang dipilih Stella hanya untuk ini? Sebastian terpejam. Memijit tulang hidungnya. Ia tak habis pikir. Apa ia kurang SEMPURNA? Apa ia kurang sesuatu dan Ash-lah yang memiliki kelebihan yang tak dimilik Sebastian? Pemuda itu melirik Stella yang kini entah kemana. Ash juga tak ada.**_

_** Sebastian melangkah gusar mendekati tempat dimana Stella berdiri sebelumnya. Namun, belum juga ia melangkah, sosok Stella keluar kelas. Oh, dia disdalam? Ia menangis. Ya, terisak dengan ingus dan air mata di hidung dan pipi. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat. Lalu Ash keluar. Menatap si gadis iba. Berkata berulang "Kenapa, Stell?"**_

_** Stella menggeleng lalu berteriak "Pergi!" Ash menggenggam erat lengan Stella. Ingin sekali Sebastian mendekat, namun entah kenapa kakinya seperti di tanam dalam bak berisi semen setengah kering. Membuat langkahnya benar benar berat.**_

_** "Stella!" Ash memekik dan terus menggenggam lengan Stella. Gadis itu terpojok antara pembatas dan Ash. Sekali lagi, Stella berontak. Namun, bukan kelegaan yang ia dapat. Melainkan sebuah rasa ringan yang tiba tiba menyelimutinya. Mata sayu itu melebar. Menatap Ash yang berteriak yang berada jauh diatasnya.**_

_** KRASSH!**_

_** "Gyaaaaaaaa!" teriakan seorang siswi yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan bola menyadarkan Sebastian dari keterkejutannya.**_

_** Mata sendu itu terbelalak, dengan mulut terkatup katup dan darah yang mengucur bagai aliran air terjun Niagara pada kepalanya. Stella merasa pusing. Amat pusing. Perasaan ringan tadi digantikan dengan debuman kasar yang membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Hanya untuk menggerakkan jarinya saja berat rasanya. Dan, sebuah lukisan kelam dengan tinta hitam yang tumpah membuat matanya tak menangkap pantulan benda apa pun.**_

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

**TITLE : UNTITLED**

**KUROSHITSUJI : YANA TOBOSO**

**UNTITLED : CHI**

**RATE : TEEN**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, MYSTERY, SUSPENSE**

**WARN : SEPERTI YANG SEBELUMNYA**

* * *

**Dua hari sebelum camp musim dingin…**

Dengan muka masam, Ciel menarik papan skinya jengkel. Hari ini ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dari kumpulan orang dari club camp musim dingin. Mencuci piring di kantin, mengepel koridor kantor, sampai bermain ski salju sendirian. Ya. Sendirian. Ini memang sudah masuk musim dingin. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak ingin berdiam di apartemennya.

Apartemen? Bukankah Ciel tidur di kamar asrama bersama Alois? Biar kuberi tahu. Ingat insiden pemukulan Ash? Pasti kalian ingat apa yang dikatakan Alois bukan? Bingo! Kalian pasti sudah tahu kenapa Ciel tak lagi tidur bersama pemuda pirang itu. Ciel pindah ke apartemen kecil tak jauh dari sekolah. Ia memilih apartemen itu karena biaya yang murah. Terlebih Ash juga tinggal disana.

Jujur, saat mendengar penjelasaan Alois, Ciel merasa di ambruki batu bata berton ton. Siapa yang tak marah jika ada seseorang yang menuduh kakakmu seorang pembunuh? Dengan suara bergetar, Ciel mengusir Alois secara lembut. Ia tak ingin emosi mengerikannya ditumpahkan pada Alois yang dapat issue itu dari Lau. Sepeninggal Alois, Ash menoleh kearah Ciel. Bertanya kenapa Alois keluar. Ciel hanya mendengus, lalu berucap "Dia ada urusan"

Sorenya, Ash boleh kembali beraktifitas, namun ia tak boleh banyak banyak melakukan hal berat. Dan saat itu, saat Ash pulang ke Apartemennya, Ciel mendatangi Lau. Mendorongnya kuat saat pintu kamar senior itu terbuka. Ia mencaci Lau marah. Tapi, bantahan Lau menganggetkan Ciel.

_"Bukan aku yang menyebarkan gossip itu. Sebastian sendiri yang bilang bahwa Ash mendorong Stella dari lantai dua! Itu lah kenapa kami tak pernah dekat dengannya. Sebastian melarang kami!"_

_ "Kami tak mau dibully, Ciel. Sebastian seorang pemenang di SMA ini. Macam macam sedikit, kau bisa tidur di dalam liang dengan bunga mawar di sekujur tubuhmu" _begitulah yang dikata Grey, teman sekamar Lau.

Sebastian? Dia bilang begitu?

_"Ya. Tak percaya? Tanya Claude!"_

Jadi, Sebastianlah yang membuat semua orang membencinya?

Ciel menggeram. Meninggalkan dua orang itu. Dan sejak saat itu, Ciel memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari orang orang yang menurutnya pengecut tersebut. Pindah ke apartemen, menyibukkan diri, mengabaikan sms dan panggilan dari ketujuh senior, dan juga Alois.

Ia focus merawat Ash yang terlihat mulai kambuh. Yang selalu mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan atas tuduhan Sebastian yang belum tentu benar. Ciel, dengan penuh perhatian selalu menenangkan Ash. Hingga hari ini.

**_"Satu panggilan masuk"_**

Ciel menatap jenggah layar ponselnya. Terdapat nama kontak disana. "Sebastian M." Orang yang kini sangat ia benci tengah menelepon. Ada apa? Mau membujukku lagi untuk tetap mengikuti rapat diskusi objek penelitian? Batin Ciel menolak panggilan Sebastian. Sedangkan disebrang sana, seorang pemuda menghela nafas. Ini panggilan ke 14 yang di tolak. Kurang satu panggilan lagi yang ditolak, maka dia akan dapat 15 penolakan panggilan dalam sehari.

"Laporkan saja pada madam Red. Dia kan sudah resmi jadi anggota." Ujar Joker mengutak atik Kamera digitalnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah bosan diabaikan terus. Claude, bisa kau temani aku ke kantor?" ujar Sebastian menengok Claude yang tengah mengasah pisau daging. "Tentu"

"Bisa bisa kita kena skors jika tak segera mendiskusikan objek penelitian" ujar Lau dengan mimic cemas.

**Dikantor Madam Red…**

"Benar, dia sudah absen 2 kali dalam rencana diskusi" jelas Claude kalem seperti biasanya. Madam Red yang tengah mengasah kuku, menghela nafas. Ia letakkan alat pelican kuku itu pelan "Baik baik. Apa dia se bebal itu?"

"Bebal? Dia bukan anak yang suka membangkang. Hanya saja,…" Sebastian menggantung kata katanya.

Madam Red mendelik "Hanya saja?"

"Dia menghindar dari kami" sela Claude. Madam Red mengangguk "Baiklah, akan kutelepon dia. Kalian kembali saja ke ruang santai"

"Baik, terima kasih, Mam" ujar Sebastian ditambah dengan senyuman-ralat-seringainya. Sedikit menahan tawa, Madam Red kembali mengasah kuku "Dasar bocah"

* * *

"Jangan minum minuman dingin dulu, kau tahu!" sebuah pukulan lembut mendarat di kepala Ash. Ciel mendengus saat kakaknya itu malah meringis. "Gomen ne~"

Ciel melempar cup berisi coffee dingin itu ke tong sampah. Lalu kembali duduk disamping Ash. Ia menyesap teh hijau yang entah dari mana asalnya. Terlihat sangat akrab bukan?

Mereka bertingkah seakan kejadian buruk yang menimpa Ciel tak pernah terjadi. Seakan Ash tak pernah menciumnya. Seakan Ash tak pernah menggerayangi bahu Ciel saat berciuman. Seakan Ciel tak pernah berusaha lepas dari ciuman menyesakkan itu. Seakan,….Ash tak pernah mengungkapkan cintanya.

"Kau ta ikut diskusi?" tanya Ash menoleh. Ciel menghentikan upacara sacralnya : meminum teh hijau. "Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau mau aku marah marah lagi setelah bertemu dengan Sebastian!" pekik Ciel memekakan telinga. Ash mengangguk maklum.

Sesuatu di balik saku celana Ciel bergetar. Membuat si pemilik panic karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegang sandwich dan teh. Setelah meletakkan cup the, Ciel membuka kunci ponsel bergaya layar sentuh itu.

"Hallo?"

"Ini Madam Red" ujar seseorang dari seberang.

Ciel terkejut lalu meletakkan sandwichnya "Iya, Mam?"

"Kudengar Ash dan kau absen dua kali dalam rencana diskusi objek penelitian camp musim dingin, apa benar?"

Serasa di ambruki rumah reyot, Ciel berjenggit 'Bagaimana dia tahu?'

"E-Eh, well, itu benar" jawablah yang jujur, Ciel, batinnya "Kami absen dua kali"

"Ciel, dengar. Aku tak mau memarahimu soal barang kecil macam ini. Bukan karena kau murid special yang masuk ke SMA ini karena beasiswa dan peringkat tinggi, hanya saja, aku tak tega. Jadi mengertilah. Camp musim dingin adalah skor yang menentukkanmu naik kelas dengan nilai bagus atau tidak. Memang kami tak selalu meninggal-kelaskan murid yang gagal dalam tugas camp musim dinginnya, tapi kami akan mencantumkan nilai buruk pada buku laporan sekolahmu. Dan jika Kepala Sekolah tahu kau tak berhasil, atau-paling-tidak memiliki nilai dibawah 8,00…" Madam Red terdengar mendesah "Kau akan ditinggal kelaskan"

Mata Ciel membola saat mendengar penjelasan Madam Red yang panjang. Lalu wanita itu meneruskan "Jadi, ibu harap, kau dan Ash mau mengikuti diskusi, atau kalian akan hanya jadi sampah saat camp musim dingin berlansung, okay?"

Ciel mengangguk pelan "B-Baik, Mam"

"Okay, kutunggu kalian jam 5 Sore nanti" [[tut…tutt..tutt]]

Ciel meletakkan ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ash menggigit sandwichnya.

"Madam Red."

"Uh?"

"Kita harus ikut diskusi camp musim dingin" ujar Ciel membuat Ash tersedak "Apa?!"

"Madam Red yang memaksa!" seru Ciel "Atau kita akan ditinggal-kelaskan" sedikit terdengar nada takut disana. Ash menoleh "Baik. Aku akan ikut. Jam berapa?"

"Pukul 5 nanti"

* * *

Angin musim dingin berhembus. Memaksa penghuni SMA Keito yang tengah disibukkan oleh kegiatan special tersebut lebih mengeratkan kancing kancing jaketnya––atau resleting mereka. Lihat pohon pohon sakura yang ditanam sepanjang jalan masuk menuju bangunan utama itu. Semua nya diselimuti sesuatu yang putih. Layaknya buih sabun pada wastafel yang habis kau gunakan untuk mencuci piring. Seperti buih dirambutmu saat sebuah cairan kental dan harum kau gosokan disana.

Itu semua tak membuat para penontonnya jengah. Malah mereka kagum dengan bulir bulir putih dan dingin yang disebut Salju itu. Kagum dengan kekompakkan mereka yang bisa melumpuhkan sebuah kota. Tak percaya? Carilah di berita atau internet. Disana akan kau dapati berita yang membicarakan soal salju yang merubuhkan pertahanan sebuah kota. Bahkan, salju sekecil itu, bisa membunuh manusia. Ya, membunuh, benda sekecil itu akan membunuhmu dengan cara keroyokkan

Dua orang pemuda menggosokkan tangan mereka. Mencoba menciptakan kehangatan di tengah suhu yang hampir menyentuh 0 derajat celcius. Mungkinkah? Mungkin saja jika merenga bergelung dalam selimut dan … satu ranjang. Hei! Abaikan itu.

Sebuah pintu dari mahoni dibuka. Menampakkan dua pemuda di depannya. Salah satu pemuda itu membukan syalnya lalu masuk. Diikuti pemuda satunya setelah melakukan hal yang sama. Terdapat beberapa kuris dan meja disana. Lampu meja yang terang dan sebuah lemari besar dengan ukiran artistic. Panggil saja Ciel, pemuda berjaket bulu biru itu tak pernah mengerti soal seni. Namun, pemuda jangkuk di belakangnya, bisa dibilang jenius dalam bidang itu.

Ciel duduk di kursi empuk bergaya minimalis. Mencoba menyamankan bagian bawahnya yang terasa beku. Begitu juga dengan Ash. Perjalanan Apartemen––Sekolah bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Ia harus rela berjalan, karena bis dan angkutan umum lainnya tengah malas beroperasi atau memang kendaraan yang ada tengah dipenuhi penumpang. Jangan tanyakan mengapa! Memangnya ada orang bodoh yang menjajakan kendaraan mereka pada orang orang yang bisa dibilang tak banyak? Jika ia mau kehabisan bensin saat memutar mutarkan kendaraannya tak tentu arah, mungkin ada.

"Sepi" komentar Ash yang juga ingin dilontarkan Ciel "Apa kita terlalu awal?"

"Kurasa tidak" sahut Ciel menatap jam tangannya yang malah mununjukkan pukul 05. 06 PM.

"Nee, Ciel! Kau sudah datang?" sebuah suara membuat Ciel berjenggit. Hampir meloncat dari kursi nya karena benar benar kaget.

Ciel menatap sosok yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu. Lau. Tak ada tanggapan untuk membalas sapaan Lau. Ciel kembali duduk. Memainkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan sambil menunggu anggota lain.

"Masih marah?" gumam Lau lirih. Diliriknya sosok Ash yang duduk dekat perapian. Ash tak menatapnya. Fokus pad kobaran api yang mungkin lebih menarik. Autis! Umpat Lau dalam hati.

"Konnichiwa! Maaf terlambat~" seru seseorang membuka pintu disahuti sapaan yang sama dari orang orang dibelakangnya. Ciel melirik dengan ekor mata. Ia lihat, Alois, Grey, Undertaker, Claude, Lizzie?

"Akh! Bantu kami, bodoh!" suara itu? Sebastian? Ciel benar. Ia melihat sosok Sebastian membawa kantung plastic besar dengan Agni dibelakangnya.

"Ah, gomen!" pekik lizzie menyambar kantung Sebastian "Arigatou, Sebastian-senpai~"

Sebastian tersenyum "Ah, Sudah ada yang datang ya!" pandangan Sebastian terlempar kearah Lau dan Ciel.

"Baru datang" sahut Lau.

"Ini, ada beberapa snack" ujar Undertaker menaruh satu persatu snack yang nampaknya baru dibeli.

"Dimana Joker dan Madam Red?" tanya Lau.

"Masih dalam perjalanan" sahut Alois.

"Soma, Ronald, May-rin dan Grell mana?" tanya Lau lagi sambil membukan salah satu snack.

"Entah, katanya akan sampai sebentar lagi" ujar Sebastian.

Tak sampai 10 menit menunggu, semua anggota berkumpul. Dengan sedikit candaan saat berkumpul. Sebastian yang tak henti hentinya memuji penampilan madam Red. Grell dan Lizzie yang menggelayuti lengan Sebastian dan saling ejek. Ciel yang menikmati snacknya dan mengobrol dengan Ash. Lau, joker dan grey yang bercerita seram. Dan berbagai candaan lain yang membuat mereka tak sadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan waktu sore.

"Baiklah, anak anak. Ibu senang kalian datang! Terlebih Ciel dan Ash" ujar Madam Red.

Ciel dan Ash tersenyum.

"Ok, kali ini kita akan membahas diskusi objek penelitian. Kalian memilih apa?"

Lau dan Joker mengangkat tangan "Penelitian soal bermain di casino!" ujar mereka hampir bersamaan. Mengundang semburan tak mengenakkan untuk Lau dan Joker dengar.

"Ayolah, kita manusia berpendidikan disini" ujar Madam Red

"Bagaimana kalau…" ujar Ash lirih, namun ia potong karena tatapan tajam Claude dan Lau.

"Teruskan Ash" pinta Madam Red.

"Kalau…kita meneliti tentang bunga, Bunga cosmos" ujar Ash diikuti seulas senyum. Ciel yang duduk disampingnya menatap Ash kagum. Entah kenapa ia kagum, hanya saja, ia seakan diingatkan tentang-ah, lupakan!

Tiba tiba tawa membahana menganggetkan Ciel dan Ash. Sebastian dan yang lain terlihat memegangi perut "Kau ini laki laki bukan? Meneliti Bunga? Hahaha!" ujar Grey.

Selanjutnya, orang orang disana ikut menanyai Ash dengan pertanyaan bertema sama. Ash merasakan wajahnya panas karena malu. Sungguh, ia malu.

"Omong omong soal tumbuhan…" Sebastian menghentikan tawanya pelan pelan "Bagimana kalau meneliti rumah dari kayu pinus"

Semua orang menoleh kearah Sebastian "Rumah kayu pinus?"

"Ya. Tentang komposisi batangnya. Tempat hidup… dan well, tak banyak kelompok yang mengambil tema pepohonan bukan?"

"Ah! Ide yang bagus!" seru Joker dengan stick es krim di mulutnya "Kita malah akan dapat nilai bagus kalau beda dengan yang lain!"

"Benar! Aku setuju!" ujar Undertake r dan Alois.

"Ok, aku ikut" sahut Claude.

"Bagaimana? Semua ikut?" tanya Madam Red menyakinkan anak didiknya.

"Kami setuju!" seru semua anggota, kecuali Ciel dan Ash yang masih menatap orang orang itu diam.

Sebastian melirik Ciel yang diam memandangi snack kentangnya. "Ciel?" panggil Sebastian lembut.

Ciel mendongak. "hm?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sebastian bangkit.

"Apa penting?"

"Mungkin"

* * *

"Maaf" begitulah yang terlontar dari mulut Sebastian. Ciel terbelalak sesaat lalu terdiam. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku menyakiti kakakmu, dan…aku menyakiti mu"

"baru sadar?" ujar Ciel sengak. Membuat Sebastian menyatukan alis.

"Aku tak tahu jika Ash kakakmu. Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu saat Ash hampir memper––"

"Bisakah kau tak ungkit hal itu? Sebastian, selama ini kukira kau orang baik. Tapi saat mendengar kau menuduh kakakku, aku malas menanggapi semua tentangmu" ujar Ciel sakartis.

"Ok! Jika kau tak mau menanggapiku. Tapi, aku minta maaf padamu, Tanggapi satu hal ini. Kumohon" Sebastian menepuk pundak Ciel namun langsung ditepis. Ciel menatap Wajah memohon Sebastian.

"Baik!" ujar Ciel hampir tak terdengar "Aku maafkan kau, tapi jangan sakiti kakakku lagi. Dia rentan dengan hal seperti itu"

Setelah melontarkan jawaban, Ciel melangkah meninggalkan Sebastian di koridor ruang santai.

* * *

TBC!

Hueeeeeeeeeee~

Kacau nee~

Seharusnya ini masih ada sambungannya, tapi saya uda ngebet mau publish. Soalnya bentar lagi puasa /plok

Gomenne kalau banyak typos. Atau apalah itu. Cacad banget dah /merana

OK!. Riviuw?

Balesan Review :

* * *

fetwelve :

wkwkwk, emang anda mengahrapkan apaan?

Well, baca disini aja

Mungkin anda akan tahu

* * *

Guest :

Iya, ikutin terus ya!

Makasih dah ripuw

* * *

Chinen Yuka :

Sudah diapdet! Silahkan baca xD

* * *

Sherry Dark Jewel :

Pembunuhnya? Pembunuhnya saya dong! Kan saya yang bikin mereka mati /digampar

* * *

AkunoMeshitsukai :

Iyee

Yang lau katakana? Yaahh, dibikin yaoi aja /plak

Menurutmu? #smirk

* * *

Orang waras :

Jgn galau~

Emang ash saya bikin menderita bin merana /waahhaaha

Ash aja, dia kan cakep. Biar Sebastian sama saya xD

/maunya

* * *

Ok, minna! Ripiuw ya~

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Ciel_**

**_Sadarkah kau?_**

**_Aku disini menunggumu_**

**_Menunggu hingga kau sadar bahwa aku kan selalu berada disisi mu_**

**_Ciel…_**

**_Sebut aku gila_**

**_Sebut aku sakit_**

**_Sebut aku penjahat_**

**_Sebut aku sesukamu_**

**_Walau kata katamu sungguh menyakitkan_**

**_Namun aku rela terbakar demi bahagiamu_**

**_Ciel…_**

**_Sadarkah kau?_**

**_Bahwa dia bukan yang terbaik_**

**_Dia hanya seorang brengsek_**

**_Mencoba mengenyahkanmu dari sisiku_**

**_Memaksaku untuk selalu dibelakang_**

**_Karena dia ingin hanya kau menjadi miliknya_**

**_Hanya seorang_**

**_Ciel…_**

**_Sadarkah kau?_**

**_Aku mencintaimu?_**

* * *

TITLED : UNTITLED

KUROSHITSUJI : YANA-TOBOSO

UNTITILED : JOKER/CHI

RATE : TEEN GOING TO MATURE

GENRE : ROMANCE, MYSTERY, SUSPENSE

WARN : hev yu rid mai priviuw stori? #digampar bebarengan

* * *

**UNTITLED : CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

**CIEL P.O.V**

Putih. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan sekarang. Salju sudah turun beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengakibatkan daratan menjadi putih dan berhawa dingin. Pohon dan rerumputan kehilangan cahaya hijau-nya. Digantikan dengan warna terang dan tak bernoda. Yang tersisa hanya secuil bagian ranting kering. Karena daunnya sudah meranggas duluan. Meninggalkan sang batang untuk menghadapi dinginnya salju sendirian.

Sepanjang perjalan, yang kulihat hanya putih. Ya, salju itu telah menimbun apapun. Bahkan rumah penduduk terlihat seperti diselimuti kain bludru berwarna putih. Jalanan terasa sepi karena warga enggan keluar rumah. Kulihat sekilas pantulan bola mataku di jendela mobil. Biru, sangat kontras dengan warna di luar.

Telingaku menangkap suara harmonica dan suara tawa lainnya. Ronald menghentak hentakkan kakinya sambil terus meniup alat musik berukuran mini tersebut. Grell sedang focus sendiri dengan koor solo. Soma menyanyi dengan bahasa asing yang aku tak ketahui artinya. Garis besarnya, keadaan di mobil van ini sungguh ramai.

Dua hari yang lalu, club bernama BlackRose ini memutuskan untuk menjadikan pohon pinus sebagai objek penelitiannya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka memilih pohon pinus. Mereka ingin menambah nilai dengan mengambil tema tumbuhan yang jarang di lirik club lain. Kebetulan, Sebastian memiliki sebuah villa dekat danau dan terdapat hutan pinus di sekitarnya. Aku tak terlalu tahu menahu soal tempatnya. Yang kutahu, jaraknya jauh dari Tokyo, karena kami harus naik kereta selama kurang lebih 4 jam untuk sampai di tujuan. Plus satu jam untuk perjalan menggunakan mobil.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit ngeri saat Madam Red menjelaskan soal tempat yang akan kami jadikan objek penelitian. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak pemukiman dengan villa milik Sebastian kurang lebih 1 km. Dengan hanya jalan lurus tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan yang menerangi. Apalagi, letak villanya dikelilingi oleh hutan pinus. Well, tidak terlalu lebat memang, karena kami, ––anggota club, sudah melihat fotonya. Dan malah, hutan pinus itu terlihat jarang akan pepohonannya.

Villa yang bagus, batinku saat itu. Bagus memang. Kalau tidak salah, Sebastian bilang kalau rumah itu peninggalan kakeknya, lalu dipakai oleh sang ayah untuk rapat kantor. Ayahnya pecinta alam, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk memindahkan kantornya ke villa itu. Aneh? Haha! Kukira semua Michaelis memang seperti itu. Sebastian juga memberitahu kami bahwa, Ayahnya seorang pecinta seni. Jadi jangan kaget jika melihat rumahnya yang super luas dan penuh dengan barang antic. Tapi, sepeninggal Ayahnya ke Amerika, villa itu jarang dipakai. Sayang…

"Mau?" kepalaku menoleh kesamping, kudapati Alois menawari ku snack. Sedikit menggeleng lalu kujawab "Tidak, terima kasih"

Alois mengangguk lalu menggeser duduk Grell yang berada di sampingku. Dengan gerutuan tak jelas dari Grell, Alois duduk di situ, menggantikan posisi Grell sebelumnya. Mungkin pemuda setengah itu terpaksa duduk dekat jendela––padahal, ia tak tahan angin dingin.

"Hei, kulihat kau muram terus. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu diiringi suara kriuk snacknya.

"Tak ada. Hanya lelah" ujarku merapatkan jaket bulu. Lalu kembali memandang keluar.

"Hei. Maaf soal…itu" ujarnya pelan. Kudapati nada menyesal dalam kalimatnya.

Aku menoleh dengan kepala yang kusandarkan pada kaca jendela mobil "Lupakan. Toh itu bukan salahmu"

Alois menjilat ibu jarinya untuk menghilangkan jejak pewarna makanan "Tapi aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Taka pa" ulangku.

Sebentar kami terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing, namun suara Alois menarik perhatianku lagi "Kau marah pada Sebastian-senpai?"

Aku mencibir "Tidak" ujarku tenang "Hanya saja, aku malas bertemu dengannya"

"Eh! Itu namanya marah!" seru Alois. Hanya lirikan kecil sebagai tanggapan dariku.

"Kuberitahu kau!" Alois menepuk bahuku "Jangan terlalu membencinya! Dia sudah sangat sakit setelah ditinggal Stella-senpai, jangan kau tambahi lagi penderitaannya"

Aku meliriknya lagi, kini dengan kepalaku sedikit menoleh "Dia laki laki, seharusnya dia tak secengeng itu!"

"Hei! Jangan bilang bahwa Sebastian-senpai itu cengeng, Pendek!" Dahiku mengkerut seketika saat suara cempreng memualkan perut itu masuk ke telingaku.

Grell menunjukku dengan wajah marah. Oh, God. Aku benar benar malas meladeni makhluk yang satu itu. Aku berusaha focus keluar jendela. Megacuhkan umpatan umpatan Grell karena aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan.

Arah mobil berbelok. Memasuki jalanan panjang yang diselimuti salju. Ada papan nama di ambang jalan tadi. Kalau tidak salah, Jalur Limissi? Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah jalan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, 15 menit lagi kita sampai!" ujar Madam Red yang duduk di depan dengan nada cerianya. Aku heran, kenapa bisa Sebastian menyukai manusia seberisik itu. Semua anak kelas satu bersorak girang mendengarnya, Kecuali aku.

Masih dengan kegiatan yang sama, memandang luar jendela. Kupatokkan tatapanku ke pohon pohon yang berjajar di pinggir jalan. Sesaat aku mengingat masa kecilku yang menganggap ranting pohon adalah jari jari monster. Seulas senyum tak sadar terpantul di kaca jendela.

Baru kali ini aku melewati jalan kelewat sepi seperti ini. Tak ada kendaraan lain yang lewat, hanya van milik kami. Mataku melirik ke atas, dimana lampu berteknologi panel-surya terpasang di pinggiran jalan dengan jarak 3 meter. Lampunya memang terlihar masih baru, dan mungkin tak akan konslet. Ah! Kenapa aku jadi secemas ini.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Matahari makin meninggi, menyebarkan cahayanya keseluruh dataran yang terselimuti kain putih. Tak terlalu panas memang, tapi itu cukup menghangatkan. Dua buah mobil van yang masing masing berwarna biru dan hijau berhenti disebuah villa luas dekat danau. Satu persatu, para penumpang menampakkan wujudnya. Berteriak kegirangan saat melihat apa yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Sebuah villa besar dengan pohon pohon pinus yang menumpu salju disekiarnya.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum saat Grey dan Lau menepuk pundaknya keras keras. Mereka bilang itu adalah villa terbesar yang pernah mereka lihat. Jelas saja, hanya dengan melihat bagian samping rumah––karena bagian depan mengahap ke danau, sudah dipastikan bahwa villa itu memilki dua lantai dan luas bagunan yang kelewat besar.

Madam Red terperangah kagum saat melihat rumah bergaya modern––kuno itu. Begitu pun yang lainnya, membuka mulut mereka tanpa sadar. Terkagum kagum dengan rumah yang didominasi cat cokelat. . Sungguh, kakek Sebastian hebat dalam bidang ini.

"Michaelis! Kau benar benar luar biasa!" Dari belakang, Joker menubruk Sebastian. Hingga Michaelis muda sedikit terhuyung ke depan. "Berhenti minta gendong padaku, J!"

Ciel menatap villa itu kagum. Dia seorang jutawan, batinnya. Sebuah tepukkan halus mendarat di bahunya. Menyadarkan Ciel dari keterkagumannya yang mungkin berlebihan, well, Ciel belum pernah melihat villa sebesar itu!

"Oh, Ash"

Ash tersenyum "Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" tunjuknya sekilas kea rah villa.

"Ya," sahut Ciel "Dia kaya raya"

"Ya, Ayahnya seorang direktur perusahaan terkemuka" sahut Ash ikut memandangi villa indah itu.

Villa itu dibangun dengan model modern––kuno. Gaya kuno yang ada benar benar terasa karena batuan batuan besar yang ikut di gabungkan pada dinding dan tiang penyangga teras rumah. Tak ketinggalan pula gaya modern yang menonjol. Pagar besi yang melingkari teras lantai atas, dan jendela jendela dengan ukiran menakjubkan. Apalagi, villa itu menghadap langsung ke danau, mempertambah keindahan yang ada. Ditepian danau, terdapat tangga yang mengarah langsung ke permukaan air––well, seperti dermaga lah. Di ujung tangga itu, terdapat kursi plus meja dengan lantai kayu berukuran 3x2 m sebagai alasnya. Sekelilingnya pun terdapat tumpukkan batu batu besar dengan tinggi kurang lebih 2 meter di atas permukaan air sebagai pemisah antara air danau dan tanah di atasnya.

"Hei! Ayo berfoto!" seru Joker melambai pada anak anak yang masih kagum dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Semua orang––terlebih anak kelas satu, langsung mengahmbur mendekati Joker yang membawa kamera. Dan beberapa pose tak penting pun tersimpan di kamera digital milik si senior yang biasa dipanggil J itu.

"Eh, Ayolah. Jangan sendiri sendiri! Bagaimana kalau bersama?" ujar Joker menjauhkan kameranya dari sosok Grell yang tengah berpose heboh. Ia memandang teman temannya yang masih asyik membicarakan soal villa Sebastian.

"Hoii! Berhentilah melototi villa itu dan segera bergerak kemari!" jerit Joker membuat hampir seluruh murid menoleh.

"OK! OK! Tak usah mengadakan koor disini" sindir Claude menghampiri Joker. Setelah dipanggil sekali lagi, semua murid pun berkumpul. Berjajar rapi sesuai tinggi tubuh dan dengan ekspresi masing masing. Grell dengan kedua tangannya yang merangkul Sebastian, Claude yang masih jaim dengan gaya kacamatanya, Taker yang cengingisan dengan Grey, dan Alois yang berangkulan dengan Soma.

Joker mengotak atik kameranya lagi. Sesekali menengok ke barisan anggota yang sudah capek bergaya. "Hei, siapa yang mau memfoto? Aku juga mau difoto" ujar Joker memelas.

Sebastian mendecih setelah menyingkirkan tangan Grell "Timer saja!"

"Tak ada penyangganya, Michaelis!"

"Biar Ash" ujar Lau tenang "Kau mau kan, Landers?"

Ash yang berdiri paling ujung dekat Ciel awalnya terdiam lalu anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Lau "Baik" pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Joker yang berdiri di depan barisan.

"Hei" Ciel berujar "Kenapa tak yang lain saja?"

Joker yang hampir memberikan cameranya, berhenti "Siapa?"

"Yah, terserah. Biarkan kakakku ikut" sahut Ciel mencoba membela

Namun suara Lau lagi lagi memaksa Ash untuk tetap memotret semua anggota berjumlah 14 orang––tanpa Ash, plus Madam Red dan William––si penanggung jawab. "Taka pa! Lagipula Ash tak keberatan" mata sipit Lau terarah pada sosok Ash "Iya kan?"

Ash tersenyum "Taka pa"

Dengan santai, Joker memberikan camera nya lalu ikut berbaris ke dalam barisan penuh ekspresi itu.

"Katakan, Cheese~" Ash member aba aba.

Ciel yang awalnya cemberut itu, akhirnya ikut menyubang suara, mengikuti semua orang yang juga mengatakan "CHEESE!"

* * *

"Sebasitan-senpai~ Boleh aku lihat kolam ikan?" ujar Lizzie dengan lengan menggelayut pada Sebastian. Si pemuda mengangguk lalu mengajak Lizzie ke ruang lain. Joker dan Agni meletakkan koper koper di ruang santai. Sedangkan yang lain entah kemana. Rumah ini seperti lapangan golf, sangat luas.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sembarang ruang. Ia sempat kesasar di ruang piano lalu masuk ke pintu yang ada di sudut ruang piano. Dan disinilah dia, mematung menghadap dinding yang terdapat banyak topeng. Matanya memandangi topeng topeng yang memenuhi seluruh dinding, ada juga topeng yang di pajang dalam lemari.

"Kau suka?" Ciel hampir saja menjerit saat suara Sebastian tiba tiba terdengar. Pemuda pendek itu menoleh ke belakang, dimana Sebastian berdiri diambang pintu masuk. "Tak lucu" ujar Ciel kembali focus pada topeng topeng di dinding. 'Bagaimana bisa dia disini? Bukannya tadi dia sudah merebut pacarku?' batin Ciel jengkel.

"Maaf" ujar Sebastian mendekat. Berdiri tepat disamping Ciel "Apa sebagus itu?"

Ciel masih diam. Terlalu larut dengan pemandangan di depannya atau memang dia malas menanggapi Sebastian.

Michaelis muda mendecih " Ciel, kau sudah sepakat untuk memaafkanku!"

"Lalu?" singkat Ciel tanpa menoleh.

"Sikapmu aku tak suka" sambung Sebastian membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap Sebastian.

"Apa urusanmu? Apa aku seperti anak kecil yang harus mengikuti mau mu!?" omel Ciel menatap langusng bola mata Sebastian. Jika pemuda berambut ebony itu menganggap Ciel tak bisa melototi orang, dia salah.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Huh?" Ciel mendengus "Aku pergi"

Jari Sebastian mencengkram lengan kecil Ciel. Menariknya ke depan hingga akhirnya kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan "Kau masih marah padaku! Kau bilang sudah memaafkanku!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan!" dengan kasar, Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian, lalu melanjutkan "Kukira kakakku punya teman teman baik, tapi, ternyata selama satu tahun lebih, dia malah dijauhi oleh teman temannya! Dan penyebab ia dikucilkan adalah kau!"

"Ciel! Kau––" Sebastian lagi lagi menarik lengan Ciel saat pemuda bermata deep-safir itu mencoba kabur.

"Kau tak mengerti!" Bentak Sebastian. "Aku menuduh kakakmu karena itu yang aku lihat!"

Ciel tersenyum kecut "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kakakku?"

Sebastian melonggarkan cengkramannya "Dia….Stella jatuh karena nya" lirih Sebastian sambil menunduk sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bahwa kakakku mendorongnya?!" tuntut Ciel.

"Dia mencengkram lengan Stella! Memojokkannya ke pagar pembatas! Lalu…Lalu…Stella jatuh!" Mata Ciel membola seketika saat sebuah bulir basah turun dari kelopak Sebastian. "Stella jatuh"

Tangan Sebastian merosot. Pindah ke keningnya yang terasa berdenyut "Kau tak tahu sepenting apa Stella untukku"

Phantomhive hanya mematung, memandangi putih mata Sebastian yang mulai di kumpuli serat merah.

"Dia begitu penting bagiku. Sepeninggalnya aku hanya bisa membuat senyum palsu. Aku kehilangan dia. SANGAT" kelopak itu terpejam, menyembunyikan merah darah milik pemuda bernama Sebastian.

"Jika kau dalam posisiku sekarang," Sebastian menatap tajam Ciel "Kau juga akan menuduh Ash sebagai pelakunya"

"Tapi kakakku–– "

"Ya! Ya! Landers tak melakukannya! Itu kan yang kau coba untuk katakan?!" potong Sebastian "Tapi dia membuat milikku hilang. Membuatku selalu merasa bersalah. Membuatku malas untuk pencari gantinya!"

"Kau tahu? Kau kira hidupku bahagia? Kau salah besar! Sepeninggal ayah, aku selalu pulang ke apartemenku dengan tanpa seseorang pun yang menjawabku saat aku berkata tadaima! Ibu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tak pernah pulang ke apartemen. Tak pernah berbicara padaku! Bahkan aku ragu jika ia masih mencintai keluarganya! Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama. Karena ada Stella yang selalu peduli padaku! Stella yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati!" ujar Sebastian bergetar. Masih dengan mata yang menatap Ciel. Sedangkan yang ditatap tak bergeming. Mematung memandang emosi Sebastian tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun.

"Tapi, saat dia bilang padaku bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami,…Aku merasa bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanku. Aku merasa terbuang"

"Sebastian…"Ciel mencoba meraih bahu Sebastian "M-Maaf. Aku…aku tak tahu soal itu. Maaf"

Hening sesaat menyelimuti keduanya. Membiarkan suara deru angin di luar jendela dan suara suara obrolan teman temannya diruang lain. Sungguh canggung tuk memulai sebuah obrolan setelah melihat emosi masing masing.

Ciel terus mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki tingkahnya yang memperlakukan Sebastian seakan dia pelaku yang pantas di jatuhi hukuman mati. Pahit memang, saat mendengar bahwa Sebastian, kakak kelas yang sangat ia segani, membuat sang kakak dikucilkan. Apalagi, Ash orang yang sensitive. Tapi, saat mendengar luapan kekecewaan Sebastian barusan, membuat ia sadar, bahwa ia terlalu jauh menghakimi Sebastian.

"Maaf" lagi lagi mulut Ciel mengeluarkan kata bermakna luas itu.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Saat kulihat sikap ceriamu dulu, kadang aku teringat pada Stella. Terlebih…Matamu" Entah sejak kapan suasana menjadi melanklonis. Ciel tersenyum tipis "Banyak yang bilang begitu. Claude-senpai, Grey-senpai, Proff. Eric…"

Tiba tiba Sebastian menggeleng "Jangan sebutkan nama Eric"

Ciel tertawa "Kau cemburu dengannya?"

"Dia merebut Madam Red dariku!" celetuk Sebastian yang diakhiri dengan tawa. Keduanya saling memandang lalu, Sebastian menyodorkan jari kelingking "Teman?"

Ciel sempat terkikik, sebenarnya janji kelingking itu symbol kuno untuk persahabatan. Ia heran kenapa si Michaelis muda ini bisa tahu. Masih dengan senyuman manisnya, Ciel menyambut jari kelingking Sebastian "Jangan sebagai teman"

"Eh?"

Ciel mendongak "Sahabat! Setuju?"

Sebastian tersenyum "Setuju!"

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Entah apa yang lucu, namun mereka tak dapat menghindari suatu perasaan senang yang sedang menggelitik di hati masing masing. Sampai Sampai, mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengamati obrolan keduanya.

"Kakekmu hebat bisa mengoleksi topeng sebanyak ini" komentar Ciel.

"Ya, kakekku kan pencinta seni" balas Sebastian.

"Hei, dimana Lizzie?"

"Entahlah, saat dikolam ikan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja"

Ciel tertawa "Kalau begitu ayo cari dia! Aku tak mau calon-pacarku tersesat!"

Sebastian mengacak rambut Ciel. "Kau ini!"

.

.

.

"Ciel? Kau lupa denganku?" lirih Ash dari balik pintu. Mata sendunya kembali memancarkan rasa kecewa "Kenapa mereka lebih senang dengan pemuda itu?"

* * *

"Baiklah! Perhatikan anak anak!" pekik Madam Red mencoba mengumpulkan perhatian siswa-siswinya yang tengah asyik sendiri "Besok, penelitian sudah dimulai. Cari info soal kayu pinus dan hutan pinus atau apapun yang menyangkut pinus, sebanyak mungkin, Ok?"

"OK!" sahut seluruh murid. Kali ini Ciel ikut mengacungkan jempolnya seperti yang lain. Mungkin, kejadian di ruang topeng tadi membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Nah, kita disini selama satu bulan penuh. Kebutuhan pokok sudah siap. Jadi jika kalian ingin makan, silahkan bua sendiri sesuai selera. Oh ya! Jangan terlalu jauh berkeliaran ke hutan. Kata Sebastian ada Beruang!" ujar Madam Red dengan nada waspada. Mengundang gelak tawa para muridnya.

"Ok, hanya itu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Jari Joker menyembul tinggi "Apa boleh kami bermain ski?"

Sejenak, Madam Red tertawa "Terserah, tapi jangan dekati danau. Kata Sebastian lapisn es disana tidak stabil. Ada bagian tertentu yang masih mencair, jadi tak beku seutuhnya"

"Eh? Benarkah?" ucap Grey heran "Danau macam apa itu?"

"Itu berarti danau ajaib!" celetuk Ronald.

"Sudah, Sudah. Silahkan istirahat di kamar masing masing, Ok?!"

"Baik~" beberapa menit kemudian, ruang santai kosong akan murid. Tinggal William yang menyodok nyodok kayu perapian ditemani Madam Red.

"Villa yang menyenangkan, ya?" ujar Madam Red menyesap coffee hangat.

"Ya, beruntung kita punya Sebastian"

Madam Red tertawa lantang "Aku pun bersyukur"

* * *

Dengan genitnya, Lau melambaikan tangan kearah gadis berkacamata minus yang hampir masuk ke kamarnya "I love you" ucap Lau tanpa suara.

"Hei!" Seru Agni menarik tangan Lau masuk.

Mey-rin merona lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Orang orang aneh" ujar Ciel diiringi tawa Soma. "Sayang aku tak sekamar dengan Lizzie"

Soma menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur empuknya "Jadi kau kecewa sekamar denganku?"

Ciel tersenyum jahil "Ya, Sangat!"

"Kejam!"

"Sudahlah! Tidur sana" Ciel melempar selimut yang terlipat rapi di ujung ranjang Soma kea rah si pemuda berkulit hanya meringis mendengar protesan Soma. Baru kali ini, Ciel sangat jahil. Tak seperti biasanya yang kalem.

"Hei?" panggil Soma melirik Ciel yang sudah bergelung dalam selimut.

"Hm?"

"Apa, kau pikir…Villa ini ada hantunya?"

Ciel mengangkat salah satu alisnya "Yang benar saja! Kau ini umur brapa?"

"Eh! Kau itu. Kan biasanya di villa seperti ini ada hantunya" sambung Soma masih dengan tema sama.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton televise. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur" Ciel bergelung kesamping. Memunggungi sosok Soma yang cemberut.

Lampu meja dimatikan. Menyisakan benda benda yang memantulkan cahaya dari sang rembulan. Membuat kesan remang remang dihiasi dengkuran tak terlalu keras.

* * *

Jam antic berbentuk persegi itu menunjukkan pukul 11.35 malam. Sudah larut untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Grell yang tengah berjalan melewati lorong redup––Karna hanya ada lampu bohlam kuning yang jadi penerangnya. Tangannya mengucek kucek mata, mencoba menghilangkan pandangannya yang kabur.

Ia berbelok, dimana sebuah dapur luas berada. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Grell melesat menuju pintu samping kulkas. Tersenyum lega saat 'sesuatu' keluar jatuh ke closet dengan lancar. Setelah mencuci tangannya dengan sabun, Grell melangkah mendekati kulkas. Kepalanya mengingat kata kata Madam Red beberapa ja yang lalu.

**_ "Jadi jika kalian ingin makan, silahkan buat sendiri sesuai selera"_**

Ah, surga, batin Grell. Segera saja, ia meraih gagang pintu kulkas lalu menariknya. Sebuah daging sapi yang di bungkus plastic kedap udara langsung menyambutnya. Namun, pemuda setengah ini mengacuhkan daging itu. Matanya beralih ke rak kulkas bagian atas, ia melihat yogurt. Segera saja ia buka kemasan yogurt itu dan mencoleknya sedikit.

"Yogurt baik untuk kulit" gumamnya.

Tapi, saat ia mencoba mengambil sendok dari rak piring dekat pintu belakang, telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Suara orang memotong kayu. Memotong kayu dengan kapak. Tapi, kenapa malam malam begini? Sekilas, Grell melirik jam yang berada di atas kulkas. Pukul 11. 40 malam.

Karena penasaran, Grell menaruh kemasan yogurtnya ke meja. Sedikit menunduk karena ia enggan membuka pintu belakang secara langsung, ia memilih lewat pintu kucing. Saat karet penutup pintu kucing itu diangkat, Grell melihat sosok tinggi memakai jaket panjang hitam tengah membelakangi pintu belakang. Dengan kapak yang naik turun sesuai cara memotong kayu.

"Siapa itu?" lirih Grell. Tapi, tiba tiba sosok itu berhenti. Perlahan menurunkan kapaknya yang tadi kebetulan diarahkan keatas. Muka Grell memucat, seakan tak ada aliran darah yang mengalir di area itu. Namun, matanya takk bisa beralih. Masih memandang sosok yang wajahnya masih misterius itu.

Suara lonceng membuat kerutan di dahinya makin bertambah. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada orang, lalu dari mana asal suara lonceng itu? Grell kembali menoleh kedepan, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat matanya tak menangkap sosok hitam itu lagi. Sedikit panic, Grell melangkah mundur.

KRAK!

"Aa-mph!" Grell menutup mulutnya. Menahan jeritan yang hampir saja lolos dari kedua bibirnya saat pintu belakang yang berada di depannya bergetar. Grell mundur pelan pelan. Lagi lagi pintu itu seperti di pukul dari luar. Dipukul keras dengan benda tumpul.

Sutcliff muda berbalik pelan dengan tangan yang menyubat mulut dan mata penuh air. Ia merangkak menjauh dari pintu yang terus di gedor. Terus menjauh dari pintu dan akhirnya keluar dari area dapur. Ia bangkit. Bersembunyi di pintu dapur. Mulutnya bergetar terus menerus. Ia melirik korior ruang kamar tamu yang sedikit jauh. Ia harus melewati korido sepanjang 3 meter yang dinding sisi kanannya di penuhi jendela kaca, bukan dinding.

Telinganya tak lagi mendengar gedoran pintu belakang. Ia melirik pintu belakang yang lurus sejajar dengan pintu dapur. Pintu itu tak bergetar lagi. Mungkin, 'itu' sudah pergi? Grell melangkah pelan memasuki area dapur lagi, namun, ia berhenti. Mengubur keinginan yang mungkin akan membuat 'itu' kembali lagi. Grell mengalihkan langkahnya ke lorong jendela. Bagimana pun dia harus kembali ke kamar!

Grell memacu kakinya kasar melewati lorong penuh jendela yang langsung menerobos ke luar. Namun, tiba tiba suara kapak yang jatuh dari atas atap lorong, membuat Grell membungkam mulutnya lagi. Kapak? Kenapa ada di atas? Grell melirik keatas. Dan..

KRASSHH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Grell tak terelakkan. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang atau sesuatu memecah jendela kacanya. Membuat pecahan kaca berserakkan dalam lorong. Dengan cekatan, Grell berlari menjauh. Sedangkan sosok hitam itu keluar lorong untuk mengambil kapaknya lalu berjalan dengan santai mengahampiri Grell.

.

.

"Kau dengar sesuatu, Seb?" Suara Undertaker mengagetkan Sebastian yang tengah focus dengan laptopnya. "Hah?"

"Aku dengar kaca pecah" sambung Taker menyibak selimut "Kau tak dengar"

Sebastian mengangkat bahu "Perasaanmu mungkin"

"Tidak. Aku benar benar mendengarnya. Seb, ada sesuatu. Aku tadi juga mendengar orang berteriak" jelas Taker mengancing kancing piyama teratasnya "Ayo periksa"

Sebastian tersenyum "Ayolah, kan ada Tuan Tanaka yang berjaga di depan tadi"

"Seb" Taker memandang Sebastian tak sabar. Jujur saja, perkiraan undertaker selalu benar.

"Ok! Ok! Aku ikut" Sebastian menutup laptopnya lalu keluar kamar. Tapi, belum sajam ia keluar, sosok merah menubruk Taker sampai jatuh.

"Hei! Ap-"

"Grell?"

"Sebastian! Kumohon! Tolong aku!" seru Grell bangkit dari atas Undertaker.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taker.

"Itu. Hitam! Jendela pecah!" racau Grell mengusap wajahnya yang penuh peluh.

Taker memincingkan mata "Sebastian!"

Sebastian dan Taker segera bangkit meninggalkan Grell yang tersedu di depan kamarnya "Tunggu disini"

Betapa terkejutnya saat Taker dan Sebastian mendapati beratur ratus serpihan kaca berserakkan di lorong yang menghubungkan Ruang kamar tamu dan dapur. Sebastian meraih salah satu serpihannya. Ada darah disana. Ia tunjukkan pecahan itu pada Taker.

"Grell!" desis Grell kembali ke tempat Grell.

"Grell, kau terluka?" tanya Taker sesampainya di kamar Sebastian. Grell menggangguk-menggeleng ambigu. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Taker meraih kedua tangan Grell, Sebuah luka memajang penuh darah tercipta disana. Grell sedikit tersentak karena baru menyadari luka itu.

"Kau terluka! Ini terlalu parah!" ujar Taker menarik lengan piyama Grell keatas.

"Seb! Grell terluka!" pekik Taker.

Sebastian memandangi jendela kacanya yang kini hanya berbentuk sebuah pecahan. 'Siapa?'

"Panggil Ambulan, Taker!" ujar Sebastian meninggalkan lorong. Menyisakan pecahan pecahan kaca yang menjadi saksi bisu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Kacau dan panjang xD

Horeeeeeeeeee~

Saya baru saja ngetik fic yg panjangnya 3,700 words

#nyatai dulu ah.

Mungkin ini chapter terakhir yang saya apdet, kemungkinan saya vakum sebentar untuk menanti puasa dan kebetulan saya memang sibuk #jiaaaaaaaaaahh

Saat nggarap fanfic ini, saya lagi teller tau'

Uda panas, pusing, mimisan lagi -_-

But, itu semua akan terbayar jika anda nge review /plak

* * *

OK! W

* * *

THANKS TO :

**Orang waras**

**Chinen Yuka**

**sherry dark jewel **

**fetwelve **

**corn flakes**

**AkuNoMeshitsukai **

**Regards From : Joker**

**`I am standing behind you`**


End file.
